Naruto The Clone Of Darkseid
by Shadow Knight Destroyer
Summary: Superboy and Match weren't the only clones within Cadmus, within there deepest level lies an even more dangerous clone, as well as an unpredictable one. Read as Naruto fights to become stronger and to find meaning in his life.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I hope you like this new fanfic. Naruto also had no whisker marks. All guest reviews will be useless and too the ones who leave a bad review as a guest, your an idiot as well as a coward like "HIMYM Master" said that was his name and put his name online which got no results so your a lier. Now too the story.

Chapter 1

WASHINGTON, D.C.  
JULY 5TH

WITHIN DEEPEST FLOOR OF CADMUS

Inside the deepest floor of Cadmus is a volt and within it is only one Cadmus pod with 5 G-Gnomes on top of it. Inside the pod is a guy in his teens with spiky white hair with blood red highlights while his eyebrows are white. He's wearing a black solar suit with a white "D" in the center. He's looking quite muscular more then Superboy is.

Suddenly the volt door starts opening slowly? The five G-Gnomes look up and when it opens they are shot off by multiple bullets from an unknown person? The person soon walks in which he's more clearly seen from the shadows, he looks like "Red Hood" from "Batman: Under The Red Hood"

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?", he said as he looks at the pod interested at what he sees in it.

"He might be a good ally just like that other clone of superman even through he goes on rampages. Or he may just kill me when he wakes up... (Shrugs)", was all he did which he then walks to the computer and then takes out a wire connecting to his wrist device and plugs it in the computer which he then presses a few buttons on the keyboard causing the screen on his wrist to light up with information causing his dies too widen in shock.

"DAMN! A clone of Darkseid,Half human, half Darkseid, also some of the DNA of Doomsday, and one year old... Wow, I can't believe they used there DNA's with a humans... Oh, those G-Gnomes were giving him tons of information on different stuff... Oh man can't wait to let this guy out! Seems that he was to dangerous to even let those G-Gnomes be in the same pod as him, pretty Badass", he said while smiling as he then presses the button causing the pod too open which he begins moving back a little. As it's open the person in the pod eyes opens immediately which shows his eyes to be light blue and he then glances at the man who freed him?

"Hello, I'm a friend?", he said too him while taking off his helmet to show his face as am adult Jason Todd?!

"Jason, Jason Todd's my name you can call me "red hood". I'll call you Naruto through it has two meanings ones "fishcake" but the other is "Maelstrom"-", Jason was stopped as Naruto walks out of the pod and stretches as he cracks his neck and glances at the G-Gnormes which are getting up but before they could try to control Naruto again his eyes glow and fires lasers from them which they in different directions and hit them all knocking them out. At that time Jason glances at the screen with a highly guarded file called "Naruto". He soon presses a button downloading it to his wrist device.

"So you've got a weaker version of omega beam huh?", Red said smiling as Naruto causing him too turn and glare at Red?

"Tell me, why did you free me and if I don't like your answer then I'll just kill you?", Naruto said to him darkly but all Red does is chuckle?

"I'm putting together a team in the near future, I wanted you to be apart of it but right now you can do whatever you want? Also a clone of superman is at the top floor which is the exit of the building", Red said causing his eyes to widen as he looks up and has a smirk.

"I'm not gonna kill you ass well as maybe I'll accept that offer. For now get an interesting team together while I... Eheheheheh!", Naruto said as his eyes glow looking up and unleashes his own "Omega Beam" it's color is white as it hits the ceiling causing an explosion too happen.

"Guess you want to fight, glad too have met you", Red said turning away and vegins walking away. (If your all wondering why Jason is red hood well I made it so in this fanfic that he's the first apprentice of Batman and he died because of the Joker but was brought back and if you seen the movie "Batman: Under The Red Hood" you know the rest)

"Thanks for the name Naruto, I like it", Naruto said smiling darkly as he jumps high through the floors?!

WHERE SUPERBOY IS?

Superboy, Aqualad, Flash, and Robin are currently fighting Blockbuster when the explodes under Blockbuster revealing a smiling Naruto who delivers a very powerful uppercut to Blockbuster sending him crashing into the ceiling?

"What the?", Flash said surprised at this while Naruto smiles widely like Madara did in the manga when he found out that Hashirama was also brought back to life?!

"SUPERBOY!", Naruto roars as he suddenly charged and tackles him causing suoerboy's eyes too suddenly widen shocked which he then slams into Superboy and into the wall hard as he proceeds to punch him?!

"Rahhhhhh!", Superboy yells as he suddenly punches Naruto in the face sending him skidding back but he stops and smiles more threatening too split his face on too.

"Now your talking!", Naruto yelled as he fires his omega beam from his eyes which Superboy jumps out of the way but it suddenly changed directions hitting him and causing an explosion as he hits a pillar. Superboy appears out of the smoke with his solar suit upper half in taters as he then charges as well as Naruto as both draw back there right fists as they then punch which there fists collide creating a shock wave as well as causing a crater to form under them and the air was pushed away like a gust of wind to happened.

"RAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!",the two yell as they begin punching each other without stoping as each punch causes more cracks to be made in the ground?!

"They must really hate each other?", Robin said and notices Blockbuster getting back up while they destroy the support pillars?!

"RAAAWWWWWRRRRRRRRRR!", Blockbuster roars charging at Naruto and Superboy who turn to Blockbuster angry?!

"DON'T INTERFERE!", Naruto and Superboy yell simultaneously as both pull there right fists back at the same time, Naruto swings his right and Superboy his left as both there fists slam into Blockbuster's face at the same time causing him to fly back through a support beam!

"Move!", Robin yelled drawing there attention as they hear beeping sounds to see he's planted explosives on the support beams?! Naruto grits his teeth angrily at this!

"Come Superboy, we'll have our fight later!", Naruto yelled to him as he begins running with Superboy close behind as they run out if the building collapsing!

Naruto looks up to see falling rubble coming towards him and the others which he sticks both hands in the air stoping it from fall on all of them!

"I hate collapsing buildings!", Naruto said angrily as he throws the rubble off himself as he looks to see the others were protected by him?

Naruto then turns to Superboy drawing there attention to show his his unhappiness?

"Lets fight again!", Naruto yelled while Superboy's eyes narrow while the others get in fighting takes hearing this?!

Before it could lead to a fight both stop hearing something and turn to see down one flying towards them?

"Huh?", Naruto says confused as Superman appears?

"And Superman, do we keep our promises or what?", Wally said to Superboy while Naruto loses the want to fight since it can't continue, he would have challenged Superman if it wasn't for more leaguers arriving?

"Oh great, now I can't fight anymore", Naruto said confusing the four as he then sits on rubble with an annoyed look on his face?

Batman moves next to Superman as there surrounded by the Justice League?

Superboy walks forward causing Superman's eyes to narrow as Superboy moves his tattered solar suits upper half to show Superman's symbol of "Hope" causing Superman's eyes to widen while he then puts on a uncertain look on his face while Superboy's eyes narrow which Naruto's raises an eyebrow.

"Is that what I think it is?", Batman said in a deep voice?

"He doesn't like being called an "it".", Wally said to them.

"I'm Superman's clone!", Superboy said surprising as well as shocking the Justice League.

"I'm Darkseids clone, with some Doomsday's DNA in me and half human. Just call me Naruto", Naruto said with not a care in the world but smirks seeing the shocked faces while at hearing this bad news.

"Well, that isn't nice", Naruto said with no seriousness at all but his eyes tell a different story showing them narrowed and watching them suspiciously ready to fight?

"Start talking", Batman says as they then explain.

30 MINUTES LATER

Most of the leaguers leave with Blockbuster while the others talk?

"So why did you suddenly attack me?", Superboy asks with an annoyed tone in his voice while Naruto's eyes narrow and looks at Superboy annoyed as well as a hint of anger?

"We are both clones, I want to prove I'm much superior them a weakling like you, but I do have to say you punch hard which proves that I must get stronger!", Naruto said making a fist? They turn to see J'onn look at them then he turns to Superman putting a hand on his shoulder which Superman turns to them and walks towards them as he stops in front of Superboy and Naruto?

"We'll uh... We'll figure something out for you, both of you I mean.. The league will... For now, I better make sure they get that blockbuster creature squared away", Superman said turning around and before he could fly away, he was it by an omega beam causing him to hit the ground while moving back which he looks at Naruto with narrowed eyes while the others look at Naruto in shock?

"That was a dick move you know, I don't like your attitude as well as your acting like a father who doesn't even want a son more so a clone? My dad Darkseid was your enemy so I don't blame you for not trusting me but not knowing if you should even consider Superboy a family is quite annoying, I don't like him even so but the way you reacted and talked really gets on my nerves?", Naruto said causing Superman's eyes to widen at his attitude while Batman walks forward.

"Cadmus will be investigated, all 52 levels, but lets make one thing clear-", Batman was cut off as Flash takes a step forward while Superman stands up turning to them?

"You should have called?!", Flash said as Batman glances at him and turns back to them.

"And results aside we are not happy, you hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again", Batman said now getting on Naruto's nerves but shows a small smirk hearing what they actually did all that was quite amusing.

"I am sorry, but we will", Aqualad says to him causing Naruto too smile more at this.

"Aqualad, stand down", Aquaman said giving an order?

"Apologies my king, but no", Aqualad said surprising Aquaman at this?

"We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do? Together, on our own we forged something powerful and important!", Aqualad says to them gaining Naruto's complete interest in his words which causes Aqualad too look at Naruto when he said "together"?

"Is this because your treatment at the hall? The three of you?", Flash was cut off by Wally.

"The four of us", Wally said but Naruto smirks.

"The five of us actually", Naruto said surprising them and even shocking the leaguers while batman doesn't show it except his eyes narrowed.

"I've decided to stick with these guys for now, I want to fight Superboy more as well as get stronger so I'll be joining there team for some time", Naruto said causing Batman's eyes to narrow more at Naruto not trusting the clone of Darkseid.

"See, Batman we're ready to use what you taught us, or why teach us at all?", Robin asks taking steps forward while Superboy has his arms crossed.

"Why let them tell us what to do, it's simple, get on board or get out of the way!", Superboy said as they all look at the leaguers.

"True that", Naruto said agreeing with Superboy.

MOUNT JUSTICE  
JULY 8TH, 08:04 EDT

Hal is currently flying moving some stuff some stuff around while some Leaguers are in front of them? Naruto is currently wearing black jeans and a black shirt with a white "D" in the center.

"This cave was originally the secret sanctuary of the Justice League, we're calling it into service again since you give are determined to stay together and fight the good fight. You'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions", Batman said to them.

"Real missions?", Robin asks as Batman moves in front of them again.

"Yes. But covert", Batman said to them.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff, there's a reason we have these big targets on our chests?", Flash said next to Wally pointing at his symbol on his chest.

"But Cadmus proved that the bad guys are getting smarter, Batman needs a team that can operate in the sly", Aquaman said to them which Batman then continues.

"The six of you will be that team", Batman said confusing them?

"Cool, wait, six?", Robin asks as Batman looks up towards the Zeta-Beam causing them to turn while Naruto's eyes widen never seeing the most beautiful girl he has ever seen causing Naruto to swallow.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian", Batman said as Miss Martian touches his right arm with her left hand.

"Hi", She said to them.

"Liking this gig more every minute. Ah, welcome aboard, in Kid Flash, that Robin, Aqualad, that's cool if you forget there names", Wally said to her.

"I'm honored to be included", she said while the three love closer while Naruto and Superboy stay at there spots watching.

"Hey Superboy, Naruto, come meet miss M?", Robin said which they walk over to her and then suddenly Miss Martian's upper clothes turn into a black shirt with a red X?

"I like you t-shirt", she said causing Naruto to then glance at Superboy out of jealously and anger while Superboy looks at his shirt and back up to her which he smiles, Robin suddenly nudges his elbow into Naruto stoping him while Wally moves behind them fast while putting his arms around Superboy and Naruto.

"Today, is the day", Aqualad said to them.

WHERE RED HOOD IS?

Red hood is standing within a abandoned warehouse sitting on a chair looking on his computer and smiles at the names he found of his team.

"Naruto-Clone of Darkseid and half human from Kushina Uzumaki's DNA as well as part Doomsday"

"Black Arrow-Green Arrows long lost son which he had when he was 18 years old now son is 14.

"Red Beetle-Stole Red Beetle Scarab from "Kord Indeustries"

"Match-Superman's clone from inside Cadmus.

"Deadpool-Disowned Son of Deathstroke"

"Things are gonna get interesting, wonder what we will call ourselves?", Jason said smiling under his helmet.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 2

MOUNT JUSTICE OUTSIDE

Naruto is currently sitting against a tree sleeping peacefully while there's a bird on his shoulder. The trees leaves are casting a shadow over his face.

"You Naruto, wake up!", Wally said suddenly appearing in front of him but before he could do anything the bird flys away while Naruto's eyes open and grabs Wally by his shirt pulling him closely.

"This better be a good reason why you suddenly woke me up!", Naruto said with anger while he feels someone tap his shoulder which he turns seeing the others behind him.

"(Sigh) what is it?", Naruto said in an annoyed tone while he looks at them?

"We're touring the club house, you in?", Wally said while Naruto lets go of him.

"Fine. You did after all just woke me up so I'll come, there's nothing better to do on this island", Naruto said to Aqualad who nods.

"Well, Superboy, Naruto, and I live here so we can play your guides?", Megan said as she turns to Superboy.

"Don't look at me", Superboy says to her which Wally smiles.

"We won't", Wally said to him annoying Superboy.

"A private tour sounds much more fun", Wally says to her gaining a raised eyebrow from Naruto.

"She never said private", Robin said as Naruto nods.

"What Dick said", Naruto said with a small smirk seeing Robin's eyes widen?

"Who told you my name?!", Robin said surprised while Wally starts to contain laughter.

"You really should keep your wallet in a better place, you left it on the floor in the cave", Naruto said throwing his wallet to him while Robin catches it which Naruto passes him while Robin knows Batman will be displeased knowing he lost his wallet that fast.

"Your names dick?", Wally asks in a half joking manner.

"Shut it Wally!", Robin said while Wally's eyes widen seeing the others look at him as they enter Mount Justice.

OTHER SIDE OF MOUNTAIN

"This is the back door, the cave is actually the warier mountain", Megan said as there outside looking at the view if the ocean, then they entered the cave again.

INSIDE MAIN ROOM

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the league", Wally said to them.

"Then why abandoned it for the hall of justice?", Superboy asks which Aqualad then answers it while looking around.

"The caves secret location was, compromised", Aqualad said talking about the people outside.

"So they traded it in for a tourists trap? Yeah, that makes sense", Superboy says to him.

"If villains know of the cave, we just be on constant alert", Megan said but Naruto shakes his head as he looks around the place...

"We're hiding in plain site, they won't suspect that we're hiding here after it was discovered", Naruto says causing Megan to scratch her head.

"Yeah, that much clearer", Megan said feeling a little embarrassed at what she said and Superboy sniffs the air?

"Is smell smoke?", Superboy said causing Megan's eyes to widen in shock?

"My cookies!", Megan said as she then hovers away fast out of the room, the others then walk fast towards Negan's location and they find her taking burnt cookies out of the oven.

They stare at the burnt cookies looking exactly like coal?

"I was trying out Grammy jones receipt from episode 17 of uh... Never mind", Megan said causing Naruto and Superboy to look at each other confused at what she was talking about?

"I bet they would have tast-", Robin was cut off as they hear a crunching sound and they turn seeing Naruto eating the cookies which he looks at them with an annoyed look on his face.

"What, I'm hungry", Naruto said as he continues eating the burnt cookies?

"Um, I'll make more?", Megan said surprised at Naruto eating the burnt cookies.

"It was sweet of you to make any", Aqualad said to her which she smiles.

"Thanks Aqualad", Megan said and Aqualad proceeds to continue.

"We're off duty, call me Kaldur'ahm, actually my friends call me Kaldur", Kaldur said to them.

"You already know my name", Wally says to her at he eats a burnt cookie off of the tray on the counter.

"My names no secret, its M'gann M'orzz, but you can call me Megan. It's an earth name and I'm on earth now", Megan says to them while Superboy starts walking away

Suddenly Superboy stops as he glares at Megan causing Naruto's eyes to widen as they narrow which he puts up a barrier on his mind!

"Get out of my head!", Superboy yells angrily causing everyone to turn towards her while Megan connected to everyone accept Naruto.

"What wrong, I don't understand? Everyone on mars communicates telepathically", Megan said but Naruto puts a hand on her shoulder?

"Stop it now!", Naruto said ordering her which she then stops.

"Things are different on earth. Here your powers are extreme invasion of privacy", Kaldur said to her and Wally nods while pointing at Wally.

"Besides Cadmus's creepy little G-Gnormes left a bad taste in his brain", Walky said pointing his left hand at Superboy while his right covers his face but letting Superboy see his lips but can still hear him making the action really useless.

"I didn't mean to-", Megan was cut off by an angry Superboy.

"Just stay out!", Superboy said angrily as he walks to the couch sitting down.

"Hello Megan?", Megan said suddenly while bopping her head for some reason?

"I know what we can do", Megan said as age hovers away out of the room which causes them to follow.

"Superboy please?", Megan said appearing at the corner of the pathway but all Superboy says is "don't talk to me" causing Megan to walk away which Superboy turns to see Naruto leaning against the wall and his eyes narrow?

"Why aren't you angry, she invaded out minds?", Superboy asks as Naruto shrugs.

"After what happened with Cadmus I created a barrier which blocks out people trying to hack into my mind. I'm Darkseids clone so I'm controlling my anger but only a little since I have Doomsday's DNA... I don't like you, I never liked you ever since I heard about you, all I wanted was a fight that I can remember", Naruto said in a serious tone causing Superboy to stand up as there now facing each other.

"I also have Doomsday DNA making me an even more dangerous weapon then you", Naruto said as he turns away but sadly Superboy didn't attack making Naruto displeased at this wanting to fight again but he just follows Naruto to the elevator which is on the other side of the room.

LOWER LEVEL OF MOUNT JUSTICE

They appear at a lower level using the elevator to find some kind of floating object?

"It's my Martian BIO ship", Megan says as they walk towards the strange looking object.

"Cute, no aerodynamic but cute", Wally said to her but all she does is smile.

"It's at rest silly, I'll wake it", Megan said as she extends her arms and it suddenly transforms into a sweet looking ship which turns around and the back melts down creating a door while it also create a ramp.

"Well, are you coming?", Megan said turning to them while Naruto is the first to walk towards the ship with the others following behind. As they enter it a door way opens and chairs as well as the controls appear.

"Strap in for launch", Megan said as they sat in some seats which suddenly they morph and seat belts appear going around them as Naruto sits in the front.

"Red Tornado, please open the Bay doors", Megan asks and then the bay doors starts opening while two controls appear which the ship starts hovering and speeds up fast as it flys out of the docking bay which she died a spin as she heads for the town.

"Incredible!", Robin said as Wally stares at Megan dreamily?

"She sure is", Wally said while Naruto looks at Wally annoyed.

"Uh, I mean the ship! Like all ships is a she", Wally said causing Naruto to sigh at his stupidness.

"Fast with a feet, not so much with his mouth", Robin said causing Wally's eyes to widen.

"Dude!", Wally said and Naruto leans forward as Naruto, Kaldur, and Superboy begin talking.

"You overreacted is what your thinking, just say sorry", Kaldur said as Superboy looks forward.

"So i was right, Kryptonians are hard headed after all", Naruto said which Superboy glares at Naruto who glares back.

"You guys shouldn't fight, you don't want this ship sinking do you?", Wally asks but stops as both glare at him.

"Hey, how about showing us some Martian shape shifting?", Robin asks which Megan stands up and changes herself to now be looking like a female robin, then alone looking like a female Wally.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot, Wally said with a dreamy look in his eyes as Naruto looks at Wally with a look of "are you actually serious?"

"Impressive", Robin says suddenly while clapping his hands which Megan turns to him while taking on her form again.

"But, you know your not exactly gonna fool anyone with those?", Robin says to her which Megan sits back down.

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder", Megan said and Kaldur cuts in? Superboy.

"And your clothes?", Kaldur said interested in the fact her clothes change form to.

"There origanic like the ship, they respond to my mental commands", Megan says while Superboy has an annoyed look on his face.

"As long as there the only ones", Superboy says causing Naruto to sigh at him.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls like Manhunter does?", Wally asks her drawing her attention.

"Density shifting? No, its a very advance technique", Megan said and Robin smiles cutting in.

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall eheheh when he tries it bloody nose", Robin said revealing another fact about Wally.

"Dude!", Wally yelled not wanting her to know that.

"Here's something I can do", Megan says as the ships becomes camouflaged?

"Camouflaged mode", Megan said and then they revived a message from Red Tornado for some reason?

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian, am emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbored power plant. I suggest you investigate, covertly. In sending coordinates", Red Tornado said while Megan receives them.

"Received, adjusting coordinates", Megan says to them.

"Tornado keeping us busy again", Robin said to them while they fly down to the power plant.

"Well, its a simple fire led you to Superboy. We should find out what caused the alarm?", Megan said as Superboy looks out the window towards the power plant.

"I think I know the cause", Superboy said as they see a tornado heading for them which there sucked into it causing them to be twirled around as Naruto grits his teeth annoyed at the one doing this while Megan's controls glow as she flys out of it and lands on the ground which the other fall through the floor on the feet as they see people evacuating the building while there's a tornado outside!

"Robin, are tornadoes common in New England? Robin?!", Kaldur said but they notice Robin's gone?

"Dammit Dick!", Naruto yelled as he starts running towards the building with the others following the Naruto fires an omega beam destroying the garage door to find Robin on the ground in front of some armored guy?

"Who the hell is he?", Naruto said getting in front of them.

"My apologies, you may address me as Mr. Twister-", Twister was cut off as an Omega beam suddenly hits him causing him to hit the wall hit all he does is unleash two tornadoes at them picking Naruto up from his feet and launching him into a wall which Naruto the sands getting pissed!

"Now I'm pissed!", Naruto said as he then starts charging at Twister who sends Naruto away with another tornado at his feet out of the building!

"I'll beat the hell out of you without my beams!", Naruto said as he begins charging again dodging Wally who was thrown at Naruto which he dodges! Kaldur, Superboy, and Megan head for Twister but he unleashes a powerful gust of wind sending Kaldur into a support beam while Megan hits bars near the garage door!

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero, I was not however expecting children!", Twister said to Robin who standing up angry.

"We're not children!", Ronin yelled throwing a bomb at Twister which counters the wind while he throws an explosive at Twister who flicks it away but before he could counter, Naruto slams into Twister sending him crashing into a pillar!

"Seems you can't fully bring out you power, but right now", Twister said as he sends a tornado at Naruto sending him crashing into a wall causing it to have big cracks while there others attack but were countered.

"Indeed, that was quite interesting, thank you", Twister says as he hovers out it the building while Naruto gets up as he slams his fist in the ground!

"Damn you, I won't be defeated by someone like you!", Naruto yelled getting very pissed while white bony protrusions starts to come out of his skin while some come's out of his knuckles while Naruto's iris's turn blood red which he then runs outside and finds Twister hovering them while the others are outside.

"I'm waiting for a real hero", Twister said to them.

"Megan, read his mind and find a weakness!", Kaldur said as Megan isn't sure anymore.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that?", Megan asks?

"It's ok with the bad guys!", Robin yells which Megan try's to connect but gets nothing?

"Hello Megan, Mr. Twister is red Tornado in disguise! He's inorganic, an android. How many androids do you know that can generate tornadoes?", Megan said to them.

"Red Tornado sent us here?", Kaldur said while Robin looks at Wally.

"After saying we would be tested soon enough? This is his test that would keep is busy!", Robin said thinking he's understanding what's happening?

"Speedy called us a joke!", Wally said while Kaldur punches his hand!

Suddenly they heard running to see a very angry Naruto running at Twister?

"Wait Naruto-", Kaldur was cut off as Naruto jumps high and far faster then he ever did which Twister unleashes a tornado at Naruto but he goes right through it shocking them and most of all Twister?

"Crap", Twister said as he was then tackled by an angry Naruto!

"Get off me!", Twister yelled but he was then punched in the face destroying half of helmet showing the suits metal face causing him to fly back into the ground as he moves back brining up earth!

"Whoa...", Wally said as Naruto lands on the ground pissed while Twister stands up as electricity comes from Twister?

"Get away!", Twister yelled as he unleashes a powerful tornado of wind as well as lightning at Naruto and sending him flying back and hits the ground which the bones recede while his eyes become light blue again. Before Naruto could attack again Megan touches his arm and his eyes widen seeing Megan's ship is above then in camouflage mode. Lightning starts to come off of Twister's hands while there eyes widen realizing its not Red Tornado.

"Fine then, I won't deny you sidekicks have power, but playing hide and seek with you will not help me achieve my objectives, so stay hidden! If you confront me again then I will show no mercy!", Twister threatens as he hovers away while the others stand up.

"Why didn't he see us?", Wally asks confused while the ship reveals itself on too of them.

"I placed the bio ship in between us-", Megan was stopped as the others flinch except Naruto as Superboy punches a a rock a few times.

"And that's supposed to make it right? You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red tornado!", Superboy says l

"Cool it Superboy, its not her fault", Kaldur says to him.

"It was a rookie mistake, we shouldn't have listened", Robin said to him.

"You are pretty inexperienced, hit the showers we'll take it from here", Wally says to her while walks past them.

"Stay out of our way!", Superboy says as he jumps far away while Wally uses his super speed which Kaldur and Robin follow close behind.

"I was just trying to be part of the team...", Megan said while Naruto sighs scratching the back of his head.

"Not so sure if this is a team, tell Red Tornado about this-", Naruto was cut off by Megan.

"Naruto, are you ok? You suddenly lost it and I couldn't connect to you?", Megan said talking about the part where his anger spiked.

"Seems my anger makes me stronger and also I have a psychic barrier up but in putting it down, connect to us when you have a plan but don't get in my way, Im gonna kill Twister for him beating he like that!", Naruto said with anger as he starts running and jumps high and far away leaving Megan by herself.

WHERE TWISTER IS

Twister is currently facing four of them at the sake time but moves back fast dodging an angry Naruto?!

"You!", Twister yelled as he swings both hands sending a tornado at them!

ONE MINUTES LATER

Naruto is sent crashing into a house through the ground door which he stands back up out of the rubble but he looks up to find Superboy falling towards him as well as a boat?!

"Shit", Naruto said as Superboy and the boat crash into him causing the building to collapse on them!

"Listen to me!", Mega thought connecting to them while Naruto holds his head understanding why Superboy hates it.

"What did we tell you!", Superboy said angrily.

"I know, and I know I messed up. But now I'm very clear in what we need to do so please trust me", Megan said as she tells them her plan. Which Naruto and Superboy walk out of the rubble towards Twister while Red Tornado comes down.

"Hit the shower, boys. I was hoping you could handle this clearly you can not", Red Tornado said to them.

"I was about to rip this robot to pieces!", Naruto said to him.

"The subject is not up for debate", Red Tornado said which the others start walking away.

"I was beginning to believe you would never show up", Twister said to him.

"I'm here now", Red Tornado said as he moves his right hand back and a tornado appears and sends it at Twister who dodges it and sends his own tornado at it stoping the tornado. Twister sends another one at Red Tornado who extends his right hand and it disappears.

"We are evenly matched Twitster!", Red Tornado says as he creates another tornado behind himself.

"No tornado we are not!", Twister says as he fires lightning at Red Tornado who hovers over the ground fudging it but when it hits a boat it creates an explosion sending Red Tornado back while electricity comes off of him to which Twister gets closer!

"Remain still android", Twister says as he fingers extend to which they connect to Red Tornado's head.

"Reprogramming won't take long", Twister says but Red Tornado suddenly turns towards Twister while griping the wire finger as Red Tornado's face turns into Megan?!

"Longer then you might think", Megan said causing Twisters eyes to widen as Megan forces him to move back into the Flashes tornado she send flying towards Superboy who begins punching him and leaves to holes in the suit! Superboy then punches Twister into the water which he was sent out of it by Kaldur!

"Why you-", Twister was cut off as Naruto stomps on his right hand which he has bones reappear on his knuckles which he begins punching the suit in the middle and grabs the big dents and rips the suit open to which Naruto reaches down picking a man up out of it.

"Foul, I call foul", He said while Naruto smiles as his right hand's middle fingers bone on his knuckle becomes longer as Kaldur's eyes widen!

"Naruto, NO-", Kaldur was stopped as Naruto rams it into the man's head creating sparks and red flashing lights as oil splashed on Naruto's face.

"Naruto stop!", Robin yelled while Naruto throws the body aside as it hits the ground he fires an omega beam destroying the body while they were shocked at what he did.

"Relax guys it was just a robot, right Naruto?", Megan said as they see the robotic pieces of what's left from the man Naruto destroyed as a robotic eyeball rolls out.

Naruto just stares at the oil on his sharp bone which recedes.

"...", Naruto said nothing as all the bones sticking out if his hands recede.

"Did you even know he was a machine?", Kaldur asks as Naruto begins walking away as his foot walks on the robotic eye crushing it.

"Machine, human, I would have done the same. No one makes a fool out of me especially a machine that thought I was a child", Naruto said as he's walking away while the others look at each other.

"He has Darkseids attitude about getting even she revenge", Robin said reading the reports about Darkseid.

"Guys, remind me to never piss Naruto off", Wally said to them which they nod at the retreating form of Naruto.

MOUNT JUSTICE AT NIGHT

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you", Kaldur said as there all at the table with what's left of the destroyed robot. Naruto is currently leaning against the wall the next room.

"I agree", Red Tornado said to them.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?", Megan asks him but she receives a different answer then expected.

"No, this was your battle. I do not believe it was my role to solve your problems for you nor should you solve line for me", Red Tornado said to her.

"Yeah but if your endangered...", Megan was stopped by Red Tornado.

"Consider this matter closed", Red Tornado said heading for the door which it opens as Naruto walks through it wanting to talk to Red Tornado.

"Batman, Aquaman, and Flash, they'd have jumped right in to fix things", Wally says while Robin cuts in.

"Guess if we're gonna have a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need", Robin said in a presenting something way.

"Dude, harsh", Wally said but Red Tornado heard it.

"And inaccurate. I have a heart, carbon steel alloy... I also have excellent hearing", Red Tornado said to them surprising Robin and Wally.

"Right... Sorry, I'll try to be more accurate", Robin said.

"And more respectful", Kaldur says putting a hand in his shoulder.

Naruto begins walking with Red Tornado when he turns seeing Superboy in front if Megan.

"Sorry", Superboy said as he walks away causing Naruto to sigh.

"I heard what you did in the fight with Twister", Red Tornado suddenly said as Naruto looks down at his hand which the same bones come out again looking like Doomsday but white.

"I have a new ability but... What I did... I didn't care I he was a machine or a living being. I killed him with no mercy and...", Naruto said as he grits his teeth.

"I enjoyed it, making him pay for beating me... I enjoyed getting revenge, guess I really am just another weapon to kill", Naruto said knowing its true but suddenly he feels down one touch his head an his eyes widen as both stops which Naruto turns seeing Red Tornado ruffling Naruto's hair shocking Naruto at this.

"Don't worry, just believe in who you are. Not what people say you are or what you were born to be. Come up with a code name you would like to be called, I'll be going now", Red Tornado said as he stops ruffling Naruto's hair and starts walking away leaving Naruto alone which he smiles sadly.

"Thanks... Red Tornado...", Naruto said as he walks through another pathway and if Red Tornado souls he would have smiled.

NEED A CODE NAME FOR NARUTO WHEN HE'S ON MISSIONS, GOT ANY. LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 3

CARRIBEAN SEA  
JUNE 22, 20:08 ECT

There all currently in the bio ship silent as there heading for the location.

"We're approaching Santa Prisca", Megan said to them as Naruto sees the island.

"Drop zone A in thirty", Megan said as Aqualads seat belts disappear and he stands up as he presses his symbol in his suit causing it to turn black.

"Ready", Aqualad said to her.

"Putting Bio ship in camouflage mode", Megan says as there now camouflaged as they near there destination.

Aqualad proceeds to jump into the ocean while the floor closes again. They keep going when given the go.

"Drop zone B", Megan says as they all stand up while two line appear which both Flash and Robin attack themselves to it as Flash activates camouflaged and turns to Megan.

"How cool is this?", Flash said to her which all she died is smile.

"Very impressive", Megan says as her entire body turns into a dark version of her outfit while she puts both hands on her hips.

"She won this round, 50 Megan, Flash 0", Naruto said causing Flash to look down at Naruto keeping count.

"You two, not to late to put on the new stealth tech", Kid says to them.

"No capes no tights. No offense", Superboy says to them while he crosses his arms.

"It totally works for you", Megan says drawing there attention while Megan is eyeing Superboy.

"In that you can totally do a good work in those clothes", Megan said giving a thumbs up while Naruto's eyes narrow "tch" was all he says as he touches the floor and it opens why h he drops on the floor.

"Are you crazy, creating a seismic event", Robin said quietly as he comes down along with the others as well as Superboy jumps down  
causing the others to move away while Naruto just stands there.

"What is wrong with you guys?!", Robin says to them?

"Aqualad, drop B is go!", Megan said.

"Head for the factory, I'll track your GPS and rendezvous with you guys ASAP", Aqualad said back as Robin is checking his map.

"Roger that!", Robin says as they all begin running fast and after some time there walking down a path near a waterfall.

Robin checks his heartbeat sensor to show enemy soldiers as well as a path.

"Did you hear that?", Superboy says suddenly stoping them?

"No, is it your super hearing?", Flash said to him while Megan smiles at Superboy.

"You do have great ears", Megan said while Naruto grits his teeth.

"Robin, now w-ok, that kid is seriously starting to piss me off", Naruto said getting annoyed.

"Superboy, Kid, switch to inferred, see if your being tracked?", Aqualad said as Kid does it looking forward.

"Got a squad of armed bogies incoming", Kid Flash said to them while Superboy looks to the left.

"Two squads, but they'll meet each other before they find us", Superboy said and they hear gun fire?

"No super hearing squired now", Kid said and they hear Aqualad again?

"Swing by, steer clear!", Aqualad says to them.

"Yea, yea, just soon as I find rob!", Kid said as he starts running fast!

"Idiot", Naruto said as he starts running with Superboy behind him! As they arrive they find cobra troops and Bane's men firing at each other which he turns them as Naruto tackles him but Bane turns the tables on Naruto as he shoves his head to the ground while graving his right arm but Naruto brakes free age grabs Bane by his head and throws him at a tree. Suddenly Robin arrives from above taking out three soldiers?

"What is wrong with you guys, remember covert-", Robin was cut off as Naruto punched him in the face sending Robin rolling back.

"You dumbass you never said anything, you just left. If you hasn't noticed none of us were trained by batman you idiot!", Naruto says as he turns to see Megan throw three cobra men against a tree.

They notice a cobra man running away but Awualad humid down and shocks him and stomps in his gun.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"I recognize those uniforms, they belong to the cult of the Cobra", Robin said to them.

"I am certain batman would have mentioned if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca venom operation", Aqualad said to them.

"Agreed, and since there clearly no trust between the cultists and those goons, I'm netting Cobra came in to toss them out. That's why normal supply lines have been cut off", Robin deduced.

"We get it Cobra wanted super cultists, mystery solved, radio bats and we'll be home in time-", Wally was cut off by Robin.

"These cultists aren't on venom, Cobra's hoarding this stuff, we don't leave. Not until I know why", Robin said but Naruto grits his teeth as he gets in Robins face.

"You know why?", Naruto said annoyed.

"This team needs a leader", Robin says but he was cut off.

"And you think you fit the bill? You thirteen years old, you abandon us without telling us the plan-", Naruto was cut off by laughter.

"Eheheheheh, and you think you can-", Robin was cut off as Naruto grabbed him by his shirt making him now directly in Naruto face which he's pissed off.

"Laugh at me again and it won't be pretty", Naruto said and heard chuckles coming from Bane.

"You guys only know half the story, let me show you the rest? Get you into the factory through my secret entrance?", Bane said while Megan try's to go through his mind.

"There is a secret entrance but he's also hiding something", Megan said but it doesn't work.

"Ah, ah, ah, Bane is not that easy-", Bane was cut off as a bane was at his neck.

"Try anything, I'll drop you", Naruto said while Bane stares in the eyes if a predator waiting for its prey.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend and I rather but piss of the Diablo here", Bane said to them.

5 MINUTES LATER

They arrive at a cliff showing the factory? Robin uses his binoculars.

"Look at all the product? Something is going down but if Cobra's not selling to the usual suspects then", Robin was cut off by Aqualad.

"We need to identify that buyer", Aqualad said to them.

"Good, so we're in agreement huh?", Naruto said as they all notice Bane move a rock out of the way shushing an abandoned mine?

"Answers are this way", Bane says as they all enter.

"So he's leading the way?", Flash asks them as there at the end which Bane presses a button as a door opens and he walks forward as he opens the the next door a little which Robin looks out seeing no one.

"All clear", Robin says as he runs out which the others come out too.

"Has the little fool already been caught?", Bane says as they can't see him anymore.

"He just does that, he's an idiot trying to play spy but failing at not saying anything, again!", Naruto said getting real annoyed.

"Stay put, I'll get our intel and be back before the boy wonder", Kid said as he was about to move before Naruto grabbed his leg causing him to hit the floor.

"Don't, something isn't right", Naruto said as he gives the signal to follow as they move behind crates and find what's happening.

"It's a massive shipment", Aqualad said as they can also see outside.

"Yeah, but there only taking new product off the line? There not touching this venom?", Superboy said confused.

"Maybe freshness counts?", Megan asks them?

"Helicopters coming?", Superboy said drawing there attention.

They see sports master exit the helicopter surprising them.

1 MINUTE LATER

There currently on the stairs above the workers.

"Sports master? He is the buyer?", Aqualad said suddenly!

"Aqualad to red tornado do you re-", Aqualad stops as he hears static?

"Can't reach the league, Robin, or Kid. Coms jammed... We need a plan now", Aqualad said to them.

"I got a suggestion! Rahhhhhh!", Bane yells jumping down from the pathway and lands on one Cobra while he moves a guys hand which he begins firing.

"That idiot!", Naruto yells as the three hear yelling and turn to see Mammoth comes through the subdue as he lands on the pathway which collapses as the three land in the ground. Mammoth roars loudly as Cobra is behind him with troops pointing there guns at them!

"Destroy them!", Cobra orders while Naruto yells as he tackles Mammoth who only skids back a little as he then picks Naruto up but Naruto grows a bone from his elbow like Doomsday's but white and rams it in Mammoth's shoulder causing him to yell in pain which he throws Naruto at at a tank which he proceeds to punch him in the stomach but Naruto delivers a punch to the face causing him to stumble back as Naruto charges and punches Mammoth in the face but Mammoth moves back and swings his arm causing Naruto to skid back a lot.

"Man your strong, but I've seen stronger", Naruto said and then hears Megan's thoughts?

"Everyone online?", Megan thought.

"Yeah", Naruto thought stumbling back from Mammoth.

"You know it beautiful", Kid thought begins a support beam using it as cover fire.

"Good, we need to regroup", Aqualad thought to them behind a tank.

"Easy now!", Robin thought confusing them?

"Robin not again!", Naruto thought angrily but that was all the time Mammoth needed to slam his fist into Naruto's face causing him to hit a support beam as Mammoth then rams into Naruto thorough it which he rolls on the ground hurt.

"We need to retreat! Clear a path!", Aqualad though to them as they begun running while Kid tajes out the Cobra troops which they run through the same door they came through but Mammoth grabs Naruto by his arm but Superboy punches him in the face which the two look at each other with narrowed eyes and they run through the two doors which Naruto shuts it and they run for the exit but they hear something break open and look to see Mammoth knocking down the door with Cobra troops behind him firing!

"Guys the support beams!", Aqualad said as the two then proceed to destroy then causing the ceiling to collapses while Megan uses her powers the levitate them! She lands putting them on the ground while Aqualad tajes out a red glow stick and bends it which light comes into the room.

"How could my first mission as leader goes wrong", Robin says gaining an annoyed look from Naruto.

"You to have the most experience but that's exactly what's left you unprepared. Fighting along side batman, your roles are defined. You two do not need to talk, but this team is new and a leader must be clear, he cannot vanish and expect others to okay parts in an unknown plan", Aqualad says while Robin turns to them annoyed.

"Oh so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hand! Who am I kidding, you should lead is Kaldur? Your the only one who can?", Robin says surprising Naruto at the change of attitude.

"Please I can-", Wally was cut off by Naruto.

"No Wally, he's right. He makes good decisions", Naruto said to him.

"Ok...", Wally said agreeing as Kaldur walks towards Robin.

"Then I accept the burden. Until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders", Kaldur says as he puts a hand on his shoulder.

"You were born to lead this team, maybe not now but soon", Kaldur says as Robin nods.

"Alright, our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this Island", Aqualad says to them as they get closer.

"Funny, I had the same thought", Robin says as Aqualad begins explaining the plan while they are running.

"Guys?", Naruto says as they stop seeing Bane at the exit dropping explosives?

"Halt, I'm feeling explosive", Bane says as Naruto looks up hearing beeping to find that there's explosives above them?

"You betrayed us? Why!", Kaldur asks?

"I wanted my factory back, tho I forced you until a situation which you would either take down my enemies or die trying, if the ladder, the justice league will certainly have come to advance there sidekicks and when the smoke clears, Santa Prisca will be mine once more. Blowing the tunnel with you inside, should have the same e-", Bane was stopped as Kid took the detonator!

"With what? This trigger thingy?", Kid says binding it age when he throws a punch his arm was caught by Naruto.

"I never trusted you", Naruto said and punches Bane straight in the face sending him crashing in runs tree.

"Now lets go", Naruto said to them as they begin the plan.

WHERE COBRA IS

Sports master is heading die the helicopter but suffer not kid flash appears as he tajes down some soldiers?

"Take the shipment!", Cobra ordered as Sports master begins running while Naruto and Superboy land in front of the helicopter.

"This time, I'm not going easy", Naruto said showing anger in his eyes while Superboy turns to the plane.

"RAAAWWWRRRRR!", Mammoth rusts charging at Naruto as he swings his right fist but Naruto catches it, Mammoth swings the left but he still catches it?

Mammoth's eyes widen seeing Naruto's iris's turning blood red as white bony protrusions starts to come out of his skin while some come's out of his knuckles causing Mammoth's eyes to widen as Naruto as he begins bending Mammoth's hands causing him to start to fall to his knees while Cobra's eyes at this?!

"I AM!", Naruto yell as he suddenly delivers a knee kick to the chin causing him to float a couple of inches off the ground.

"RAGNAROK!", Naruto roars as his eyes glow and fires an omega beam hitting Mammoth causing him to go flying at Cobra who ducks as Mammoth glues through the garage doors as they hear a lot of stuff break.

Naruto turns seeing Megan held hostage by Sports master who's walking back slowly while he shoots Superboy with his gun in the left hand while and holding Megan by her neck with his right arm.

"Thanks-", Sports master was stoped as he feels someone tap his shoulder which he instantly does a spin kick but it had no affect on Naruto who grabs Sports master by his neck lifting him off the air as he lets go of Megan which he then throws him at the controls of the Helicopter as he picks Megan up as he runs out of the helicopter which takes off.

"You got it?", Naruto asks looking at Megan who's in his arm as she nods holding a detonator which Naruto turns back to normal smiling as she presses it which the back of the helicopter explodes. Sports master jumps out of it using his parachute while the helicopter flys into the factory destroying it.

"Batman is gonna be pissed...", Naruto said and his eyes widen and looks to see that Megan is blushing and he realizes he's still holding her.

"Oh sorry", Naruto said letting her down while he glances at Cobra who takes his foot off of Robin which jump back to them while Cobra tajes a few steps back.

"Another time then, I would rather not fight "Ragnarok".", Cobra said dissipating in the jungle as Robin goes after him to find he's already gone.

"We're still screwed", Naruto said as they all look at the destroyed building.

"If you guys want you can blame it on me", Naruto was stopped seeing an escape helicopter with Cobra and a burnt Mammoth on it.

"We picked the right guy to lead, automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman ahahahaha", Robin says causing Naruto to sigh.

MOUNT JUSTICE  
AUGUST 4, 01:06 EDT

WOW IT TOOK TWO MONTHS FOR BATMAN TO FINALLY COME AROUND TO RAT THEM OUT ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED. ACTUALLY SHOWED DATE IN SHOW.

"A simple recon mission observe and report", Batman said to them as he's in front of them.

"You'll each receive a written evaluation detailing your many mistakes. Until then, good job", Batman says surprising them as they all look at Batman.

"No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy, how you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success and how you choose you leads. Determines character", Batman said as he starts walking away.

Naruto chuckles at this which he then walks out of the room.

OUTSIDE

Naruto is currently outside against a tree which he's currently looking at a butterfly on his finger...

"A butterfly...", someone said in a robotic voice while Naruto smiles at this.

"Hey Red Tornado...", Naruto said as Red Tornado sits beside him.

"You did well on your mission through you failed at your covert mission", Red Tornado said causing Naruto to sweat drop at that.

"I know, I know", Naruto said not liking to be told that he failed at covert.

"But... You defeated the one code named Mammoth who was infected with the a Cobra Venom. I am impressed...", Red Tornado says surprising Naruto but he smiles at the praise.

"Thanks but... I still don't know it... I don't know my reason for fighting. I don't really like any of them, I work well with them but I just can't connect to them... I... Just don't have a purpose to fight", Naruto said while Red Tornado stares at the sky.

"What about Megan?", Red Tornado asks causing Naruto's eyes widen but all he does is he knees point towards the sky while he wraps his arbs around his legs.

"When did you notice?", Naruto asked him?

"The beginning when you showed the emotion called jealousy towards Superboy. I do not understand what emotions are but I can see them as clear as day", Red Tornado said but Naruto shrugs as he stares at the butterfly.

"I don't understand, I wanted to kill Mammoth, wanted him to feel pain and admit defeat... But I followed the mission. Even so, I still wanted to kill him and those Cobra men who were beneath me-", Naruto stops and grits his teeth angrily at what he's saying.

"I'm just a monster. Im the clone of Darkseid which makes him my dad, I'm half human, have some of Doomsday'd DNA making him my uncle... I'm a threat to everyone. I DON'T EVEN BELONG HERE, I BELONG ON APOKOLIPS!", Naruto yelled with rage in his eyes but his eyes widen in shock as Red Tornado puts a hand on his head while he ruffles his hair staring at the sky.

"What you are doesn't make you a monster, its what you do that counts and to answer the second part", Red Tornado said as he looks to see the clouds moving showing the sunny sky and a bird lands on Naruto's shoulder which he turns to it in shock?

"What?", Naruto said looking at the bird shocked and notices a deer walk from behind the tree as it nudges Naruto's face?

"You see... That is not true... You are human and and New God. You are the one and only person who has a place in both worlds. Follow the path you believe in which allows you to have a place in both worlds", Red Tornado said as he sees Naruto crying?

"A place, where I belong...", Naruto says as he stops crying as he extends his right hand out towards the sun which a butterfly lands in his hand.

"I should go now. I must go check with batman before he goes about Justice League matters", Red Tornado said to him as he stands up.

"Thanks da-", Naruto stops freezing at what he was about to say but looks down sadly.

"Thanks Red Tornado", Naruto said as he nods which he begins walking away while Naruto pats the deer on :he head.

ALSO THANKS TO ALL THE ONES WHO VOTED FOR THE CODE NAME RAGNAROK. LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Also the guest who keeps messaging me about a date a live fanfic send a pm to me. Also all your readers don't forget if you like it then review.

Chapter 4

MOUNT JUSTICE  
AUGUST 3

"Rahhhhhh!", Naruto screams as he wakes up sweating from another nightmare. During the months he has been having nightmares but he doesn't tell anyone about it. The door opens suddenly causing him too look at the door seeing Flash.

"Yo, wake up were meeting Bkack Canary at the meeting room", Flash said as he then runs off while Naruto looks at the mirror of himself and his eyes widen seeing his red glowing eyes which go back to light blue.

(You can never escape who you are, you are the Clone of Darkseid making you his heir)

A voice said stoping Naruto as he turns to see a man dressed in "Dark Lord's Armor" from Star Wars Forced Unleashed 2.

"Leave me alone!", Naruto yelled as he hears laughter which he disappears while Naruto grits his teeth standing up.

"I will never become like Darkseid", Naruto said with anger as he walks out of the room. As Naruto walks to main room and sees batman talking by message?

"Studying and duplicating the powers of his opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant", as Batman said it he was showing them the video of an android fighting against the League.

"In the end it took eight Leaguers four ours to defeat and dismantle the android", Batman said to them shocking them at the time it took.

"An android, who made it, was it T.O. Morrow?", Robin asks taking a step forward towards the video.

"Good guess Robin, but Red Tornado doesn't think so", Batman said shooting down his answer.

"Was it Professor Ivo?", Naruto suddenly said gaining there attention.

"Ivo? But Ivo's dead", Kaldur said while Canary touches her chin thinking and turns to Kaldur.

"So we all thought, or hoped", Canary said to him as they turn back to Batman.

"To make certain this threat is permanently neutralized we're sending two trucks carrying the androids parts too two separate Star Lab facility's in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation. Every procaution is being taken, we will have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo or anyone tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks", Batman said to them as Wally smiles at hearing this?

"Yes, road trip!", Wally said smiling at hearing this.

"Now we take out your trash?!", Superboy said angrily at Batman.

"You had something better to do?", Batman said as Superboy looks away thinking of something.

"Coordinates received, on our way!", Kaldur said as they begin moving while Naruto walks to J'onn who turns to Naruto.

"What is it that you asked me to come all the way here for?", J'onn said to Naruto while he looks down.

"After the mission please go through my mind and kill a man dressed in a dark outfit... During the past months I've been having nightmares involving that man and what's worse is...", Naruto stops...

"What is it?", J'onn asks putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"The nightmares been about him killing all the Justice League members ruthlessly... I want you to stop that thing inside my head when I come back so please...", Naruto asks surprising J'onn but he nods.

"Do not worry, I will do what I can to stop it", J'onn said as Naruto smiles but unknown to Naruto J'onn's eyes widens seeing Naruto's eyes flash red but goes back to blue as he runs to meet the others.

LITCHFIELD COUNTRY  
AUGUST 3, 20:08 EDT

Naruto and the others are currently on motorcycles while Naruto is on a black one and wearing a black version of there motorcycle outfits.

Batman gives the "go" which they all begin driving while Red Tornado is walking with Batman towards Superman stoping him.

"I told you, we need to talk", Batman said as Red Tornado looks at Naruto disappearing.

WHERE NARUTO IS

There currently driving on the high way with Superboy and Robin but Superboy speeds up suddenly? Naruto speeds up to Robin and goes at the same speed as him to ask him something.

"What's his problem?", Naruto asks him confused?

"Nothing Ragnarok, just problems with Canary but in guessing its Superman", Robin said which he nods. But suddenly robotic flying monkeys fly past them she into the truck there guarding?

"Robin, Ragnarok, Superboy, our truck is under attack!", Aqualad says through com somewhere else.

"Having the same problems here!", Naruto said staring at the monkeys.

"I hate monkeys!", Superboy said angry while Naruto's eyes narrow getting real annoyed at these monkeys.

"Robot monkeys, ahahahaha totally Ivo sweet style!", Robin said as he presses a button on his motorcycle she changed which he's now on one wheel while the second becomes a flying sort of copter?

"Hey switch your ride to battle mode!", Robin said but Superboy doesn't while Naruto does.

"No point!", Superboy says as he sirens up and jumps off his motorcycle as he lands on the truck while the motorcycle he abandoned comes barreling towards them.

"Crap!", both said as they jump off which Naruto lands on top near Superboy while Robin lands on the back where the Monkeys are trying to open up the back!

"These annoying monkeys!", Naruto yelled as one grabs on his face and instead of pulling it off he crushes it in his hand she throws it as another! Both Naruto and Robin's little flying copters are firing lasers at the monkeys but monkeys land on them and cause it to hit the ground!

"Will they just get off already!", Naruto yelled as he throws one against the trick causing it the break while he hears a yell and turns to see Superboy holding his eyes in pain while Mokeys's pick him up high and drop him on the road!

"Superboy's out, maybe not", Naruto says as Superboy jumps high towards them! Naruto then grits his teeth as he begins knocking the monkeys off the truck fast but at that time the monkeys throw out one of the guards inside it while Superboy suddenly lands on the truck causing Naruto to lose his balance and Robin to jump back but two monkeys destroys the tires in the back left wheels causing the truck to deist and turn?

"Get the driver!", Naruto yelled as he jumps off while Robin gets the driver she jumps off two while Superboy is still on it while its rolling fast! As they get out if the corn field they find the monkeys getting away with the case.

"RAGGGHHHHHHH!", Superboy yells moving the truck off of him while he rubs his eyes seeing a blurry vision of the monkeys getting away.

"RAHH!", Superboy yelled as he jumps towards the Monkeys!

"I'll get him!", Naruto yelled jumping after him!

"Aqualad to Superboy and Ragnarok, radio your positions we'll help you!", Aqualad said on com.

"I don't need help, don't want any!", Superboy yelled as he throws the com away.

"Don't exactly know where we are but Kid Flash, follow us, Robin hack into the monkeys to see where they were headed while I follow Superboy", Naruto said as he jumps after Superboy faster.

METROPOLIS  
21:18 EDT

Red Tornado is currently talking to Batman and Superman inside Mount Justice.

"Something tells me this isn't about dessert?", Superman said to them?

"I'm done watching Naruto, he hasn't done or said anything. Will you just let it go already he's not an enemy!", Red said to Superman who looks out the window.

"He's Darkseid and Doomsday's clone, he can't be trusted. I looked more into why Naruto was created and his sole purpose is to annihilate the entire Justice League, Darkseid himself was involved with this. We can't trust the boy especially since his he took down Twister", Batman said while Red who looks away.

"What you said proved that he can't be trusted", Superman said while Red stops him.

"What about Santa Prisca? He defeated Mammoth without killing", Red said but Batman shook his head.

"No, he said he was holding back the want to kill him and Cobra's men, you told us he also said they were beneath him which proves that he acts like Darkseid as well as him wanting to get even or revenge if beaten, the Justice League will be watching him closely for any sudden action he will take against us", Batman said while Red makes a fist.

"If he does take action, what do you plan on doing?", Red while Superman and Batman look at each other.

"You know very well what we must do because of what he is", Batman said and Red turns around?

"Try it, I won't think twice to take you too down, when he becomes a full member of the Justice League, I'll tell him everything with or without your approval", Red said as to them shocking the two of his attitude.

"You care for him?", Batman said as Red turns to him.

"If that is the emotion I feel then yes I do", Red said as he then walks out using Zeta-Beam unknown to the three. They were being recorded curtesy of a man wearing a white suit invisible.

"Interesting, so he was never trusted?", a man thought looking like "Seijūrō Akashi" from "kuroko no basuke" anime.

"Jason's gonna be happy seeing this, wonder what will happen in the future and who's side Naruto will take?", Akashi thought smiling as who sinks through the walls undetected.

GOTHAM CITY  
21:21 EDT

Naruto is currently after Superboy as he lands on the train next to him as the both above the monkeys meeting place which Superboy rips open a hole for them to get through. Both jump down to find Ivo with monkeys behind him?

"Oh, hello", Ivo said to them causing there eyes to narrow.

"You! You are Ivo? I'm whelmed", Superboy said to him.

"You're one to talk, now since when did the big blue Boy Scout have a brat?", Ivo said angering Superboy more.

"He doesn't!", Super half yelled while Ivo shrugs.

"Yeah if you say so, have you met my mo-", Ivo was cut off as Naruto runs towards him and his eyes glow red while bones start coming out of his body! The monkeys charge but Naruto knocks them away while he rips off some from his body. But he starts hearing strange sounds as well as footsteps coming from the train cart?

"Accessing Captain Atom", a voice said confusing them as Naruto was suddenly blasted in the chest by a yellow beam sending him crashing into Superboy and into the back of the train cart while Ivo tajes a step forward in front of them.

"Since professor Ivo's magnificent monkeys don't float your boat, maybe my amazing Amazo will better suit you or better slay you", Ivo says moving aside as Amazo walks forward with glowing red eyes.

"This isn't good but, I fought bigger!", Naruto said as a money laughs.

"Please my android has the strength of superman what chance do you have?", Ivo said as Naruto charges a throws a few lunches which Amazo blocks easily while Naruto's right fingers knuckles bone grows as he thrusts it forward but Amazo catches it?!

"Oh sorry, did that strike a nerve?", Ivo said while above Naruto, Superboy swings his foot at Amazo who catches Superboy's leg!

"Amazo, strike a few more", Ivo said as Amazo breaks off Naruto's bone causing yell in pain while Amazo slams Superboy into Naruto which they get up while Naruto Honda his right hand.

"Access Black Canary", Amazo spoke as it opens its mouth and unleashes a high screech slung causing them to hold there heads in pain while they fly back hitting the train carts back but they still get up.

"Access Flash", Amazo says age before they could react there suddenly punches with a barrage of fists while Superboy hits the ground while Naruto is standing up.

"No wonder why daddy keeps you hidden away, your not really doing justice to the old a shield are you ahahahaha!", Ivo said while Superboy yells charging!

"Access Martian Manhunter", Amazo said which Superboy's attack goes through him and receives a punch to the face sending him out of the cart!

"Access Superman", Amazo said setting his sights on Naruto!

"Why you!", Naruto yelled and fires his white Omega beam but something odd happens as Amazo blocks it but its eyes are green when it being hit and now it turned red?

"Accessing Ragnarok", Amazo said causing Naruto's eyes to wonder as it fires a white beam at him creating an explosion shaking the train cart!

"Watch what you do Amazo, don't want this train to be destroyed", Ivo said while Naruto hits the ground but before he could get back up Amazon slams his foot on Naruto's right arm causing him to yell in pain which his eyes flow more red!

"Accessing Superman", Amazo said as Naruto was about to fire another omega beam but Amazo grabs his head covering his eyes as an explosion happened causing Naruto to yell in pain!

"Now, finish him Amazo?", Ivo said while Amazo brings up the bond he broke off of Naruto!

"NO!", Superboy yells running at Amazo but before he could reach him Amazo slams down the bone breaking through his skin and through his heart!

"RAGHHHHHH!", Superboy yelled but was slammed by Amazo's left arm and the train cart couldn't take it as Superboy is slammed through it sending him flying toward Robin's school while Amazo picks up Naruto's lidless body.

"Keep the bone fragment, we could make another one, kill Superboy with it too, now finish Superboy priority alpha!", Ivo said while Amazo throws Naruto off the cliff which he then crashes into pond where the geese fly away while Naruto begins sinking while more blood comes out of where his heart his and his mouth.

(Do it, he beat you. He made you look like Garbage, it proves you can't even beat a machine and not the originals)

The voice says as the dark figure reappears floating above the lifeless body of Naruto but then it happened as the wound begins closing as the heart begins regenerating and begins beating.

"I'lL... KiLl AmAzO... I'lL... ObLiNeRaTe HiM!", Naruto said darkly as he smiles widely while his eyes glow brighter red.

WHERE THE OTHERS ARE

There all currently fighting Superboy as he flys inti the gym from the science room.

Superboy looks up to see Ivo clapping at watching this.

"I don't usually attend these things but...", Ivo said and look behind Superboy.

"Access Superman", Amazo said causing Superboy to get up but as he was about to charge something odd happened as the roof suddenly gives in as someone crashes down surprising them. Amazo turns to find someone in front of him as tall as Darkseid, he looks exactly like "Asura" from "Asura's Wrath" the game. But he has those white bones sticking out if his skin.

Amazo throws a punch but the figure catches it easily and begins bending Amazo's hand shocking Ivo.

"Access Martian Manhunter", Amazo said as he passes through him.

"Access Ragnarok-", before Amazo could finish as he becomes solid again he was sent crashing into the stairs near Ivo!

"You are beneath me", he said as his blood red eyes looking like Kurama's glow more.

"Access Flash", Amazo said as it stood up and speeds towards him while the others arrive, Amazo dodges a fist which he's now behind him.

"Access Superman", Amazo spoke as it goes to slam the bone in his back but it just broke in two?

"That won't work, again", He said as his eyes glow and fires the red omega beam which moves behind him hitting Amazo and sending him crashing into the stairs again hard.

"Is that... Ragnarok?", Robin asks as his eyes widen in shock while Amazo stands up.

"Access Ragnarok", Amazo said unleashing the white beams but Naruto does it to but something changed, the laser began splitting up as it breaks through Amazo's beams then it was consumed by the barrage of beams which it sent Amazo back but with sparks coming off of it?

"Access Black Canary", Amazo said releasing a high powered screech but it head no affect as Naruto begins walking towards Amazo not bothered.

"Accessing Captain Atom", Amazo said as it fires a beam but all Naruto does was use his omega beam countering it.

"Whoa...", Kid said shocked at this while the others finally arrive.

"Accessing Superman", Amazo said as it then charges and makes a fist with its right hand and swings while Naruto does the same with his right but as it happened when the fists connected, Amazo was forced back and before it could react Naruto rammed it sending it crashing through the wall which when it gets up Naruto grabs it right arm tearing it off!

"Access-", Amazo was stopped as its own hand was rammed through its chest causing Amazo to start malfunction but it was stopped as Naruto draws his right fist back.

"I am Ragnarok", with thiS words he sent Amazo's head flying and into a wall which goes through it.

"Whoa indeed", Kaldur said to them shocked Naruto won easily.

Ragnarok looks to see Ivo is gone which he then looks at the bone fragment.

"Alpha Beam", Ragnarok said as he fires his read beam which it splints up destroying the fragment as well as all the beams then destroy the body completely.

Ragnarok then walks towards the head of Amazo which fell on the ground.

"Yo Ragnarok, its over now-", Kid was cut off as Ragnarok looks at all of them with its glowing ready to fire a Alpha Beam.

"Something wrong, I can't even connect to Naruto, S  
something's blocking me from connecting?", Megan said shocked but suddenly Ragnarok's eyes stop glowing as he then hits the ground shocking them as Naruto's body turns back to the original while he's currently unconscious.

"Naruto...!", Aqualad said as they run to Naruto and Superboy's eyes widen seeing no injury at all from where he was stabbed...

"But he died... I heard his heart beat stop?", Suoerboy said completely shocked while Robin's eyes widen.

"Doomsday develops and adapts an immunity to any attack that harms him; a key component of this ability is that he cannot die the same way twice, Naruto died from his own bone... He came back to life and can't be killed by his own bone... He's unkillable, if he died by something he just comes back to life and can't be killed again the same way he died...", Robin said shocked as they stare at Naruto while unknown to them they were being watched by who's video taping this.

"Damn... No wonder why the light wants him", a young woman said. She has thick black hair and grey eyes, as well as olive-colored skin. The outfit she uses whilst working for the League of Shadows is a dark green colored kimono, and appears as though it has shreds and rips along it. The kimono is tied around her waist, where its length reaches just above her knees. She also wears black knee-high boots. A trademark of her appearance is a white mask, resembling a cat's head with red stripes and a wide grin.

MOUNT JUSTICE  
AUGUST 4, 01:06 EDT

There all currently in the main room talking.

"The Amazo Android was destroyed, but the head survived which is currently being analyzed at one of the star labs but Ivo escaped age since he created the tech, he's arguably more dangerous then the android", Kaldur says to them.

"Capturing the professor will be a League priority", Canary said while Martian Manhunter cuts in.

"But we understand your mission encountered other complications?", Martian Manhunter said as they all look at Naruto which he looks away.

"Complications come with the job, your ability to handle them has impressed the League", Batman says to them.

"The... Whole League?", Superboy asks Batman.

"Given time yes, kryptonians have very hard heads", Batman said while Naruto nudges Superboy.

"Told you", Naruto said being right while Superboy sighs.

"Of course there's no shame in asking for help, that's why the League exists because there's some problems even we can't handle individually", Batman said to them as he glances at the others hearing of Naruto's ability the same as Doomsday as well as he was about to attack his own team.

"I'm ready...", Superboy says walking forward in front of Canary which Canary smiles.

"Good, because in here", Canary said which Superboy smiles at that.

30 MINUTES LATER

J'onn is currently in Naruto room while J'onn is sitting at the side of his bed.

"Ready?", J'onn asks as Naruto nods closing his eyes.

"Ready", Naruto says as J'onn touches his head as he closes his eyes.

NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE

J'onn suddenly appears on apokolips which his eyes widen in shock.

"This isn't right? His can his mindscape be so-", J'onn was cut off.

"Disastrous, chaos everywhere, and how it looks so magnificent?", a voice said as J'onn turns around and was grabbed by the same figure Naruto saw.

"NOW! GET OUT!", he yells as his eyes glow from the mask as J'onn's eyes widen as he begins yelling in pain!

OUT OF MINDSCAPE

"RAGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!", J'onn standing up suddenly as his chair hits the ground while he holds his head in pain.

"J'onn!", Batman said as he and Green Arrow enter the room to find J'onn against a wall holding his head in pain while Naruto is now sleeping from J'onn accessing his king scape forcing him to sleep.

"It's far worse then I thought, his mindscape is being protected by something, it must be the boys other self which he force me out... I can't do anything, the dark being I met is to powerful for me to stop...", J'onn said as he stands up holding his head.

"So... What do we do?", Green Arrow said as Batman's eyes narrow at the sleeping Naruto.

"I have no idea...", Batman said to him while Red is hearing what's happening from behind the door.

WAREHOUSE

"So this is it huh?", Jason said as Akashi hands him the memory card.

"So... You in?", Jason asks as Akashi smiles.

"As the last Red Martian, sure... Either way, working with Justice League or The Light, whatever he does we follow since he makes things more interesting. I wonder what Martian Manhunter will do when he finds the one who killed all the Red Martians here, as well as the only red that has awakened the most dangerous ability of a Martian", Akashi said as Jason smiles.

"Yeah, things are gonna get interesting, still thinking if we should show him thus or give it to the light for them to use?", Jason said as be looks at the memory card with a smile.

WHAT DO YOU THINK THE PAIRING SHOULD BE AS WELL AS AT THE END OF SEASON ONE SHOULD NARUTO STAY GOOD OR EVIL. STATE BOTH WHEN YOU REVIEW AS WELL AS I WILL HAVE FINAL SAY IN VOTE. LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 5

MOUNT JUSTICE  
AUGUST 8, 09:58 ED

After what happened with Naruto, J'onn told Naruto that he couldn't do anything so he put of barriers within his mind instead of getting rid of the darkness inside himself. After that Naruto started sleeping peacefully. The others are currently at the beach having fun while Naruto is currently away from them in the woods staring at the clouds.

"Wonder how Wally's doing?", Naruto said to himself while he stares at the sky.

"That Martian is such an idiot", someone said which Naruto freezes and turns to his right to see his darkness again?

"What do you what?", Naruto said but still not understanding how he's here?

"I can sneak past J'onn's barriers but only for a short time, I know what your doing... Getting away from them, not trying to even have fun with them means you don't want to become connected to them, either way your already starting to care for them but in the end they will die by the enemy... It by you", he said as he disappears while Naruto's eyes narrow.

LATER THAT DAY

"Recognize Kid Flash B03", the Zeta-beam said as Wally appears wearing his swim trunks and holding beach supplies as well as a surf board?

"Whoa man is here! Now lets get this party start-", Wally said running but trips dropping everything.

"Dead...?", Wally said to them.

"Wall man huh, I love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?", Artemis said to him.

"Uh, who's this?", Wally said standing up and walks to the others.

"Artemis, your new teammate", Artemis said to him which all he does is smile thinking this is a joke.

"Kid Flash, never heard of you", Wally said to her.

"Uh she's my new Protege", Green arrow said putting an hand on Artemis's shoulder.

"What happened to your old one?", Wally asks while they hear the Zeta-beam being turned on?

"Recognize Speedy B06", Zeta-Beam said as Speedy walks towards them from the Zeta-Beam?

"Well for starters he doesn't go by Speedy anymore. Call me Red Arrow", Roy said to them while Green arrow takes a step forward

"Roy? You look-", he was cut off as Roy walks past the others to now be standing in front of Green Arrow.

"Replaceable?", Roy said but Green Arrow shakes his head.

"It's not like that, you told me you were going solo", Green Arrow said but Red Arrow won't budge.

"Then why waste time finding a sub? Can she even use that bow!", Roy says annoyed while Artemis walks in front of him.

"Yes, she can", Artemis said as there eyes narrow.

"Who are you?!", Wally said to her.

"I'm/she's his/my niece", both say while Naruto just blinks.

"Seriously man, lying right now?", Naruto asks raising an eyebrow at that.

"She is not your replacement, we always wanted you on the team and we have no quite on archers", Kaldur said taking steps forward.

"If we did, you know who we'd pick", Wally said to him which Roy looks at them.

"Whatever bay watch, I'm here to stay", Artemis says which Roy turns around ready to leave.

"You came for us for a reason", Kaldur to stoping him.

"Yeah, a reason named Doctor Serling Roquette", Roy says to them while Robin clicks his wrist computer smiling?

"Nano robotics genius", Robin said explaining while Naruto starts to not listen not understanding what he's talking about.

"Vanished two weeks ago", Robin said but Roy cuts in.

"Abducted two weeks ago, by the League of Shadows", Roy said surprising them.

"Whoa, you want us to rescue her from the shadows?", Robin asks him while Wally bunks fists with Robin.

"Hard core", Wally said to him.

"I already rescued her. Only one problem, the shadows had already coerced her into creating a weapon, Doc calls it the fog comprised of millions of microscopic robots. Nano tech infiltrators capable of disintegrating anything in there path. Concrete, steel, flesh, bone, but its true purpose is not destruction but theft. The infiltrators feed and store raw data from any computer system. And delivers the stolen intel to the shadows. Providing them access to weapons, defense codes, cutting edge science and tech. Serling is working on a virus to render the fog inert", Roy said which Robin's eyes widen.

"But if the shadows know she can do that", Robin said which Roy cuts in.

"They'll target her, right now she's off the grid. I stashed her at the local highschool's computer lab", Roy said to him.

"You left her alone?!", Green Arrow said with concern.

"She's with another friend of mine", Roy says confusing them at what friend?

"Why don't you and I help keep her safe", Green Arrow said to Roy but he doesn't budge.

"Even if I want to, my friend doesn't even want to meet you, and don't you want to take your new protege?", Roy said which Batman puts a hand on Green Arrows Shoulder stoping him which they look at each other and turn back to Roy.

"Your brought this to the team, its there mission, which means its hers now too", Green Arrow said while Roy makes a "tch" sound.

"Then my jobs done", Roy said walking towards the Zera-beam which scans him.

"Recognize Speedy", it said while Roy stops walking.

"That's Red Arrow B06, update", Red Arrow says as he's teleported away.

HAPPY HARBOR  
AUGUST 8, 21:53 EDT

"Everyone online?", Megan thought to them while there all connected.

"This is weird?", Artemis though to herself.

"And distracting, quoting-", Serling was cut off by Naruto.

"Your annoyed we get it, just hurry up before the assassins come, Wally dint try starting a argument", Naruto thought at Wally who has an annoyed look on his face.

"Why are you taking her side Ragnarok? She drove Red arrow off-", Kid Flash was cut off as a black arrow was fires and hit the wall right next too his head. The others turn to now be looking at a teenager wearing a black version of Green Arrow's outfit while he has a black "B" on his belt. His face is covered by a "Call of Duty: Ghosts Mask".

"If you don't shut your mouth, next ones going through your knee", Black Arrow said causing Wally to swallow which Black arrow walks towards the wall ruling the arrow out of it. Robin is surprised at this action of him firing at Wally.

"How about I just help Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the school", Artemis thought while Aqualad nods.

"Good idea", Aqualad though while he glances at Black Arrow who begins examining his arrow.

"The virus won't be of any use if we can't find the weapon, can you track it?", Aqualad thought to Serling.

"My utility fog is not a weapon, its science, brilliant science and of course I can track it but Id have to go online. Might as well as right a billboard with this address and assassinate my written in neon", Serling thought agitated which Aqualad puts a hand on her shoulder.

"We will protect you", Aqualad said as Serling presses the final button.

"Tracking fog now", Serling thought as she located it in Philadelphia on a plane.

10 MINUTES LATER

Black Arrow and Naruto are currently on the roof looking around.

"Then coming, I feel it as well as birds are flying away. Seems there here if in right", Black arrow thought as they see robin and Superboy run inside Megan's ship which they then fly off.

"Your pretty skilled with the arrow, any chance your related to-", Naruto was stopped as black arrow holds a jagged knife at his neck.

"Never utter that mans name again, I hate him for abandoning me and-", he stops while Naruto's eyes widen.

"He's actually your dad isn't he? Does he know?", Naruto thought while Black Arrow turns to Naruto annoyed.

"No he doesn't and I plan it to be kept that way", Black arrow said as Naruto nods.

"There inside", Black said with wide eyes!

INSIDE

Both Naruto and Black Arrow are currently running towards the computer room. As they arrive the one whi infiltrated got away.

"Dammit", Black said annoyed.

"We need somewhere else to hide", Naruto said as they nod while Aqualad talks to Robin on what to do next.

TIME SKIP

There now currently hiding within a smaller building near the ocean and next to the dock. Serling is currently on the computer while Black arrow, Naruto, Artemis, Wally are in the same room. Wally and Artemis are currently glaring at each other.

"Stop it both of you!", Aqualad said gaining there attention who's currently outside.

"What?!", the two thought hearing what Aqualad said?

"I can hear you glaring", Aqualad said which both Naruto and Black Arrow look at each other...

"I don't think he was joking?", Naruto said confused while Black arrow just shrugs.

Suddenly the door opens to see some guy dressed like a Spid-man while he's on the wall.

"He's mine", Black aerie says as he fires an arrow which the spider guy dodges but just as he's about to fire again the arrow releases a high pitched sound in a shirt range causing the guy to hold his ears which he falls off the ceiling his the ground. They hear glass break and turn to see a buffed out guy with a hook for a hand.

"... Ok, didn't see that coming", Naruto said completely surprised at this while Wally is currently fighting Spider-Man. Black Arrow and Artemis are currently firing at the man who's taking cover.

"Don't stop working!", Artemis said while Naruto looks around and looks up see women in a mask fire a crossbow at Serling a table flys in the way blocking it!

"Martina's here! It's now or never!", Cheshir yelled while Spider-Man fires a web at Serling but he was stopped as Black Arrow fires an arrow which explodes sending a bunch of senbon's at Spider man which hits him!

"What?", He said as he falls to his knees and then to the ground no longer breathing.

"Each one of those Senbon's carry a different poison, your dead", Black arrow said and then turns towards the man with a hook who tajes cover while Cheshire junks down hiding a knife and before they could stop her the man with the hook fires the hook connected to a chain causing them to dodge while Serling starts running until she was techies to the ground but before she could do anything her body begins green and her head makes a 90 turn.

"We've been doped", Cheshire yelled at the hook guy!

"You'll never find Doctor Serling!", Megan said as age flys up high changing back.

"Going after target, keep them busy!", Cheshire yelled as the man with the hook looks at her like she's crazy while two more spider guys jump through the windows one wearing black the other blue!

"I'm going after her!", Naruto yelled as he starts running after Cheshire while two Spider-Man's tackle Wally!

OUTSIDE

Cheshire is outside and stops in front of the van she smashed Aqualad into which he's currently gone leaving a dent in the car.

"I do not like being played", Cheshire said as she uses her tracking vision which her masks eyes glow to show foot prints which she starts running, Naruto starts rubbing after her which he junks high! As soon as Cheshire lands in the building he tackles her but as soon as he does Cheshire takes out a ball?

"Huh?", Naruto said and then it explodes causing him to start coughing while his vision gets blurry as he falls to one knee while Cheshire goes inside the building while Naruto stands up coughing!

"Damn, never expected her to use that!", Naruto said as he stands up shaking his head while his vision comes back to see Cheshire!

"Why you!", Naruto said angrily as he then jumps towards Cheshire who turns and then was tackled by Naruto causing both to roll as Naruto is on top of her.

"Guess you win", Cheshire said as she takes off her mask confusing Naruto?

"What are you-", Naruto was cut off as Cheshire suddenly leaned forward capturing his lips causing Naruto's eyes to widen as Cheshire suddenly takes out a large ball and presses the button which it explodes while Cheshire kicks Naruto off of her and he rolls standing up fast and starts coughing.

"Thanks for the date", Cheshire said as she runs off disappearing.

"Did she just kiss me?", Naruto thought as the smoke clears while he stops coughing and he can't see her anymore.

"Damn!", Naruto said angrily while behind him the doctor appears helping Kaldur out of the building while Black Arrow arrives looking around not seeing Cheshire.

"Naruto... Where's the assassin", Aqualad said tired while Naruto shook his head.

"She got away", Naruto says angrily as he grits his teeth.

"We got ours", Wally said appearing suddenly with Megan carrying the four assassins.

"You didn't have to kill one!", Artemis said arriving looking at Black Arrow who begins walking away.

"He was a threat and I neutralized it, mission over. I'm going home", Black arrow said as he's walking away.

"Cool, Souvenir!", Kid said picking up the mask.

"Her mask? Did you see her face?", Kaldur asks as Naruto nods.

"Yeah...", Naruto said as he scratches his chin.

"I'm going back to base", Naruto said as he begins walking away by himself...

LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Also too the guest who keeps writing Supert History on all of my fanfics including this one. One, its support history you idiot not "Supert". Two, there is no history involving none of my fanfics main characters pasts and three, stop messaging me the same thing you fucking coward! Sign in a message me and not just use a guest to review you dumbass!

Chapter 6

MOUNT JUSTICE  
AUGUST 19, 19:39 EDT

Naruto is currently waiting in the main room for Red Tornado while Kaldur is training with Superboy which surprisingly Superboy flips him over while the ceiling opens to show Red Tornado coming down and then he begins walking.

"Do you have a mission for us?", Wally said moving in front of Red Tornado fast while Red Tornado just moves past him.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility", Red Tornado said stoping.

"Batman's with robin in Gotham so he can't give us any mission", Naruto told him which Red Tornado looks at Naruto.

"Your checking up on Nelson?", Naruto asks as Red Tornado nods as he turns around and a holographic computer appears in front of them as Kent Nelson appears in front of it.

"This is Kent Nelson, a friend. He is 106 years old", Red Tornado said to them.

"The guy doesn't look a day over 90?", Wally said to Artemis but Naruto nudges him annoyed.

"And he has been missing for 23 days. Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society, the precursor to your mentors Justice Leauge", Red Tornado said as Kent's picture turns into Doctor Fate.

"Nelson was Doctor Fate was but stopped wearing the helmet", Naruto said to them.

"More like Doctor Fake, guy knows a little advance science, dressed up to scare the bad guys and impressed the babes", Wally whispers again.

"Wally, he could kick your ass any time, anywhere", Naruto said which the others smirk at this.

"Kent may be on one of his walk bouts, but he is the care taker to the Helmet of Fate, the source of the Doctor's mystic might and it is unwise to leave such power unguarded", Red Tornado said to them. Naruto stops listening as he touches his chin.

"Helmet of Fate huh... Wonder what would happen if I put it on? Through I never saw it when I was there", Naruto thought to himself.

"So honored, I can barely stand it. Magic rocks!", Wally said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

"Take this, it is the key to the tower of fate", Red Tornado said handing it to Naruto.

"Wow what-", Wally was cut off as Naruto whacks him upside the head.

"Stop flirting, it'll be the end of you", Naruto said to him as he walks towards the hanger.

SOME TIME LATER

SALEM  
AUGUST 19, 20:22 EDT

There all currently in the bio ship.

"So Wally, when did you first realize your honest affinity for sorcery?", Artemis asked him?

"Well, I don't like to brag but uh, before I became kid flash. I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself", Wally said to them while Naruto try's to imagine it but shivers at the thought.

"We've reached Tornadoes coordinates, but", Megan said as Superboy cut her off.

"Nothing's there?", Superboy said confused.

"Take us down", Naruto asks as they land finally and get out as Naruto looks at the key.

"Guys its here", Naruto said confusing them as he extends the key and suddenly which an entire castle appears?

"How did you?", Kaldur asks as Naruto cut him off.

"I came here before with Red Tornado, got lost for an hour... It sucked badly...", Naruto said as he pushes the door open as they all walk in which the door closes.

"Uh where did the door go Naruto?", Superboy said which suddenly an image of Kent Nelson appears in front of Naruto.

"Greetings, you've entered with a Key but a tower she's not recognize you except you Naruto, you still haven't paid for the broken vase yet", the hologram said causing Naruto to sweatdrop.

"Please state your purpose and intent", the hologram asks as Wally tajes a step forward?

"We are true believers, here to find Doctor Fate", Wally said as Naruto's eyes widen.

"Fuck-", Naruti was cut off as the floor givens in showing a lava pit!

"Dammit Wally! I told you it would be the end of you and now you drag us with you?!", Naruto yelled as his bones come out of his knuckles as he stabs them against the wall which he stops in place!

"Shut it Wolverine!", Wally yelled as there falling which Megan grabs Wally, Artemis uses her gadget and fires a line into the side if the pit and swings grabbing Kaldur while Superboy tries holding onto the wall but when he finally stops his boots dip in the lava!

"RAGGGGHHHHHHHHH!", Superboy yells in pain ad he polls his feet up from the lava.

"Those were my favorite boots, this Nelson guy better be worth it!", Superboy said pissed at loosing his boots.

"Having trouble maintaining altitude, in so hot!", Megan said wiping a head of sweat from her face.

"You certainly are", Wally says smiling which Naruto's and Artemis's eye twitches!

"WALLY!", both yell!

"Hey, inches above sizzling death, I'm entitled to speak my mind!", Wally yells.

"Red Tornado sent us to check up on you as well as the Helmet of Fate! Don't listen to the idiot that talked before us!", Naruto yelled which the floor the closes which the other then land on it.

"This platform, it should be red hot, but it is cool to the touch?", Kaldur said to them.

"Don't worry megakishish-Ow, ow, ow!", Wally said as he's suddenly on the ground with Naruto bending his arm!

"Your seriously kissing me off and why the hell did you call yourself a true behoove when you never believed?!", Naruto yelled as he gets off of Wally.

"Wally, you don't believe?", Megan asks him surprised while everyone stares at him.

"Fine, fine! I lied about believing in magic! But magic is the real lie! A major load!", Wally yelled looking away while he crosses his arms.

"Wally, I studied for a year on sorcery in Atlantis. The mystic arts created the skinicons that power my water bearers", Kaldur said to him but Wally doesn't budge.

"Dude, ever hear of bio electricity-", Wally was cut off by Naruto.

"Magic is not fake", Naruto said grabbing the door to the floor?

"Wait! The backdraft from the lava will roast us alive!", Wally said but when he opens it, snow dunes out of it?

"You coming?", Naruto asks as he jumps inside the door as the others follow which the door then closes.

"Well?", Artemis asks raising an eyebrow.

"Ever hear of string theory? We're in a pocket dimension!", Wally said causing Naruto to face palm at Wally's stupidness.

"Oh, there's Nelson's cane", Naruto says as they all turn to a floating cane? Naruto walks towards it as he grabs it.

"Maybe it's Nelson's magic wand", Wally said sarcastically.

"Well your right for once", Naruto said as he examines it then it starts giving off a light glow?

"What the-ahhhhh!", Naruto yelled as he suddenly fly a up in the air disappearing?

WHERE NELSON IS

Naruto suddenly appears standing as he looks around.

"God I hate these stairs so much", Naruto said remembering how he got lost here. Naruto then looks to see Nelson on a different stair case on the floor while standing in front of him are Abra Kadabra and Klarion which his eyes widen seeing that!

"Well would you look at that, Naruto comes back after he was very angry from getting lost here", Kent said smiling at Naruto  
While his cane glows which causes his body to glow as he flush by the two and now stands in front of Naruto which he grabs the cane and the ropes on his hands disappear.

"In here!", Kent says as an elevator door opens which they enter.

"No, no, no! I want that helmet! I want it-", Klarion was cut off as he uses a magic spell to block Naruto's omega beam while the door closes. The number at the top of the elevator increases after every second while there hearing calming music...

"Who knew those evil stairs was actually a good touch to waste time?", Naruto said which Kent chuckles.

"We're up against an opponent with tremendous mystic power", Kent said which Naruto's eyes narrow seriously.

"That guy I fired my omega beam at? If it was by that guy who uses futuristic technology to simulate magic I would laugh", Naruto said which he nods.

"Right you are on both counts. Klarion the witch boy, he's an actual Lord of Chaos, the ultimate enemy for the Lord of Order like Doctor Fate, through something's changed? Klarion's been acting differently like he has a new master which is odd since he is a lord of chaos? Through I have no idea who thus master is but for Klarion to be serving him must be quite powerful", Kent said to him causing Naruto's eyes to widen in shock at knowing there's another enemy they don't know about.

Your wife was a smart women at convincing you", Naruto said causing him to smile.

"That she was", Kent says opening his watch to see his wife's face.

"That she was, she was a real pistol. Any who, Klarion's after the helmet, if he gets his sticky little mitts on it he'll turn the planet into his own personal playground of pandemonium", Kent said which they hear a ding as the door opens which they walk out to now be facing the bell? At the same time a door opens on a staircase which the others fall through while Megan floats down?

"Friends of yours?", Kent said which Naruto looks away not answering which Kent smiles but both such as a electrical attack was fired and they look up to see Klarion holding his cat with Abra Kadabra at his side.

"Of it isn't mister faker, seriously a lord of chaos working with someone who fakes magic?", Naruto said standing up while Klarion laughs.

"Ahahahaha, I know right!", Klarion said while Abra's eye twitches.

"Lets move old man!", Naruto yelled as he helps the old man to move fast which there now standing in front if the bell we he whacks it with his cane causing it to glow? The two then walk through it followed by Klarion and his cat right after he fires a spell creating multiple monsters? They appear on the roof where the helmet is floating in midair...

"You left it on the roof!", Naruto said while Kent laughs.

"No one checks the roof first", Kent says as he reaches for the helmet but sadly a red magical blast fires at Kent hitting his chest where his heart is!

"Kent!", Naruto yelled catching the man who holds his chest in pain where his heart is and chants which he taps it in the roof creating a shield!

"NOOOOOOO!", Klarion yells angrily pissed at having to break through the child!

"Not bad for a former Doctor Fake hey kid?", Kent said as Naruto helps lay him on the ground while his eyes are wide.

"This shield will give you enough time to do what you need to do, I left in my will the deed to this tower to you. Do as you want with it, its yours now. You... Remind me of me back when I was a boy... When I first met you I knew you were the one... Find your own little spitfire, one who won't let you get away with nothing", Kent said causing his eyes to widen in shock.

"But, don't die! You can still", Naruto was cut off as Kent shook his head.

"Your stronger then me and the last users... Have faith in who you are, not what others think of you", Kent said as he closes his eyes which his head moves to the side while he drops the watch...

"Kent...", Naruto said with wide eyes as tears come from his eyes at seeing someone he considered a friend die...

"I want that helmet and I want it now!", Klarion yelled throwing red magical ball after ball at the shield while Naruto looks at the helmet then Kent...

"Naruto we're in trouble, everytime we destroy theses monsters two more come back! We need Doctor Fate!", Megan said and she suddenly yells making the link stop! Klarion create two large magic red hands and slams them in the shield which they go through slowly while Kent's cane is burning away!

"Faith huh... But I don't plan on letting you control me Doctor Fate, my body my rules!", Naruto said to the helmet!

"Hey dumb kid, you put that helmet on you may never get it off!", Klarion said as he rips away the shield!

"I could beat you without it but this is not my fight until I fight you using the power of Doctor Fate", Naruto said lifting the helmet over his head which Klarion unleashes a bigger blast of his magic at Naruto while he puts the helmet on, just as he did a shining light appears blinding Klarion?!

"What?!", Klarion says as his eyes widen in shock!

"Who are you!", Klarion yelled as what appears is Naruto wearing the "experimental jedi armor" from Star Wars forced unleashed two but the cloth is dark blue while the metal platings and metal parts are golden?! The helmet is still the same Doctor Fates Helmet with white glowing eyes.

"So, lets get this party started!", Naruto said while Klarion swallows...

"Uh, do over-", Klarion was cut off from Naruto raising his right hand which Doctor Fakes symbol appears as well as three more and they fire?!

Which Klarion is consumed by it! Naruto lands on the ground while Klarion regenerates and fires a blast at Naruto who was hit by it but all there is is smoke while Naruto looks at Klarion annoyed which he begins sweating and his eyes widen as he looks up to find seven connecting circles in the sky which each one glows before the other?!

"Wait that?!-", Klarion yelled shocked at him knowing that spell!

"Be judged by the seven stars of Order! Grand Chariot!", Naruto yelled which all seven stars unleash a barrage of beams at Klarion and his cat!

"Crap! Menma was right to never allow you to wear that mask!", Klarion yells creating a shield protecting him and his cat while all the attacks his creating a big explosion which Klarion jumps back covered in wounds with his cat hurt which he lets go if the cat who drops the cat.

"Why you-", Klarion was cut off as when he turned Naruto was right in front of him which he grabs Klarion by the neck lifting him to his face.

"Uhhhhh... Can't we talk about this?", Klarion asks sweating not liking this!

"Get the fuck off my castle!", Naruto yelled as his eyes glow white and unleashes an omega beam point blank range sending Klarion flying far off this building while Naruto turns to the cat which begins walking back slowly.

"Get the hell off here you damn cat!", Naruto yelled as he just kicked the cat like a foot ball which the cat flys high and far in the air.

"And he's gone!", Naruto yelled making a salute and sighs as he looks at his body.

"Your much stringer then I thought. The DNA's within you prevent me from taking you over but you have done far better then I would have imagined", Doctor Fate said from the helmet.

"Thanks...", Naruto said as he takes Kent's watch and puts it in his body while he puts both his hands in the watch.

"Thanks old man... Hope you met your wife", Naruto said as Doctor Fates symbol appears behind him and he enters it.

WHERE THE OTHERS ARE

Abra currently has them in nets that are electrified preventing them to fight while they yell in pain with four monsters next to Abra but they suddenly disappear confusing Abra which Doctor Fates symbol appears behind him? Abra turns to be facing Naruto who's currently in front of him and the symbol glows brighter as Abra is now standing in his underwear with his want gone while Naruto draws his fist back!

"Nighty night faker!", Naruto yelled nailing Abra in the face which he slammed against the ground.

"Naruto, is that you?", Megan asks standing up which he nods.

"Yeah it's me, but also Doctor Fate? Odd... I feel kinda free and calm wearing this helmet?", Naruto said looking at his hands while Doctor Fate goes into thought.

"Could he actually be him, I never thought he would be reincarnated within this clone?", Doctor Fate thought to himself.

"So Wally", Naruto says as his symbol glows brighter which Wally is now in his underwear?!

"Is magic real or not?", Naruto asks smirking beaneaters the mask.

"Aw come on, that is so not cool!", Walky asks covering himself blushing in embarrassment while the girls laugh!

MOUNT JUSTICE  
AUGUST 20, 03:48 EDT

"I'll remember to wear you for magic battles but not for other fights. Need to get stronger on my own", Naruto says looking at the helmet as he sets it in his room.

"So, you never said what happened to you when you out on the helmet?", Artemis says at the door way?

"I was in control but enough about me... Cheshire's your sister isn't she?", Naruto said causing her eyes to widen.

"You have the same eyes as her. Don't worry I won't tell anyone about your connection to her. So, go check on Wally and see if he's ok from being in his underwear in front of everyone", Naruto said which Artemis is shocked at his words and smiles nodding while she walks away which Naruto turns to the helmet.

(Find your own little spitfire, one who won't let you get away with nothing)

After those words echo through Naruto's head he thinks about the kiss with Cheshire and his eyes widen blushing.

"Why am I thinking about this now?!", Naruto said blushing red and thought about it again which he scratches his head a lot with both hands sweating!

LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 7

BIALYA  
SEPTEMBER 4, AT NIGHT

Naruto is currently in the middle of a desert while lying on the sand with his eyes closes. They open instantly as he sits up scratching his head as he looks around.

"Who the hell hacked into the telepathic link, thank god I put up the barrier in time", Naruto said to himself as he looks around.

"And no fucking clue where the others are... (Sigh)", Naruto said while he scratches his temples getting an annoyed look on his face as he stands up but grabs his head in pain as he looks around.

"Wasn't quick enough", Naruto said as he can feel his head aching in pain and for a second he saw a blurry image of three people standing together. Naruto shakes his head as he stands up straight looking at the moon.

"Guess I better go searching for the others", Naruto thought as he begins running.

COUPLE OF HOURS LATER

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS!", Naruto yells loudly in the middle of nowhere in the desert.

"Hello, uh team?", Megan said through the telepathic link causing Naruto to look around?

"Megan? Where are you?", Naruto thought?

"Uh, who is this?", Megan thought causing Naruto's eyes to widen but narrow again sadly.

"You and the others must have gotten your memories wiped or something, I'm one of your friends", Naruto thought as he hears explosions turning to see smoke over a rocky climate?

"Where are you?", Megan thought while Naruto just sweatsdrops...

"Um... Surrounded by sand... Just track me using the link or follow the sounds of explosions", Naruto thought as he then saw Superboy not wearing his shirt causing his eyes to widen.

"Oh, seems Superboy is out of control", Naruto thought as he smiles.

"You mean the one who wore the superman t-shirt?", Megan thought to Naruto.

"That's the one!", Naruto thought as he then jumps high towards Superboy!

WHERE SUPERBOY IS

Superboy suddenly lands between Wally and Artemis shocking them as Superboy yells but before he could back hand Wally a beam hits him launching Superboy against the giant rock? Both Wally and Artemis turn to see Naruto cracking his fists!

"Bring it!", Naruto said smiling as Superboy charges again which both swing there right fists connecting and they skid back, when they try it again they catch each other fists and then slam there heads against each other! Before it could continue one dumbass decides to fire a shell at Naruto and Superboy creating an explosion.

"Ok, IM PISSED!", Naruto yelled as both he and Superboy jump out if the smoke angry at whoever fired! They land on the two tanks which Naruto simply flips the tank over while Superboy rips off the top of the tank throwing it to the side and after there done Superboy yells at Naruto and jumps at him which he fires an omega beam blasting him back while Naruto looks seeing two plans circling around a target causing Naruto's eyes to widen as he jumps for them. Naruto's eyes glow white as he unleashes his omega beam which the two lasers zig and zag hitting the planes as he lands near the others while Megan arrives.

"We're missing three more, if in right all you guys lost your memories of who we are. Wally, Artemis, do you remember anything?", Naruto says but they shake there heads slowly.

"Wait, your name is Wally?", Artemis asks while Wally looks down sadly.

"At least your name is Dick, man wonder what Robin's gonna do when I just call him that?", Naruto thought smirking but shakes his head.

"We're a team and again you all lost your memories while Super Berserker over there is another one of our teammates, we should find Kaldur, Robin, then Superboy.

NIGHT

"I. Hate. The desert", Naruto said as there walking through the desert at Night but then then heard gunfire as they run of a sandy hill to find Robin running and fudging gunfire while attacking soldiers.

"Wally!", Naruto said as he nods moving fast as he tajes all there guns and helps robin take out the other guys while the others arrive, one soldier is trying to run before he hit by a bet arrow.

"KF!", Robin said as he shakes Wally's hand.

"It's good to see a familiar face", Robin says to him.

"Hey Dick!", Naruto said smirking while Robin's eyes widen.

"First, how do you know my name and second why can't u remember the last six months?", Robin says while Naruto smirks.

10 MINUTES LATER

"So we're a team?", Robin asks as Naruto nods while Robin hands Naruto Superboy's shirt.

"Seems he went berserk... Don't use radio since they can find use, we're in a covert team under batman", Naruto said while Wally presses his symbol on his custom.

"How do we not know we work for my mentor, oh cool!", Wally said as he keeps pressing the symbol changing from yellow to black abs black to yellow.

"We look ridiculous!", Artemis said while they all turn to Wally annoyed at him not stoping pressing the button.

"Quite touching yourself!", Artemis said annoyed while Naruto chuckles.

"That's what she said, eheheheh", Naruto said while Robin laughs a little at that.

"We need our memories back!", Artemis says while Naruto takes a step back.

"Keep me out of this, I still have my memories, I don't care if you can copy it but I don't care, I'm not planning on you knowing about me memories", Naruto said as she nods.

"Aqualad!", all of them said with wide eyes.

"We got here 24 hits ago, its not good for an atlantian to be out here for to long", Naruto said while Robin checks his radar.

"He's close! But he's not moving!", Robin said showing Naruto the position of Aqualad as well as the ship which Naruto nods to him.

"You guys, go get Superboy while I take Aqualad back to the ship, if what Robin showed me was correct, the ship is one mile south near the giant rock looking like circle", Naruto said which they nod as he begins running towards Kaldur.

10 MINUTES LATER

Naruto is currently running with Kaldur on his shoulder as he can hear vehicles behind him which he runs faster. while he's running, Naruto flinches as the memory becomes more clearer which he can now identify one of them as a blond haired man with spikes ind hair and blue eyes wearing a lab coat?

"What the?", Naruto thought as he shakes his head which he then hides behind a hill of sand to see soldiers getting out of the vehicles which he sighs lying against the hill of sand waiting for the soldiers to pass.

QURAC  
SEPTEMBER 5, 02:32 EEST

"We're almost there Naruto, we have Superboy with us too", Megan thought through the link while Naruto sighs smiling while the link stops.

"Who are you, and how did you get inside my head?!", Kaldur says sitting up while Naruto puts a hand in his shoulder.

"We're friends so don't worry", Naruto said with a smile which Kaldur sits back believing him for some reason while Naruto's eyes widen again seeing an image.

Naruto eyes widen again as the image appears again which he can now see a red haired women with blue eyes standing next to the the blond haired man, but the third person he still can't identify.

"What?", Naruto thinks back to the image of the red haired women and blond man while he looks at the moon.

TIME SKIP

TAIPEI  
SEPTEMBER 7, 19:20 NST

"Wonder who will be sent to stop the meeting between Tseng and Singh Manh Li?", Naruto thought as he's against a wall while next to him to Roy? Naruto currently has on a black book bag as well as wearing a suit.

"I'm going to ask Aqualad to see if he knows Cheshire's exact hei-", Roy was cut off by Naruto.

"She's five foot six", Naruto suddenly said confusing Roy who gives him a strange look.

"Found her", Roy said spotting her as he presses a button on his suit case which it opens to show a built in bow?

"Ok, that's pretty cool", Naruto says and they both turn see cold on motorcycles escorting the one in the white car. At that time Cheshire stands up on the newspaper stage holding an RPG! When she presses it, before it could fire the rocket the missile was launches towards the sky while the people start panicking which Cheshire jumps off of the stand and starts using the people near her as leverage which she jumps on there shoulders then down as she flips a guy over.

One grabs her behind while two on both sides run to hold her down but she kicks the two in the face and stomps on the bodyguards foot causing him to let go and receives a round house kick sending him to the ground while she started running for the car Roy fires a net arrow at Cheshire who is currently in the air which she cuts it in half but as soon as she dies that Naruto tackled her to the ground while soldiers surround them pointing there guns at Cheshire who puts her hands behind her head. At that time they finally see who was in the car making Naruto's eyes widen seeing Lex Luthor?!

"What?!", Naruto said and glares angrily at him. While he stands back up the police put Cheshire in the police car but she just smiles as ages driven away.

"We have confirmation that one of them is green arrows pal while the other is a new superhero.

"They must be questioned!", a cop said to Lex who just smiles.

"Lex Luthir vouches for them captain, release them", Lex said as the captain nods to his men which they hand cuff the two.

"Why are you doing this?", Naruto said while he glares at Lex.

"Apologies. I didn't realize you wish to join the last behind bars?", Lex said calmly while Naruto's eyes narrow.

"I don't care if you have anyone fooled, your an asshole who would sell out his own family for power!", Naruto said but for a split second there was a little hurt in Lex's eyes confusing Naruto but it was covered up by Lex smiling.

"Oh, I don't pretend to be an angel, but it just so happened that this time I'm on the side of the angels", Lex said as he then walks away into the building which Naruto looks at Roy as the two enter it while Lex's bodyguard and accountant follows.

"The violence outside has not helped the peace process", a reporter said.

"Hiring assassins?! Had no one of your trips do the norths dirty work?", Tseng said loudly at Singh.

"I need no assassin Tseng! Such as a method of a southern coward", Singh said back while there guards get between them.

They start to argue in there own language.

"Tensions are running high and troops are massing on the border between the two countries. Right now Lex Luthor seems to be the best it only hope for peace", the news reporter said live while Naruto gives a shall laugh hearing that.

"Why should either side trust you?", Roy asks with narrowed eyes towards Lex.

"Because, Lex corp is a company founded in peaceful enterprise for all humanity", Lex answered innocently annoying them.

"Cut the act Luthor, I've hit intel that Lex corps been selling weapons to both countries. Your profiting off of this war, so what's your anger?", Roy says pointing at Lex who smirk walking towards them?

"More income is pocket change compared to the billions to be made investing in a peaceful united country. And isn't it better too have peace? Even if I profit from it?", Lex said smiling.

"You may not survive to profit, Cheshire failed but the League if Shadows won't stop until the contract is fulfilled", Roy says to him.

"Which does bare the question, who hired the League?", Lex said causing there eyes to widen.

"Or are you really the target? Or was your death a convenient way to sabotage the summit?", Naruto asks with narrowed eyes.

"Allow me to higher you two too find out", Lex said making there eyes narrow.

"I don't want you blood money!", Naruto says with anger as Lex gives a little laugh and puts a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Information then, about who gave you the human DNA, I know they would never out much information on that part within it", Lex said causing Naruto's eyes to widen in shock.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have hemisphere to save", Lex said walking past him.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, shall we attempt some smokes for the cameras?", Lex said to them.

JAIL

"Aren't you going to ask me, anything?", Cheshire asks doing some kind of tai chi thing?

"Cut the crap, who's your employer?", Naruto asked with arms crossed.

"Shadows", Cheshire said causing Naruto to sigh.

"Who hired those guys?", Naruto asked her but she stops and looks at Naruto.

"I don't ask", Cheshire said giving Naruto a wink causing his eye to twitch.

"Either way you know nothing, but who was your target?", Naruto asks?

"Summit and Lex, two birds and one stone", Cheshire said pointing at him.

"God... Are you always like this even with Artemis?", Naruto asks surprising Cheshire at him knowing her sister.

"Oh you know my sister, it was the eyes and skin wasn't it?", Cheshire asked moving closer to the jail bars as she grabs Naruto by his shirt causing him to move forward but stops using the jail bad as leverage.

"Where's your team when you really need them?", Cheshire says which Naruto's eyes narrow.

"This doesn't concern them, only me", Naruto said to her.

"Sure about that?", Cheshire asked as she leans closer while putting her hand on Naruto's head causing him to jean forward but age suddenly ducks holding into the jail bars.

"Oh fuck-", Naruto said as suddenly the back of the cell is blown open sending Naruto crashing into the walk while they hear the alarms go off a rope comes down showing Sportsmaster while Cheshire us coughing and turns to her dad angrily.

"It had to be you?!", Cheshire says angrily.

"Beggars can't be choosers little girl, coming?", he said as he moves down while she looks back at Naruto who's getting back up and runs out if the hole graving the rope and slides down while Naruto rips open the cell and jump down after them which both turn see Naruto chasing them while a helicopter comes down.

"I admire persistence but", Cheshire said throwing smoke bombs at Naruto who goes in it coughing while Cheshire and Sportmaster enter the helicopter!

"Go, go!", he yelled as the helicopter then takes off while Naruto jumps high! The helicopter shakes to which they see Naruto's fingers deep inside the helicopter which he's now hanging.

"Are you even trying to ditch this guy?!", he yelled as Cheshire who looks back at Naruto. Sportsmaster looks at Naruto which he tells the pilot to do a flip which he shes sending Naruto crashing down into the ground while he jumps after them!

TIME SKIP

Naruto is currently at the temple while Red Arrow as there currently spying in them which Cheshire is talking to Sportsmaster in a temple.

"The evenings agenda was to creat strife between nations", someone said in the shadows?

"Not my assassins", Ra's al Ghul said revealing himself shocking the two.

"Master", Cheshire said kneeling before him while Naruto's eyes narrow.

"And client, so twice disappointed in your failure. Luthor has been a thorn in my side for too long. Peaceful countries rarely call upon the League of Shadows", Ra's al Ghul said as he walks down the steps.

"Ra's al Ghul?", Roy said confused seeing him here?

"So I expect a better outcome, and less interference from those two boys", Ra's al Ghul said as he looks at them causing both Sportsmaster and Cheshire to turn towards them?!

"Perfect", Roy said as Naruto jumps towards the three while Ra's al Ghul gives a single to let him fight.

Naruto throws a punch which Ra's dodged easily as he kicks Naruto's foot causing him to lose his balance as he falls while both Cheshire and Sportsmaster are fighting Roy!

"I'm quite disappointed", Ra's says as Naruto swings fist after fist but Ra's just dodges it effortlessly causing Naruto's eyes to widen in shock at this!

"You have power but you have no style in using it", Ra's said as Naruto fires an omega beam at Ra's who moves fast as he moves behind a stature but the beam follows and as it was about hit, Ra's moves out of the way which it hit the statue destroying it while Naruto is punched in the face causing him to skid back while bones start coming from Naruto's body.

"Really?", Ra's said which he takes out a sword which the two then charge at each other! Naruto stabs his bone forward as he's aiming for Ra's but his sword creates sparks as it slides against Naruto's bone which he moves back but his clothes were cut.

"Is that honestly all you can do. I have lives far longer then you have", Ra's said as Naruto charges as he swings his bone at Naruto which moves out of the way as his hand destroys a statue which Ra's eyes narrow as he then jumps back.

"I am done here, sooner or later I will start getting tired but you can hit me in your state, only as the other form that you defeated Amazo in can beat me while you can't beat me right now since you have no style of fighting at all, and I thought you were the clone if Darkseid-", Ra's could finish Naruto was standing up slowly.

"Really... Your really pissing me off", Naruto said as his eyes are glowing a brighter red as Naruto gets in a fighting stance the same as the gentle fist stance while Naruto's long bones becomes smaller again causing Ra's eyes to narrow but they widen as he sees an image of Naruto having six arms as his left eye becomes Kurama's eye.

Ra's eyes at widen all way as a red aura comes off of Naruto?!

"This power is different, weaker but...", Ra's thought.

"Someone who has no special power, I won't, I will never be defeated by someone like you!", Naruto said as he makes a fist with his right hand as he charges full speed at Ra's who's eyes narrow as Naruto throws a right fist which Ra's moves his head out of the way but then it happened, a fist impression appears on Ra's face which he suddenly is sent flying back?! By the time Sportmaster and Cheshire arrive there shocked seeing what happened?!

"He dodges it, what happened?!", Sportsmaster said while Cheshire is shocked while Ra's stands up and spits out blood while he stands up.

"What the hell happened? I dodged your fist but-that image?", Ra's thought shocked but he takes out a smoke bomb.

"I can't see or feel the other arms which I can't block them, I need to retreat!", Ra's thought as he throws it against the ground creating a big smoke cloud which Naruto runs through it but Ra's already gone causing Naruto to grit his teeth while his eye turns back as well as his aura disappearing. Naruto turns to see Sportsmaster and Cheshire are gone.

"Need to get Roy!", Naruto thought as he jumps high!

AT LEX OFFICE

"The League of Shadows wants you dead", Roy said with his arms crossed next to Naruto.

"Doesn't every league?", Lex said while his assistant helps tie his tie.

"Its not just Cheshire, its Sportsmanser and Ra's al Ghul himself", Roy said to him while his assistant helps him out on his coat.

"I can't say I'm surprised, Ra's is something of a competitor of mine", Lex said to them as he buttons his coat.

"Maybe we should stand aside and watch you two take each other out", Roy says but Lex just smiles.

"That quite funny but the summit in the peace room is at stake, remember our deal Naruto. We'll increase security, though of the shadows think your dead Speedy maybe we can surprise them", Lex said to him.

"It's Red Arrow", Roy said annoyed.

SUMMIT

Lex is currently trying to get Singh and Tseng to agree on something.

Naruto looks and sighs as he sees Cheshire in disguise pulling a cart that's supposed to have tea in it.

"Don't even try it Cheshire", Naruto said gaining everyone's attention while Cheshire's eyes narrow while Naruto opens his bag while Cheshire smiles pressing a button and pushes the cart forward while she jumps back! At the same time Naruto tajes out the helmet of fate and puts it on while he throws the back to the side! Outside people can see an explosion!

At the time of the explosion Naruto created a shield blocking the explosion while the two statues fall in front of him! Naruto is wearing the same outfit he kicked Klarion's ass in. Singh, Tseng, Lex, and everyone is shocked to see Naruto wearing the helmet of fate?!

"Is that Doctor Fate?", Tseng said shocked while Naruto floats over the statue with Roy behind him.

"Explain to me how you have the helmet of fate?", Roy asks while Naruto just smiles.

"Long story", Naruto said while Cheshire stands up while Roy draws his bow.

"It's over Cheshire", Roy said but she just smiles.

"You skills think so?", Cheshire said as a helicopter pulls up!

Tseng calls his men while the troops in the helicopter run out while Sportsmaster walks out which Naruto cracks his knuckles.

"Take Cheshire, Sportsmasters mine!", Naruto said as he runs for him!

Sportsmaster turns to Naruto punches him in the face causing him to skid back as he looks at Naruto who charges at him while Sportsmaster takes out a heavy ball connecting to a wire which he spins and sends it at Naruto who catches it!

"Seriously?", Naruto said as he throws it back full force causing Sportsmaster to let it go as he jumps out of the way from it which it crashes against the wall as its now deep in it. Sportsmaster then takes out a saber and gets in a fencing stance?

"Ok", Naruto said as light light appears in his hand and a white sword appears looking like a white crystal light saber.

"Better then your team did in Prisca and Biayla", Sportsmaster said shocking Naruto.

"What?! How-", Naruto was cut off by Sportsmaster.

"Lets just say I have an inside source, very inside", Sportsmaster said to him.

"Ragnarok, lets end this!", Roy yelled as Naruto nods clapping his hands together and creates his symbol which he fires multiple beams at the enemy's hitting them ankhs the biggest beam is heading for Sportsmaster which Cheshire gets in front of it and throws a smoke bomb blinding them while a trooper jumps above them holding a javelin!

"Hell no!", Naruto yelled as he jumps high fast delivering an uppercut to the soldier sending him to the ground as he then lands in front of the soldiers.

"There gone", Naruto said as he looks at Singh and Tseng as well as the bodyguards.

"Then was most impressive Doctor Fate", Singh said extending his hand to Naruto which he shakes it while Tseng extends his hand.

"We owe you our lives sir", Tseng says which he shook his hand.

"Hey don't forget Red Arrow over there", Naruto said smiling under his mask.

30 MINUTES LATER

Both walk out after they saw the treaty signing.

"I hate that guy so much", Roy said which Naruto nods.

"Yeah, so talk to Aqualad about the mole, he's better at finding it but even I know none of my friends are the mole... Can't tell the others since I don't want the mole to know", Naruto said as Roy nods.

"Good luck with that", Roy said as he begins walking away but Naruto stops him.

"So why didn't you call green arrow or the justice league? But you called the cave?", Naruto asks him confused.

"Your right, the team deserves-has my respect, I'm still getting used to this solo act stuff. But if you need me, I'll be there", Roy said which Naruto nods as they shake hands.

30 MINUTES LATER

Naruto is currently waiting outside no longer wearing the helmet when he sees Lex walk towards him from the building.

"The one I used was Kushina Uzumaki", Lex said to Naruto which he looks at him.

"Where is she? I want to meet her-", Naruto was stopped as Lex avoids the look in his eyes.

"She's dead... She died in a crash a few months ago", Lex said causing Naruto's eyes to widen all the way in complete shock while Lex walks past him as his assistant drives in front of him in his car which he enters. Lex looks at Naruto one more time which he's currently staring at nothing while Lex looks away as he pulls his window up.

Naruto's eyes widen as he sees the image again while the third person was Lex Luthor who has his hand in Minato's shoulder smiling between Kushina and Minato, all three smiling.

NEXT DAY AFTERNOON

"That went well, our plan to ensure the eventual reunion of both countries under Lex corps political and economic guidance, is a success", Lex said pouring two drinks and walks towards the one in his room. He hands the drink to none other then Ra's al Ghul who has a bruise on his face.

"And that's another corner of the world, sees the light but... You didn't tell the boy who's DNA you used instead of your sisters", Ra's al Ghul said while Lex nods.

"Yes, I didn't tell him everything...", Lex said as Ra's al Ghul nods.

"Good, if he were to know who's DNA you really used. If I'm right, he would hunt down and kill all of us for your choice. You are after all, more cold hearted then I after all, your sister must still hate your more then anything", Ra's al Ghul said earning a glare from Lex stoping him.

"Oh right, that's a touchy subject", Ra's al Ghul said ending it immediately.

AT APOKOLIPS, IN THE DEEPEST AND DARKEST PLACE WITHIN IT.

With a dark room stands five people. One of them is currently sitting on a throne hidden within the darkness.

"Is everything going according to plan?", the one on the throne said to the four who step in the light to reveal Mongul, Klarion, G. Gordon Godfrey and the final was a machine looking exactly like Ultron.

"Everything's going to plan", Mongul says to which the figure looks at Ultron.

"How long will it take to create those four satellites Ultron? After all your the last of your kind that created it?", the figure said to Ultron.

"Years... To creat four of them...", Ultron said as the figure nods while he glances at Klarion.

"Darkseid doesn't even suspect a thing, as well as the light", Klarion said which the figure smiles.

"Now... Gordon... Turn back to your real form already", He said which the figure sighs happily.

"Finally", Gordon said as he tajes out from his pocket a black lantern ring?! When he puts it on his middle finger on his right hand is body is engulfed in darkness and what appears is shocking. It's Nekron, leader of the Black Lantern Corps and holding a long black scythe which contained a Black Power Battery at its top and a curved blade powerful enough to rip holes in reality and harm cosmic beings such as the Life Entity itself.

"Now, lets begins the meeting", the figure said to the four.

THEY HAVE FINALLY MADE THE TRAILER FOR "THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS" ANIME. IT'S A GOOD MANGA WHICH I CREATED A FANFIC OF IT BUT DELETED IT CAUSE NO ONE READ IT, LOOK UP  
TRAILER ON YOUTUBE. LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 8

METROPOLOS  
SEPTEMBER 22 LATER THAT DAY

Naruto is currently waiting outside the movie theaters as he's checking his phone.

FLASH BACK

"So that's it, I'll be back later today after I'm done with shooing", Naruto said heading for the zeta-beam while Red thinks about what he said and stops him.

"Naruto, you are acting like Green Arrow when he went on a "date", are you perhaps going on one?", Red says stoping Naruto causing him to blush a lot.

"N-No!", Naruto said blushing.

"Remember, always use a condo-", Red was cut off by Naruto yelling!

"RED! Just stop please!", Naruto said and if Red could laugh, he would be laughing like crazy.

"As you wish", Red said as Naruto uses the zeta-beam.

"They grow up so fast", Red said as he goes back to work.

FLASH BACK END

"(Sigh) man that was torture", Naruto said to himself.

"What was?", someone said causing Naruto to blink in surprise. Naruto turns and smiles as he turns to see Cheshire.

"Sorry I'm late", Cheshire says as she puts a hat on. In case the wondering, Naruto and Cheshire met each other when Naruto was sleeping in his usual spot outside of Mount Justice.

"Lets hurry up before we miss the previews", Naruto said as Cheshire smiles wrapping her arms around Naruto's right arm which he smiles as they both wall into the movie theater unknown they were being watched by someone?

"Your buying", Cheshire said which Naruto's eyes widen and starts sweating while Cheshire glares at Naruto which she stomps on his foot.

"Ow!", Naruto yelled while Cheshire starts walking into the movie theaters.

"Wait Chesh-", Naruto stopped as he remembers what she told him.

"Wait Jade!", Naruto yelled running after her.

COUPLE OF HOURS LATER AT MOUNT JUSTICE

Naruto comes out of the zeta beam smiling.

"Hey, in back-", Naruto stops as his eyes widen completely to find the League there while he sees flash and captain atom trying to free Wally and Superboy from what there stuck in.

"What the hell happened while I was gone?!", Naruto asks with wide eyes.

"What happened? The reds happened! Tornado and his-wait where are they?", Artemis said while Naruto's eyes widen all the way in complete shock that Red Tornado left.

"Gone...all three of them gone", Robin said while Naruto's eyes widen in complete and utter shock which he then grits his teeth angrily as he then walks heading for his room.

"Hey, where are you going?", Superman said as he flys to Naruto but before he could touch his shoulder, Naruto said something stoping him.

"Don't touch me...", Naruto said stoping Superman as he begins walking away again while his hair is covering his eyes and walks back to his room.

"What's with him?", Wally asks while Batman and Superman look at each other.

"He must really care for Red Tornado, after all he's the one that been closest with Naruto", Green Arrow said as he watches Naruto leave.

NEXT DAY

The League is currently repairing the cave while Naruto is with Kaldur talking too Batman.

"It was during my last mission with Red Arrow, Sportsmaster revealed that there may be a mole within the team... I chose to tell Kaldur hear and let him find the mole. Red Tornado could never be the traitor because it was to obvious from what happened must be someone else", Naruto said trying to make Red Tornado not guilty but he was cut off by Superboy?

"You knew?!", Superboy yelled and grabs Naruto by his shirt slamming him into the wall while holding him by his shirt!

"That android and his maniac family nearly killed Megan!", Superboy yelled while Megan flys toward them.

"Connor what are you doing?", Megan said flying down to them.

"Naruto and Kaldur knew we had a traitor on us and said nothing!", Superboy yelled shocking the others as they walk towards them.

"You knew?!", Robin said not liking this.

"And you didn't tell us?!", Wally asks him.

"Don't care, if I told you guys you would have told the others. I trusted Kaldur because he makes the smartest decisions, but...", Naruto as he grabs Connor by his neck and lifts him in the air.

"If you were to hurt Red Tornado, anyone of you... I...", Naruto said letting Connor down as he starts walking away and stops turning to them while his left eyes becomes Kurama's.

"Will kill you without mercy", Naruto said unleashing killing intent shocking everyone as he starts walking away.

"Naruto, you have an assignment with the team", Batman said while Naruto just continues walking.

"I don't care, I'm not coming with you guys", Naruto said and he walks down the pathway towards his room while the others look at each other.

MOUNT JUSTICE  
OCTOBER 1st, 18:13 EDT

Naruto is currently leaning against the wall in the training room thinking about where Red Tornado could be. The others finally arrive.

"So if Zatara's our baby sitter for the week why is is here and why is he eating my snacks?!", Wally complained looking at Captain Marvel who eating candy standing next to Zatara's.

"Recognize Batman, 02", Zeta-beam said as batman arrives confusing them.

"Computer, national news", Batman said as they all turn towards it seeing Cat Grant reporting live on the scene?

"The initial attack was short lived, but Metroplis was only granted a short reprieve, and despite the intervention of Superman and the Justice League. There seems to be know end in site", Cat said as there watching the justice league fight giant plants?

"Should we get out there?", Robin asks him by Batman turns to them after typing down a few things while saying "no".

"The League will soon have the situation under control, that is not why I am here. According to your intel Sportsmaster supplier Cadmus Blockbuster formula to Cobra", Batman said which Wally finishes.

"Who combined it with Banes venom to create Cobra Venom", Wally said and Robin continues soon after.

"Which Brain used to create his animal army", Robin says which Connor scratches Wolf head.

"Which upgraded Wolf", Connor said with a smile.

"Brain also used inhibitor collars like the one at Belle Reve Penitentiary", Megan finished.

"They combined it with the plants, didn't they?", Naruto asked him.

"I had green lantern run a spot analysis, the vines do contain traces of Cobra Venom", Batman said to which he after them the design of the plant.

"These cannot be coincidences, unrelated criminals cooperating with one another world wide", Kaldur said which batman agrees.

"Exactly. It's now clear out enemies have formed some kind of secret society of Super Villians. The attack on Metroplis is only the beginning", Batman said which Robin starts typing on the hologram keyboard.

"Got that right, the plant creatures have sprouted in Gotham city, Paris, Star city, Taipei-", Robin was cut off as the screens the become static confusing and surprising them?

"Dude-", Wally was cut off by Robin.

"It's not me, someone's cutting the satellite signal. All Satellite signals!", Robin said moving his fingers all around the keyboard which the Joker appears on the screen?! The joker taps his his creating a hollow echo seeming like saying "is this thing in?"

"Ladies and Gentleman, we interrupt Your regularly schedule mayhem to bring you thus important announcement", Joker said to which he turns the screen showing Atomic, Skull, Black Adam, Count Vertigo, Joker, Poison Ivy, Ultra-Humanite, and Wotan?

"From the Injustice League ahahahaha", Joker said as he then does a close up on them.

"We are responsible for the attacks on your city's, if you wish to save them, the ransom of ten billion American dollars is required. Delivery instructions have been sent to the United Nations, there is no time limit, but the longer your governments wait", Count said but Joker turns the screen to him.

"The more we get to have our... Jollys ahahahahah", Joker said smiling widely as the screen becomes static again.

"Roger that Aquaman the UN will prepare the ransom as a fall back but it won't come to that", Batman said into his communicator while Robin rewinds back at the entire team.

"Atomic Skull, Black Adam, Count Vertigo, Joker, Poison Ivy, Ultra-Humanite, and Wotan, seven heavy hitters. Probably behind nearly everything and everyone we faced", Robin said while Wally cuts in.

"There's your secret Society", Wally said while Naruto thought back to Klarion and what Kent said about a new enemy as well as Ra's...

"Something doesn't seem right... Could...", Naruto stops as his eyes narrow.

"The Justice League will handle the plants. I have a different job for this team", Batman said to them surprising using Naruto.

"Oh man", Wally spoke but receives a hit in his arm by an annoyed Artemis.

"With the plants attacking so many locations simultaneously, there must be a central control system. Your mission is to destroy it", Batman said to which Zatara walks to him.

"You realize what your really asking them to do", Zatara said to him but Batman already knew.

"There ready", Batman said while Wally is the only one confused.

"Ready, ready for what?", Wally asked but Naruto slaps him on the head causing him to hold his head.

"We're going for the Injustice League", Naruto said to them surprising the others he's going after not participating much.

"Well Batman, I hope you are correct", Zatara spoke still unsure if this is the right thing to do.

"I trust you can locate the enemy", Batman asked him which Zatara agreed.

"Indeed, Woltan's involvement suggests sorcery is part of how the plants are controlled. Robin if you can provide a holo map, I'll search for signs of concentrated Sorceress activity", Zatara says efycg the map appears after Robin finished which Zatara walks forward and chants a few words which a red dot appears?

"There, that is where you'll find the Injustice's League central control system", Zatara said to them.

"Coordinates locked in", Robin said them.

"We are on our way", Kaldur said as they all begin running towards to hanger.

"So why are you deciding to come with us?", Wally asks while Naruto has a seriously look on his face.

"People's lives are at stake, this is no time to be mopping around", Naruto said and looks at his room.

"I need to get something", Naruto said which he runs in his room getting the helmet of fate and puts it in his bag. When Naruto runs out he meets Kaldur at his four and nods to him meaning he has the helmet which they run after the others.

GOTHAM CITY WITHIN THE WAREHOUSE

"Wow, look at the destruction that's happening", Akashi said watching the giant plant fighting the Justice League.

"Yeah... Injustice League... Pathetic, this is the Lights attempt to use them as a scape goat truly pathetic", Jason said as he gets off the couch standing up.

"You got that right, my fear old dad doesn't even know about me working against him", Red Beetle said, his face when wearing the red beetle doesn't look like Blue Beetle's but has no mouth but his eyes resembles resembles Venoms from Spider-Man not showing what his eyes look like.

"They thought they had everything planned out, no miscalculations. But there was one the Light didn't know about, there greatest Miscalculation...", Jason said as he heads to the door while a black version of Megan's chip appears.

"Us...", Jason said as he, Black Arrow, Akashi, Match, Red Beetle, and Deadpool.

"Lets move out", Jason said while he puts on his mask.

NEED A NAME FOR JASON'S TEAM, IF YOU CAN THINK OF ONE WITH LEAGUE IN IT. LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Thank you "Nonname" for the idea of the name since you said it first.

Chapter 9

BAYOU BARTHOLOMEW  
OCTOBER 1st, 18:52 CDT

"Whats in the duffle", Wally asked Naruto who just looks at the bag.

"Plan B", Kaldur said while Megan touches her head for some reason?

"You all right?", Superboy asked worried while Wolf turns to her.

"Dizzy?", Megan said which confused them?

"Odd, you never get dizzy when flying", Naruto said but she just shakes her head further confusing them.

"Not me "her".", Megan said but Artemis shook her head.

"I feel fine", Artemis said but Megan still shakes her head.

"Not her the bio ship, she's trying to shield us but-", Megan was cut off as the ship is having trouble keeling balanced and then suddenly they were hit by something causing the ship to skip across the water.

"What just happened?", Naruto said scratching his head confused while outside plant Vince's wrap raking the ship which try's to struggle but its pointless.

"Uh guys", Naruto said as there shocked seeing giant vines dragging them underwater but suddenly the top was ripped opened by Black Adam while Megan holds her head in pain hearing a scream.

"He's hurting her!", Megan said which Superboy yells jumping up at Adam delivering a punch to his face sending him flying while the bio ship is in the water fully while water is coming into it fast.

"No, no way am I nearly drowning three missions in a row!", Artemis says which she puts on an air breather while she gives Wally one.

"Megan, we need to get out open a hatch!", Superboy said as he touches her shoulder.

"Hello Megan, of course", Megan said as she has gills appear on her neck and opens a hatch.

"Out, everyone out!", Kaldur yelled as they all exit the bio ship while Naruto grabs the bag leaves too and once they do they immediately find land as they look to see the vines pulling the bio ship fully in.

"She's in shock, she'll need time to recover-Agh!", Megan was cut off as they fall to the ground while Count Vertigo steps in front of them using his his head hears ability of it psychic power to distort them.

"Vertigo", Wally says but Count stops him.

"It's Count Vertigo you peasant", count said and Superboy goes to charge but Adama knocks Superboy out with with punch!

Kaldur points his weapons at the water and then sends a wave at Vertigo sending him into the woods while the others get up.

"Naruto, Robin, Megan, disappear! We will keep them busy! You three fulfill the-", Kaldur was cut off as Adam punches Kaldur in the stomach which he hits the ground which before Robin and Megan could leave there hit with about her wave of psychic wave cause Naruto to jump far away from the others which before Adam could chase after Naruto Wong attacks him while Wotan appears behind Artemis and Wally knocking them out.

"One is missing!", Vertigo said angrily as he glances at where Naruto jumped away.

"Good thing we planned on countering the young hero's from the tip we received from the Light, I thought we could stop Naruto before he could fight", Wotan said.

LATER THAT DAY AS IT GETS DARK OUT

"Only me against the Injustice League, man that's not good. Just need to-", Naruto stops as he turns around seeing Ivy!

"Well hello", Ivy said as vines wrap around Naruto picking him up. Behind her Humanite junks down from a tree aiming his gun at Naruto's head.

"And good bye", Ivy says but before Humanite could fire his gun was completely crushed.

"Thats not very nice you know", someone said as both turn there suddenly forced back as they fly into the open rolling in the mud and water.

"What?!", Ivy said standing up as her eyes widen as she sees more then one person.

"You can call us "The League of Forsaken". Forsaken Leauge for short", Jason said standing next to Naruto.

"Another group of kids?!", Ivy yelled as she sends the vines at them but Akashi just smiles as his eyes narrow a little and just as the vines were about to hit they stopped and turned towards Ivy and Humanite surprising them but what was more shocking was that the vines went to them causing the too to jump out of the way while they were then cut in half.

"WASUP!", Deadpool said smiling under his mask as he cut the two vines in half.

"What the?", Wotan said as they turns to Wotan landing with Naruto's team in a cage while on it is Vertigo and under it is Adam who puts it down.

"Kill them, kill them all!", Vertigo yelled while Adam charges straight at them but was tackled by Match who proceeds to punch Adam in the face but Adam punches back!

"Insolent brats!", Vertigo yelled while Humanite charges but was punched in the face by red beetle said Humanite rolling back.

"Is that all, come on. SHOW ME A REAL FIGHT!", Red Beetle yelled as his hands turn into cannon and unleashes two red beams at Humanite sending him crashing into a tree while Red Beetle charges full speed and rams into Humanite tearing down the tree while he's still running holding into Humanite!

"Why you!", Ivy yelled standing next to Vertigo while the two are looking at Akashi and Deadpool.

"Can't wait to slash you two down!", Deadpool yelled while the enemy glares at him while Ivy sends her vines at the two Deadpool charges as in just two swings with both sword cut the vines easily.

"That won't help you against me!", Vertigo yelled as he sends smother psychic wave at Deadpool who yells in pain binding his head.

"Now so you see, you kids can't-", Vertigo stops as he vomits up blood and his eyes widen as Ivy hits the ground with a a deep slash mark in her back while Vertigo looks down at the sword through his chest and turns to see none other then Deadpool himself.

"But... That's impossible... I hit-", Vertigo stops as he turns to see Akashi right in front of his with his eyes Sasuke's EMS.

"I awaken the Martians strongest ability, complete control over the five senses but there are a few catches in using the ability, but using it on multiple people drains me quickly as well as causes headaches", Akashi said smiling as his eyes turn back to normal while he steps aside as Deadpool kicks Vertigo off his sword.

"That wasn't fun at all, I could have cut there heads off and delivered it to the light on a bloody silver plater!", Deadpool said while Akashi looks unpleasantly at his white suit that has blood on it which he then makes its color turn to blood red as well as his pants while his shoes are still black. Akashi then loosened his black tie.

"Wonder how the others-", Akashi stops as Humanite is thrown in front of them badly bruised and beaten with blood coming from his mouth.

"The monkey bit me and beetle, it deserved it", Red said walking towards them as Deadpool shrugs.

"RAGHHHHHHHHHH!", Match yells as they all turn to see him and Match going at it none stop as there beating each other up.

"I... Need to...", Ivy said extending her hand towards the big tree like vines in the building there protecting which the tree suddenly she sees blinking lights with arrows on it which it then explodes shocking Ivy. Suddenly someone stomped on her hand causing her to look up in fear.

"Sorry beautiful, was that yours?", Black Arrow said raising an eyebrow while he ducks from a beam to see Atomic Skull and Joker walking out of the building.

"Children, children foiled our plan?!", Joker yelled as he turns seeing Adam being sent into a tree while he looks to see Red Hood leaning against after tapping his finger.

"Inconceivable, unacceptable, retributionable! That last one might not be a a word so so-", Joker was cut off as Wotan flames into him in golden chains causing Joker to turn with wide eyes at Naruto wearing the helmet of fate tapping his fingers while standing in front of the others.

"Uh, skull!", joker yelled taking steps back while he turns to receive a punch to the face curtesy of Red Hood who cracks his knuckles.

"Hello, Joker. Missed me?", Red Hood said while Joker just smiles giving a laugh which he looks at Red smiling while Skull fires another beam at them but Red Hood dodges as he takes out a gun and fires shooting Skull in the leg causing him to fall on one knee while they hear yelling to see Match giving Adam a punch straight in the face sending him at Naruto who then slams Adam straight at Skull who has no time to dodge.

"Crap-", Skull was cut off as he was slammed by Adam which both are knocked out.

"Uh...", Joker said while Naruto takes his helmet off which Red Takes out a metal crow bar and before the others could stop him Black arrow, Akashi, An angry Match that shocks Superboy, Red Beetle, and Deadpool stand in front of them.

"Don't even try it, you aren't in our League", Akashi said while Megan's eyes widen completely shocked at Akashi knowing who he is.

"How-", Superboy tried to ask Match be he was cut off by him.

"Ask Lex Luthor, he was involved with the cloning of Superman", Match said and they begin seeing Red Hood swinging the bar on Joker beating him while he makes sounds and grunts of pain and after thirty agonizing seconds he stops.

"Tell me, how does that feel?", Red Hood asks as Joker spits out blood looking at Red Hood.

"Uh you know, it only hurts when I laugh", Joker said and smiles.

"But hey, I gotta know. Who are you? Did we blow up a school bus together", Joker asks him?

"No, I'm just something you helped make", Red Hood said to him.

"That's pretty cryptic, but interesting. Tell me more", Joker said but which Red Hood grabs Joker by his shirt and begins beating him with it again!

"Stop, you'll kill him!", Megan yelled but they just look at each other and laugh a little.

"Seriously? Your a little late on that one", Black Arrow said pointing at the dead Vertigo shocking them.

"Whats happening?", Zatara said as he is floating down with the justice League too?!

"There here huh", Red Hood said as he drops Joker while there surrounded.

"It's over, Jason", Batman said shocking Robin while the others look at Jason who tajes his helmet of and attaches it to his pants.

"So you knew", Jason said while Joker stands up drawing there attention.

"There won't be another day for any of us-", before Joker could finish Deadlool moves fast as he chops of Jokers hand causing him to yell in pain while Jason grabs Joker and puts a gun to his head. Before the Leaguers could move Akashi stopped them.

"Don't even try it", Akashi said as he steps in front of them stoping then while Martian Manhunters eyes widen.

"Akashi, why are you here?", J'onn asks while Akashi just smiles.

"You know him?", Superman asks confused while J'onn nods as his eyes narrow.

"He is wanted for high treason of murdering every single red Martian on mars...", J'onn said shocking everyone while Akashi just smiles.

"It's there fault, my older brother tried to kill me since I had more power then him. I had to kill him, what choice did I have and then I get kicked out by my family called a traitor and was sent to death. What other choice did I have? I just got rid of those asshole red Martians", Akashi said causing J'onn's eyes narrow while the others are shocked at this.

"Oh, if it isn't your dad Black Arrow!", Deadpool said pointing at Oliver's eyes to widen.

"What?", Oliver asked and Black arrow pulls his hood up and then Oliver's eyes widen completely while everyone is shocked seeing Black arrow looking like a younger version of Oliver but he has dark purple hair not blond.

"You remember a woman called Anko? She died because of my step father!", Black Arrow said showing his anger while Oliver's eyes widen completely in shock as well as speechless while black arrow puts his mask back on then his hood while Superman is shocked seeing Match who has an annoyed look on his face.

"I'm another clone of you superman, but all kryptonian", Match said while Superman's eyes widen as they all turn towards Jason again.

"Now... I don't know what clouded your judgment it worse. Your guilt? Bruce I forgive you, for not saving me... But why, why on gods earth is he still alive?!", Jason yells with anger which Joker laughs smiling.

"Ahahahahahahah, gotta give the boy points. He came all the way back from the dead to make this party happen. So, who got a camera? Get one of me and the kid first, then you and me, then the three of us, and then one with the gun, then-", Joker was cut off as Black Arrow fires an arrow through Jokers knee causing him to yell in pain as he hits the ground which Jason points his gun at Jokers head.

"You be as quiet as possible, or I'll put one in your head", Jason said to Joker.

"Party pooper, no cake for you", Joker said which Jason stands back up still pointing the gun at Jokers head.

"Ignoring what he's done in the past, blindly stupidly disregarding the entire graveyards he's filled, the thousands who have suffered, the friends he's crippled! You know I thought, I thought that id be the last person you'd ever let him hurt... If it had been you that he'd beat to a bloody palp, if he had taken you from this world I would have done nothing but search the planet for THIS PATHETIC PILE OF EVIL DEATH WORSHIPING GARBAGE, AND SEND HIM OFF TO HELL!", Jason yelled while Robin looks between the two.

"You don't understand, I don't think you've ever understood", Batman said to him while Jason's eyes narrow.

"What? What your moral code just won't allow for that, its too hard to cross that line?", Jason said but Batman then yells surprising everyone and shocking some at the tone of his voice.

"No! God almighty, no. It'd be to damn easy, all I ever wanted to do was kill him. The day doesn't go bye that I don't think about subjecting him to every horrendous torture he's dealt out to others, and then end him...", Batman said as Joker smiles.

"Ahhhhhhhh, so you do think about me", Joker said to him.

"But if I do that... If I allow myself to go down into that place, I'll never comeback", Batman said while Jason picks Joker back up pointing the gun at his head.

"Why? I'm not talking about killing penguin, or scarecrow, or dent. I'm talking about him, just him... I'm doing it because, because he took me away from you...", Jason said sadly.

"I can't... I'm sorry", Batman said to him while everything becomes silent...

"That is so sweet", Joker said to him.

"Well... That's to bad", Red Hood said as he pulls the trigger shocking everyone as Jokers lifeless body hits the floor!

"No Jason!", Batman yelled running at him but Akashi gets in front of him as his eyes become EMS as everyone's eyes widen to see that Manhunter is on the ground knocked out with an arrow next to him while Jason and his team are currently flying away in the black bio ship while they can see Akashi at the opening in the back with blood coming from his eyes and mouth exhausted as there flying away fast which they then disappear by camouflage while before they could go after them Black Arrow fires an arrow at them which from it a recording activates from the arrow that's in front of them when it hit the ground.

(Sooner or later you'll join us Naruto right after we get the ice boy. You will join us after what we tell you something very interesting) then it creates a high pitched sound hurting everyone's ears!

THANKS TO THE ONE WHO TALKED ABOUT "ICICLE JR." IN YOUR REVIEW. LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. And the guest named "Cf96" leave more of a review please. Also when Naruto turns into Asura, his voice becomes the same as his from the english dub.

Chapter 10

MOUNT JUSTICE  
OCTOBER 11, 16:58 EDT

Naruto is currently dodging Wally fists which he proceeds to sweep Wally's feet causing him to hit the ground.

"I really enjoyed being your uh, den mother this week", Canary said with a smile and they hear the Zeta-beam turn on?

"Recognized Zatara, 11", Zeta-beam said as Zatara appears which he walks forward and presses a free buttons on the counsel?

"Access granted, Zatanna Zatara. A03 authorization Zatara 11", Zeta-beam says as Zatanna appears.

"Zatanna, this is the team. Team, my daughter Zatanna", Zatara says to them which Megan greets her.

"Hi I'm-Robin!", Megan was cut off by a very happy Robin...

"Smooth move... Dick", Naruto said as he and Wally laugh a little while Robin glares at the two as well as Connor is smirking.

"She's Megan, that's Wally, Artemis, Kaldur, Conner, and Naruto", Robin said as Zatanna gives a small laugh.

"I love fishcake, its quite good-", Zatanna was cut off by Naruto who's now gloomy.

"Dammit Jason, you could have given me a better name but you had to use the one I was as sighed too!", Naruto said angrily.

"So are guy joining the team?", Robin asked her but Zatara stopped Robin.

"Lets but get ahead of ourselves, this is strictly a visit and I am sorry we missed the training, its something from which Zatanna could benefit.

"Do the rest of you get the impression were still on probation with Zatara?", Megan thought putting up a link with the others which they start having a conversation by thought.

"Not just Zatara, I mean why is Marvel still hanging around?", Superboy thought to them.

"Because we like having him around", Wally thought while Naruto raises an eyebrow at that.

"Seriously? He waits on you like a butler you idiot", Naruto thought annoyed.

"It almost makes one nostalgic for Red Tornado as our supervisor", Kaldur thought to them.

"Yeah, at least he trusted us", Robin thought agreeing with them.

"If you ignored the fact that we shouldn't have trusted him, he was the traitor! That ma-", Superboy was cut off as Naruto grabbed Superboy by his neck making go face Naruto directly gaining everyone's attention.

"Be very sure if you want to finish that sentence, just try attack Red Tornado. I'll show you no mercy and not even give it a sexing thought to end you", Naruto said completely serious.

"Did you guys just have a psychic conversation? Cause I can't decide if that's cool or really rude?", Zatanna said which Naruto lets go of Superboy.

"We were talking about Red Tornado, its been weeks success he's disappeared, no ones telling me anything about where he is?", Naruti said angrily.

"The League is searching for Tornado as well as the other androids that invaded the cave and there creatures T.O. Morrow. Batman's made tracking him down out highest priority", Canary says to them.

"But you still haven't got a clue where he is!", Naruto yelled angrily.

"Not yet, but Tornado is Justice League, the team is not to pursue this-", Canary was caught off as Naruto releases KI?

"I don't give a shit, if I get the chance I'll go after him. No matter who's in my way, friend or for", Naruto said causing the two Leaguers eyes to narrow.

"Why don't you take Zatanna on a tour of the cave?", Zatara said unsure.

"Oh your giving a tour cool!", Marvel said arriving with a plate of food.

"Why don't you play fetch with Wolf outside, we'll be out in a few", Naruto said as Marvel nods.

"Sure, sure. I can do that. Come on boy", Marvel said rubbing outside with Wolf holding the plate.

"M-My Nachos", Wally said while Conner grabs Wally as they begin walking. When they arrive at the kitchen Zatanna then asks if they are actually taking a tour.

"No we're going after Red t  
Tornado", Naruto said which Kaldur nods agreeing.

"Oh wow out loud and everything", Zatanna said smiling.

"What about new girl", Artemis asked them.

"We could say we kidnapped her?", Naruto said which Zatanna smiles and nods agreeing.

BIO SHIP

"There all currently in the air while Naruto has a serious look on his face.

"Mega, the Bio ship wasn't authorized for departure?", Canary said through communication.

"For kidnapping Zatanna, to uh show her happy harbor. Be back soon", Megan said to her.

"Roger that, have fun", Canary says ending the connection.

"Where are we going?", Robin asked while Naruto's eyes narrow.

"If we're gonna search for Red Tornado then we need a truly dumb idea...", Robin said which everyone looks at Wally.

"Ok... A little hurt here but ok, I've got an idea", Wally said to them.

BELLE REVE  
OCTOBER 10, 18:35

"Warden Strange owed us a favor for stoping last months prison break, he's given us five minutes with you", Megan said to Ivo who's currently at the table in handcuffs.

"Spill Ivo, how do we find T.O. Morrow and his reds?!", Conner yelled.

"Now why in the world would I know how to find Morrow?", Ivo asks as Wally takes a step forward.

"Because and hears a truly dumb idea, your Morrows biggest competitor in the evil android game, who better to keep track of what he's up too and where?", Wally said to him.

"Ahh, I see you point so let me rephrase, why in the world would I tell you how to find Morrow?", Ivo said while Naruto slams his hand on the table!

"If you don't then I'll skin you alive", Naruto said completely serious.

"Oh scary, we all know you don't have what it takes", Ivo said angering Naruto while Megan then try's to enter his mind after Kaldur told her too.

"Oh please, as if I've never faced a telepath before?", Ivo said while Naruto looks at the others.

"Leave the room", Naruto said and before they could say anything Naruto yelled "NOW!" which they reluctantly left while Naruto was giving off a dark aura.

"What are you gonna do keep throwing threats at me?", Ivo said but Naruto smiles darkly causing Ivo to start sweating.

"Threats?", Naruto said and backhands Ivo to the corner of the room while Naruto throws the table to the side.

"I don't need threats to get you to talk", Naruto said as Ivo shakes his head.

"I will never tal-ugh", Ivo was cut off as Naruto graves him by the neck lifting Ivo in the air.

"You we'll see. I'll break your fingers first then tear them off slowly and painfully", Naruto said as his smile widens while Ivo starts to struggle with his legs moving all over the place!

2 MINUTES LATER

Naruto exits with a dark look in his eyes shocking the others.

"He's in a secret underground base beneath Yellowstone national park, 100 meters south of old faithful", Naruto said while the others look at each other Naruto turns to the terrified Ivo who has three broken fingers.

"Lie, I come back for you soul", Naruto said as Ivo just shakes in fear which he walks past the others.

SOME TIME LATER

"Naruto are you sure that was the right thing to do, you might have killed him?", Megam said which Naruto has an annoyed look in his eyes.

"Don't care. He just a piece if trash in the end and Superboy... Try and even touch Red Tornado, I'll kill you", Naruto said as bones start coming from his body causing the others to look at each other while the vines recede.

YELLOWSTONE NATIONAL PARK  
OCTOBER 10, 20:22 MDT

They finally land which they all stand up.

"Stealth mode", Aqualad said pressing his outfits symbol which his outfit becomes black while Wally, Artemis, Megan, Robin do the same.

" I recommend you stay behind", Kaldur said causing Zatanna to raise an eyebrow?

"Is that an order?", Zatanna asks with a raised eyebrow while Naruto sighs.

"You can come if you want, dealing with the two reds maybe annoying but morrow may have turned Red against us do we must try to disable his body", Naruto asked as Zatanna smiles at Naruto and chants a few times which she's now wearing a new outfit and does a little pose and after there running through the woods which they stop in the open.

"Ivo was right, something down there?", Robin says which they keep rubbing but stop as they are hit by abs strong gust of wind sending then back while Naruto smiles seeing Red Tornado who creates multine tornadoes should then and they move in different orders?

"Why Tornado, why are you doing this?!", Megab yelled while more tornados are created.

"Message received?", Megan thought to them which Superboy gives a nod.

"Who cares! Nail him!", Superboy yelled as they charge while Naruto stays back watching this as he looks around seeing if there being watched while the others are facing Red Tornado but they get taken down!

"Shit!", Naruto thigh as he starts running to Zatanna who begins chanting but was stopped as Red grabs her neck causing her to lose air which he throws her back and Naruto catches her in his arms and lays her on the ground while he looks back up at Red Tornado.

"Quite a performance brother, but we both know that not all it was. I have all your memories Tornado plus a next gen processor and I knew your next move before you do, blowing a message into the sand?", Red Volcano said behind Red Tornado who turns to see Volcano send a barrage it rocks at them which some of them were hit!

"Also, I know what you care most!", Volcano said as he then unleashes a beam of light from his eyes as suddenly an explosion of lava happens as lava starts puring down shocking them!

"Stage two eruption, stage three game over!", Naruto yelled as bones grow from his body and jumps at Volcano and throws a punch but Volcano dishes and grabs Naruto's arm.

"Red Torndo thought of you as a son which makes me your uncle, what would he do if I killed you and prevented you from coming back to life?", Volcano said as he grabs Naruto by his throat.

"I'll just burry you 200 meters below this surface of earth, the pressure will be so great you won't be able to move a finger or will the magma burn you to nothing, who knows", Volcano said as rocks move in the air like hands preventing them from getting to them while Volcano puts both hands on Naruto's neck and begin choking him which he can't get any air while Naruto begins punching Volcano in the face but its not working.

"I'll do that after I kill  
The others-", Volcano stops as he drops Naruto and dodges Tornados punch while Naruto is unconscious as he hits the ground.

"NARUTO!", Red Tornado yells as he unleashes a powerful tornado attack at Volcano sending him flying back into the ground! Tornado goes heading for Volcano who stands back up drawing his fist back!

"To easy", Volcano said as suddenly a piece if ground lifts in front of Volcano which it slams into Red's head causing him to move back and before Tornado could dodge Volcano slams his fist through Red Tornado's stomach shocking everyone!

"This is why machines shouldn't have emotions, it just gets in the way. I'll reprogram you after I kill all of the humans and use your back up body", Volcano said as it pulls his hand out of Tornado and throws him away while Naruto's eyes open slowly and he starts getting up.

"What happened?", Naruto said but stops as pieces of machines hit the grounf all around him while Red Tornado's damaged body lands in front of Naruto which his eyes widen in complete horror as he moves towards the body.

"Red Tornado...", Naruto said with wide eyes while Red Tornado looks at Naruto.

"Hi Naruto... Are you ok?", Red Torbado said as sparks come from him.

"Yeah...", Naruto said as

"I'm so glad... Naruto... Let it go...", Red Tornado said causing Naruto's eyes to widen in complete she utter shock.

"It is not a sin to fight for the right cause, there are those, who words alone will not reach. T.O. Morrow... I know how you feel Naruto, even if you have darkness you have a gentle side, even if you try to act it, you do not like to hurt, I know because I too have learned these feelings, but it is because you cherish life that you must protect it", Red Tornado says as Volcano jumps down in front of Naruto and Red Tornado while the others are stopped by a giant wall of earth!

"I'll just crush your head and make sure I don't crush the memory chip, without that it will be much harder to create you again", Volcano aid walking towards them.

"Please, drop the restraint you keep on yourself. Protect the life we all care for. You have the strength, I sensed it... Just, let it go", Red Tornado says and Volcano stomps on Red's head breaking it to pieces while the memory chip falls out! The others are to late when they finally break through it while Naruto's eyes widen in complete and utter horror...

"You could have saved him... Pathetic", Volcano said as Naruto thinks back to the time in the woods with the dear.

"Red Tornado, you lived life and yet I let you die... I can't do this anymore, I can't just watch as my "friends" die. It's like I'm losing the reason why I wanted to become strong?!

"I... I...", Naruto said as he can hear his heart beat while his eyes, both eyes become Kurama's which Volcano suddenly got a reading of an odd power being released while he sees Naruto's kitsune eyes?!

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Naruto yelled suddenly unleashing a wave of power sending Volcano flying back which the chip fits away but Wally catches it luckily!

"What on earth?!", Volcano said never seeing this in Red Tornado's memory's which Naruto is yelling even louder as his entire body is changing to that of Asura!

"This power, is feels odd?", Zatanna said shocked while Volcano staffs back up.

"Is that all you can do? Boy child", Volcano said as Naruto changes completely to that of Asura!

"I don't know how but your something else, even so", Volcano said but Naruto tilts his head.

"Who are you...? Where am I?", Naruto said shocking everyone that he lost his memories.

"Seems that power comes as a price, even so I'll just-", Volcano was cut off as Naruto suddenly charges fast as he rams his fist which his arms are coated in a golden metallic armor and rams the armored fist right in Volcano's face.

"You talk too much!", Naruto saif as he sends Volcano rolling back at the strength of the hit!

"Fast", Volcano said as he sends to earth hands at Naruto who unleashes a red omega beam from his eyes destroying the rock hands which he charges straight at Volcano which Naruto swings his fist fast as Volcano dodges but during the swing the fist turned directions to which it moved to the right punching Volcano in the face sending him back!

"Just die", Volcano said as he extends both hands and does a ripping apart motion which the ground under Naruto's feet rips apart!

"Naruto move!", Kaldur yelled but it was to late as Naruto fell down 200 meters and at the same time the ground closes.

"Pathetic. Must be that the anger itself caused himself to forget who he his. Red Tornado, what did you even think of him?", Volcano said as he steps on the earth which he closed.

"Why you!", Superboy says angrily.

200 METERS BELOW THE EARTH

Naruto under all the pressure of the earth as his eyes are closed having flash backs of the team and Red Tornado.

(Please, drop the restraint you keep on yourself. Protect the life we all care for. You have the strength, I sensed it... Just, let it go) the words of Red Tornado echoes through his head causing Naruto's eyes to widen as they becomes completely white.

BACK TO THE OTHERS

Before anyone could attack, the ground starts shaking and a 50 meter circle suddenly appears by cracks as Robin yells "RUN!" causing the others to get of there!

Suddenly the 50 meter circle starts lifting up and it'd shaking?!

"I...remember now...! You bastards... HURT RED TORNADO! RAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Naruto roared loudly as he try's lifting it up more which his body glows she suddenly four more arms appear!

"RAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Naruto screams as he throws the 200 width had 50 length as he throws it high 300 meters in the air?!

"Impossible?!", Volcano yelled not even comprehending the strength Naruto is showing as Naruto jumps but as he jumped his speed increases as in one hit with his fist he shatters the rock completely!

"YOUR NOTHING BUT TRASH!", Naruto yelled as he rams all three fists into Volcano's face ripping its head off as it flys high while Naruto screams as he then delivers barrage after barrage of fist attacks at the body when they falling!

"DISAPPEAR YOU PIECE OF TIN!", Naruto yelled as he rams his fist in Volcano's body's stomach causing it to glow bight my as it explodes!

"To strong...", Red Volcano spoke its head then hits the ground shattering in a million pieces while the memory chip is intact.

"Whoa...", Wally said as they all stare at Naruto who turns to them.

"What?", Naruto said annoyed as he walks towards Volcano's blinking memory chip ready to completely destroy it but he felt his shoulders felt touches being touched and looks to see Red Torpedo and Red Inferno stoping him?

"What?", Naruto asked annoyed as he turns to them which his completely white eyes glaring at them.

"It's time to stop, even Red Tornado would want you to-", Torpedo was cut off as Naruto grabs both of them by there necks!

"If you keep annoying me, I'll destroy you too!", Naruto said about to rip them apart!

"Don't brother, we don't want you to continue fighting! We can reprogram him to which he understands our point of view", Inferno said while Naruto's eyes widen remembering what Volcano said about him being his brother.

"Why should I care?", Naruto said while he feels someone touch his arm and turns to see Zatanna touching his shoulder.

"Just stop fighting... You already won Naruto...", Zatanna said while Naruto just stares at her which he looks down.

"That's not it... My Wrath isn't gone, I'm still so angry?", Naruto said as he looks at his hands.

The others look at each other while Naruto changes back to his regular form.

"Lets out this memory chip back into Red Tornado", Robin said gaining everyone's attention while the two reds go to stop the tornado.

TIME SKIP IN BASE

"Done...", Naruto said putting the chip back in as red tornado turns back on.

"Sorry...", Naruto said but Red Tornado pats his head.

"It's ok... Your anger is good and bad, it depends on how you use it?", Tornado said while Naruto smiles while the others are watching with smiles on there faces.

BIO SHIP

"Listen guys. Sorry about the way I have been acting lately...", Naruto said surprising them which the others look at each other.

"Uh, it's ok...", Robin says a little unsure never hearing Naruto say sorry before.

"So... What will we say to Zatara and Canary?", Naruto said as everyone looks at each.

MOUNT JUSTICE  
OCTOBER 16, 16:01 EDT

There currently watching on a video of the entire justice League being vaporized causing Naruto's eyes to narrow while Zatara suddenly appears on the screen.

"Tornado...did you-", Zatara was cut off by red.

"Yes Zatara, we saw. Celestial defenses have failed. Initiate all terrestrial measures", Red said which Zatara nods agreeing.

"Understood. See you in the field", Zatara said as he longs off.

"I must join the League, we will protect the planet at all costs. But should we fail, the responsibility falls to you", Red said as Naruto nods.

"We're ready", Naruto said to him.

COUPLE OF HOURS LATE

There currently watching all the hero's fighting to protect the citizens but sadly there being defeated easily even if there taking down ships...

"Red Tornado to cave, I fear I am all that remains of the League-", Red was cut off as the link becomes dead causing Naruto to grit his teeth.

"We are earths hero's now", Kaldur said to the others who look at him.

"What are we waiting for, theme song?", Conner said annoyed.

"A strategy, earths weapons are ineffective, and it has been made clear that a direct attack will not succeed", Kaldur said to them which Robin presses his wrist com.

"Look at this, here's where the aliens are now", Robin says as they show them the globe.

"This one got lost", Conner says opting to the small red dot above the glove.

"That's Superman's fortress of solitude", Robin says surprising a few.

"Superman has a fortress of Solitude?", Conner asks spirit used while Robin turns to him.

"Its power source must have attracted the aliens attention, at least enough to send a scout ship to investigate", Robin said while Conner starts to captain while Megan comforts him.

"We will target this lone ship", Kaldur said to them.

"Yeah, break it down, build more and hit those ugly aliens with there own mojo", Wally said but Artemis nudges him.

"Martian, Kryptonian and a guy with serious anger management in the house!", Artemis said as the two look at Naruto, Megan, and Conner who are looking at Wally.

"I didn't quite hear you, who was ugly?", Naruto said raising an eyebrow causing Wally to start sweating.

"Not that all aliens are automatically ugly-", Wally was cut off as Naruto.

"Keep talking, the aliens will be the least of your worries", Naruto said to Wally as they head to the Bio ship!

SUPERMAN'S FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE

There currently watching the ship as Megan makes the first move destroying it communicator.

"Communications disabled", Megan thought to them as it then hits the ground.

"Repulsion disabled", Megan says which Artemis fires an arrow hitting one of its eyes which the beam cannon suddenly turns to Artemis's cover and begins firing luckily not hitting Artemis

"And E.T.'s are sealed inside!", Artemis thought to the others while Kaldur is under the ship which he suddenly rises from the water and causes the ship to lose its balance as it then dips into the water while Aqualad lands on the ship but the cannon turns to Kaldur point blank range and powers up but as it was about to fire wolf hits it causing it to miss while Naruto and Superboy jump on the ship holding the cannon while the others arrive which Robin hacks into it.

"Here, here, and here, Robin said telling the the weak points to the cannon which Megan crushes the inside of it which the allowed Naruto and Superboy to begin lifting the cannon out but one if the lens still connected to the ship moves and hangs begins the too and begins power up which Wolf's ears heard it and before it could fire Wf pushed Superboy into Naruto causing them to get out of the way while Wolf was incinerated which Naruto and Superboy roll a little and stand up see Wolf's gone...

"Wolf...", Megan thought sadly.

"There was no indication of feedback? I'm sorry...", Wally thought to them as both look away.

"Can't do anything for him now", Superboy thought as he jumps on the ship which he then rips off the cannon and junks on Megan ship which she then begins trying to combine the two?!

"Rerooting systems to integrate weapon into the ships bio matrix, we need to turn off camouflage for a few minutes", Megan thought to them but Robin cuts her off.

"We may not have a few minutes!", Robin thought as they turn to see two of the alien ships going towards them!

"Miss Martian open fire!", Kaldur thought to her!

"Can't, weapons systems are offline until I finish and its not fully interstates yet either!", Megan thought to them while Naruto's eyes glow about to fire his beams!

"Get inside, I'm almost there!", Artemis thought as she fired her arrows taking them  
Down but one was still ok as it turns to Artemis and begins powering up!

"Artemis!", Naruto thought loudly as Artemis turned age was then vaporized!

"ARTEMIS!", Megan yelled causing the others to hold there head which there eyes then widen!

"Artemis!", Wally yelled while Kaldur grabs his two weapons.

"Get inside, all of you! Ragghhhhhhhh!", Kaldur yelled as he sends a wave of water at the ship lifting it while it fired again!

Then Naruto unleashes a white omega beam which starts splitting up as they all hit the ship blowing it up!

"They... KILLED ARTEMIS!", Naruto said with anger as his eyes become completely white as his entire body starts changing shocking the others as he's now in Asura mode again which he looks at his golden metallic hands.

"I'll crush all of them!", Naruto said with anger as he looks at the others with his white eyes.

BIO SHIP

Naruto is still in his other form which they are currently flying in the clouds which no one is currently talking and Megan is shedding tears while Wally is slamming his hands on the ship while Naruto has his eyes open with a very angry look on his face.

"Stop crying, we still have to kill them all, we're heading for the hall to warn the human race that we're still alive...", Naruto said as he stands up as he face becomes more angry at remembering how Artemis died.

"Naruto, you should power-", Megan was cut off by Naruto who's completely serious.

"Don't even ask, I'll power down as soon as we destroy that ship completely!", Naruto said as makes a fist with his right hands.

"They kill Red Tornado... Now Artemis... I'll kill them all, no, I'll go to there planet and kill every last child there!", Naruto thought as his eyes narrowed.

WASHINGTON D.C.

"Fire!", the general yelled as they begin unleashing there fire power on the alien ships but they just fire destroying the tanks!

Behind the three ships is the bio ship which Naruto jumps out onto the middle one which he fires his white omega beam through it as well as it then splits up as it hits the other two ships causing the three to explode as the wreckage of the little one is used as a means of some transportation as it skids in front of the general which Naruto jumps off as the others land which the soldiers cheer!

"Who are you?", a soldier asked confused as Naruto looks at them with sone annoyance at this is not the time to be celebrating.

"I don't know who you are son, but right now I don't care. You got the job done", he said while Kaldur steps next to Naruto.

"General Wade Eiling, US Airforce", Wade said to them.

"Aqualade, Justice League, we'll help you salvage as many of the aliens cannons as possible, then we start taking back what is ours!", Kaldur says as they all enter the hall of justice to find it in shambles...

"There really gone...", Robin said while Naruto's eyes widen as he can see a yellow aura under Martian Manhunters statue causing Naruto to run and lift it up to find J'onn under it?!

"Uncle J'onn!", Megan said with happiness as she goes to hug him but Kaldur stops her while Naruto throws the statue away.

"Megan, check his mind. Make sure its-", Kaldur was cut off by Naruto.

"I don't know how but I can see his aura? I don't know how, you and Superman were disintegrated so how are you here?", Naruto said as his eyes narrow.

"Yes... I remember, but... I can not remember how I survived?", J'onn said standing up with the help of Megan.

"Or how I arrived here?", J'onn said confused.

"Maybe you were density shifting and the beam passed right through you?", Megan said to him.

"Scramming your brains along the way!", Robin said to him while J'onn touches his head.

"My mind is clouded, I feel certain I had something important to tell you?", J'onn said confused while Naruto's eyes narrow hearing what Wally saying to them about the beam is just a teleportation but it wasn't... Naruto then hears more ships outside as there firing down in Wally and robin!

"We're on our way!", Kaldur thought but Robin stopped him?

"Negative, we can't win this. Miss Martian camouflage the bio ship-", Robin was cut off as two beams hit the ship disintegrating it causing both J'onn and Megan to yell in pain as they hit the ground!

"Megan!", Superboy said as he Honda Megan in his arms which she's currently crying.

"That didn't feel like a-", Megan was cut off by Wally.

"We're falling back!", Robin yelled as Wade stops at the door.

"We're trapped!", Wade said but Naruto shakes his head.

"No we're not!", Naruto said as he forced the door open which they all run inside while the soldiers then aim at the door they entered through while the others are running towards the zeta-beam.

"We can all Zeta-beam to the cave if you can grabs us computer clearance to access the tubes", Kaldur said to them.

"I can only authorized one at a time", J'onn said which they look at each other.

"Send the soldiers first-", Kaldur was cut off by Wade?

"Delay that you seven are assets we cannot afford to lose!", Wade said which Kaldur looks at the others and nods.

"Override, Martian Manhunter 07", J'onn said to the zeta beam which scans him.

"Access granted", The zeta beam said as it scans them one by one but before Naruto, Kaldur, Wally, and J'onn could enter there's an explosion which they turn to see injured soldiers!

Suddenly Aqualad throws Naruto within the zeta beam tube!

"Wait!", Naruto yelled as he's sent to the cave...

"Aqualad... Why-", Naruto stops as somehow he just saw an image of Kakdur die while J'onn appears through the zeta beam which Naruto has wide eyes...

"Kaldur...", Naruto said as he grits his teeth angrily ignoring the others.

SOME TIME AFTER ATTACK

Naruto is currently watching his teammates giving a speech which they are currently talking on the video screen to the survivors of the attack which are still fighting.

"And tho we know all seems lost, the one thing the aliens can not destroy is hope", Megan said to everyone watching.

"Hope survives because the battle is not over, not as king as even one of us is willing to fight!", Conner said.

"It doesn't matter how many fall, for new hero's will  
always rise to carry on, bringing all there resources, there skills, there talents to bare, to defeat the enemy", Robin said to them.

"The people of earth will  
survive this, we will rebuild and we will thrive. Never doubt and never forget! The earth will never surrender!", Ronin said as he can see the people cheering!

NIGHT AT SMALLVILLE

There currently watching the mother ship that's over SMALLVILLE.

"First team deploy!", Robin yelled which J'onn and Megan hold hands they J'onn helps Megan which the phase through the ship.

Robin gives one nod Suoerboy who jumps on the ship which he begins ripping of a cannon but robin stops him.

"Careful, don't disconnect the power source!", Robin said to him.

"Are you sure that I shouldn't go?", Naruto asked but Robin nods as Superboy then fires the cannon!

"Now or never!", Superboy thought as Robin gets on Wally's back and begins running full speed while Naruto flys next to them and jumps the cliff which they enter the hanger doors which are still open and they then hide as ships pass them.

"I really want to blow this up!", Naruto said as he grits his teeth pissed

"Ways clear, go!", Robin thought as they then run past some ships and hide from a guard but Naruto's eyes wide as he turns to find a guard machine behind them but it was then hit by a piece of machinery?

They turn to see Megan and J'onn thankfully.

Robin gives the follow me movement with his hand as they all follow. Naruto's eyes widen seeing an image of Superboy being incinerated causing him to fall on his knees... Megan also falls to her knees not sensing Conner anymore.

"It's alright, we'll find him along with Artemis. I know it", Wally thought to them.

"No... Wally... My mind is clearer now, the disintegration beam is just that, there is no detention facility", J'onn thought as Naruto's eyes widen even more in complete shock like nothing before.

"No prisoners to rescue, our mission holds no purpose", J'onn thought while Wally grabs his shirt.

"No your wrong! The zeta radiation proves she's alive she's-", Robin was cut off by Robin touching shoulder.

"STOP IT KF! I've been scanning the zeta beam single since we got inside, there not here", Robin said as Naruto's eyes widen more... Losing Red Tornado, Kaldur, Superboy, Artemis...

"But our mission still holds purpose, to destroy this mother ship", Robin said as Naruto and Megan stand up which they begin running while Naruto is containing the tears as they finally enter the core room which they stop and find there looking at the core while Robin checks his scanner.

"This is the power core, blow this and the whole mother ship blows!", Robin thought as they all take action which suddenly Naruto stops flying in midair as there all being attracted to the core while Naruto goes to help Robin and Wally who are hanging from a wire Robin used to save then while they see a guard robot but Naruto destroys it with one punch and lands on the floating piece of metal which is connected to robins line and then Megan then helps them down while Naruto flits down to them which Robin is currently setting the bombs.

"You knew, you knew from the beginning why we were here?", Wally said while Robin bangs on his wristwatch.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO! The timers malfunctioning, we only have thirty seconds!", Robin thought causing there eyes to widen.

"What?!", Naruto said with wide eyes and before Megan could argue J'onn grabs her and goes though the wall!

"I'll just break down the doors! Lets go guys-", Naruto was cut off as a machine guard slams into him preventing him from graving the others as he's then sent rolling but his eyes widen as he sees the bombs lights turn green!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", Naruto screamed extending his right hand out towards Robin and Wally who look at him while the bomb goes off consuming the three which the entire ship them explodes!

5 MINUTES LATER

Naruto lifts a large piece of rubble off of himself... What he finds is shocking that he's surrounded by destruction and flames while he looks around his eyes widen, he spots Wally'd goggles which her broken and damaged badly which his eyes widen at what he sees... An unmoving Wally who's burned badly covered in blood along with Robin who's missing half of his body.

Naruto's eyes widen in horror as can't see there auras... Tears begin coming down Naruto's eyes and then screams loudly to the heavens as he begins crying. (Think of ace's death and how Luffy reacted when he was in front of aces dead body)

But as his eyes widen as he spots more mother ships?!

From what he's looking at all the sadness is gone and replaced by anger no Rage!

ASURA'S WRATH MAIN THENE "IN YOUR BELIEF"

Red lines appear on the edges of the white eyes!

"RAGHAGHHHHHHHGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Naruto screams loudly as he's unleashing a humongous amount of power which causes the ship to be forced back while the mother ships contact all other ship which all of them teleport to Naruto position while Naruto destroys a few ships from his anger! By that time Megan wakes up holding her head.

"Megan...", J'onn said with wide eyes confusing Megan who's stands up and her eyes widen an what she's seeing and holds her mouth.

"Is that?", Megan said as J'onn nods swallowing.

"His anger has reached its peak... I can feel his pure rage", J'onn said to her.

What they see is Naruto looking like a feral, golden-coated monstrosity armed with razor-sharp claws, can four additional big phantom arms on his back. He looks like Berserker Asura from Asura's Wrath Episode 12: Gods of Death. Naruto is unleashing a reddish golden aura like nothing before while his breathing is loud!

"ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!",Ragnarok roars as from the four arms they release huge Reddish golden beams like cero's, he's sending hundreds at a time which all of them are destroying hundreds of mothers ships! At the same time Naruto roars louder as his top left gushy hand creates a Bijudama as it fires it in the air above of some of the ships which it explodes taking out so many that no one can keep!

RRRRRRROOOOAAARRRRRRRRRRAHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!", Ragnarok roars as all four hand starts to create an even bigger sphere which is far more concentrated and fires it full speed as it sky's past some of the mother ships causing them to be forced back by the wind while the Biju bomb in now in space surrounded by the entire armada of ships she when it explodes it a battle of gods which the one bomb tajes out most of the ships without any problem.

"ROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHARRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Ragnarok screams again as it unleashes more cero's while the entire invasion force is leaving even then Narutinis unleashing more power as he holds his head screaming louder!

"We have to end this now", J'onn said as Megan turns to be then pierced by J'onn's hand shocking her! But as she wakes up she finds the entire base damaged and in flames while she turns to see Captain marvel bleeding from his mouth beaten, Batman in a wall which has cracks on it, Red Tornado without a lower half. Wolf bleeding?!

"What's happened?", Megan said as the others wake up to find that a monster which its body is scorched black. (Look on Asura's Wrath Wiki, He looks like Asura's "Wrath Form")

The monster is currently holding a beaten Superman by his neck and he's unconscious.

"Whoa...", someone said which the others turn to see Icicle Jr. standing next to Jason and his entire team.

"We're to late, his wrath has taken over completely", Akashi said as his eyes narrow while a bead of sweat comes down his face.

"Anyway of saving him?", Jason asked confused while Akashi nods.

"We have to enter through the mind and bring him back, but... I even I don't have enough power to break through that shell of a mind as well as his darkness is guarding his mind, yo Megan. I need your help", Akashi asked surprising her while the others standup which Ragnarok turns to them and throws Superboy through a wall turning towards them.

"We have to work together or Naruto may reenter Berserk mode, if that happened... Its game over", Megan said remembering the rage Naruto had and even now its still building up!

"Then lets fight!", Jason yelled as they all know what to do!

NEXT TIME, RAGNAROK VS JASON AND KALDUR'S TEAM THEN AKASHI AND MEGAN VS DARK NARUTO. LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 11

Ragnarok holds his head as his golden eyes and mouth glows brighter as he unleashes a roars.

"We must restrain him before he transforms fully again. Everyone restrain him before that happens!", Jason ordered as Ragnarok jumps towards them causing them to scatter while Ragnarok rolls on the ground trying but he then gets up while skidding then stops as he looks at thirteen in front of him which Naruto charges which Match does the same as he swings his fist straight at Ragnarok's face but he ducks as he tackles Match then crashes the wall leaving him stuck in it which Ragnarok turns to the others as he then jumps in the air and comes down while punching the ground causing an explosion while dirt flys everywhere.

"RAAAAGHHHHHHHHHH!", Ragnarok roars charging at them which both Artemis and black arrow fire two arrows one releasing a net while the other a titanium electrified net but Ragnarok extends both hands firing his omega beam which destroys the nets!

"Beetle!", Jason yelled as he begins firing on Naruto which it doesn't even damage the shell covering his body while robin attaches two bombs too Ragnarok's back as that beep then explode but Robin was then back handed by Ragnarok who was unaffected by the bombs and not fast enough to dodge.

"Is that all  
You got!", Jason yelled as Ragnarok runs straight for him at top speed which Jason gets in a fighting stance while Ragnarok thrusts his right fist forward which Jason dodges and he then back flips back while Ragnarok turns to Jason who stands to straight.

"Naruto! You hand lost yourself completely in anger", Jason said as he Ragnarok charges again.

"I won't let you die, not on my watch!", Jason yelled as he begins dodging Ragnarok's attacks at a fast are speed.

"If you continue fighting, more will be hurt!", Jason said while Ragnarok was stopped as his legs were frozen by Icicle!

"Dudes I don't think he can hear us?", Icicle says as he uses more ice but it shatters completely as Ragnarok slams into Jason sending him into a wall which when then happens, Superboy slams his left first into Ragnarok's face full force but it doesn't even crack.

"Damn he's strong", Jason says getting out if the wall while Red beetle begins firing a sound wave at Ragnarok which the vibrations reach Naruto body causing Ragnarok to hold his head while he roars at Red as he charges straight for him unleashing a red aura but Wally moves in front of Ragnarok and extends his right leg tripping him, causing Ragnarok to begin rolling as he crashes into a wall while both fire foam arrows at four arrows. Two with knockout has while the other two are foam arrows which Ragnarok is consumed while he's covered in knockout has then covered in foam which hardens. Icicle uses his ice covering it but it starts cracking as it explodes showing Ragnarok roaring as he unleaded his power but at that tine both Superboy and Match are in from swing there firsts sending Ragnarok crashing until the wall but his shell is still not injured.

"That shells strong...", Jason said as Ragnarok stands up roaring as he falls to his knees making sounds of pain and misery? Ragnarok begins punching the ground as tears start coming from the eyes.

"ARTEMIS... KALDUR... SUPERBOY... ROBIN... WALLY... PLEASE...JUST STOP KILLING THEM! RAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHRRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRRRE!", Ragnarok roars loudly as the shell starts giving off a golden glow?!

"He's reliving the memory's all over again?!", Akashi says with wide eyes.

"EVERYONE! WHERE ARE YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE!", Ragnarok roars as he's now on his knees crying tears of sadness while everyone is staring at him in shock at his words.

"The shock and pain of losing everyone, seeing you guys die before his eyes... It shattered his soul and soon was replaced by rage and anger but now... There is nothing but pain, sorrow, and sadness... He's hurt not by wounds but pain in his heart...", J'onn said to them while holding his head.

Ragnarok's eyes glow brighter as he his hands creates fists as he looks up at everyone.

"I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!", Ragnarok roared loudly as he charges for them causing there eyes to widen as his speed suddenly increases by a crack appears on the armored mask causing Akashi's eyes to widen while Ragnarok suddenly stops as he grabs his head on pain.

"NOW, HOLD HIM DOWN!", Akashi yelled which one by one they hold Ragnarok down while both he and Megan touch Naruto's armored helmet which they enter his mind through the crack.

NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE APOKOLIPS

They appear on a burning field of flames which they soon find Naruto on his knees on a rock in the middle of lava.

"Naruto!", Megan said as the two float to Naruto and land in front of him only two find Naruto with lifeless eyes, not responding to anything.

"It's useless. He's under my control", someone said which both turn to see the darkness inside Naruto which he proceeds to take his helmet off showing his face as Naruto with blood red eyes.

"You're not Naruto, who are you?", Akashi asks as dark Naruto puts his helmet back on.

"Call me Satan for one", Satam says to him which Akashi and Megan's eyes glow which while Satan is consumed by darkness as his armor changes. Look on my profile for the link for Satans look from Darkseid fanfic.

"Now shall we?", Satan asks he floats up in the air with a darkness coming from him as both of them get ready which Satan extends his right hand furring two black beans with read outlines hitting the two and sending them back which they both stand up as that form a shield blocking Satan's beams coming from both hands.

"You two have so much potential but your nothing compared to me", Satan said as he creates a red ball and flicks it towards them which it explodes releasing an red lighting shock hitting them badly which Akashi grits his teeth as he begins transforming which he now looks like a dragon except he's smaller as well as looking like Igneel from fairy talk.

"Interesting, a red Martian known for the transformation of a dragon but-", Satan was stopped as a red beans was fired from Arashi's head straight at Satan which it blasts a huge hole through his stomach which Satan just stares at Arashi before he bursts out laughing as the hole disappears.

"Do you honestly think you guys can defeat me? I am god here, I will not be beaten by a bunch if weaklings especially one afraid of her true form!", Satan said causing Megan's eyes to widen which Satan snaps his fingers as Megan appears in her white Martian form?

"No...", Megan says with wide eyes as Satan chuckles.

"You see", Satan said as he duplicates surrounding them as he fires his beams which turn into chains wrapping around Akashi who roars loudly which a light appears from his mouth as e unleashes an eruption of flames as pining around consuming all the Satan's which turn into darkness and converge above them back into the original.

"Ahahahaha, do you honestly think you can defeat me... Wonder what's happening outside?", Satan said.

OUTSIDE

"RAGHHHHHHHGHHHHHHHHHHH", Ragnarok roars as he's struggling with everyone retraining him which he whisk throwing everyone off but son he was hit by a blast of sending him rolling back as Red Torpedo and Red Inferno appear as they tackle Ragnarok holding him down!

"RAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUGHHHHHHHHH!", Ragnarok roared loudly and the earth suddenly rises around them as it then moves around Ragnarok restraining him as Red Volcano explodes from the ground as he then slams his feet in there arms as he swings his right fist at the helmet which it crack more from lava on the fist which Volcano then proceeds to rip open the helmet.

"Restrain him before he an attack, rip off his arms or he'll keep attacking!", Volcano orders as both reds look at each other and in one move they pull on both arms as Volcano's legs turn into magma as they melt through the arms shell which Ragnarok screams in pain as his feet hit the skin.

"Keep holding him until the lava melts through the skin!", Volcano said while he glances at Megan and Akashi aren't moving but thy both have books coming from the mouths... Volcano turns back abs rips the helmet completely looking Naruto's lifeless eyes as Volcano takes out a read orb.

"Zatara, this better work or we're all dead!", Volcano said as it glows brightly and touches Naruto head with it.

INSIDE

"Now... Done yet?", Satan said to a now human looking Arashi and Megan both covered in wounds which Satan is standing before them uninjured.

"Come on is that all you've got I'm so bor-ARGH?! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!", Satan yelled holding his head as a red orb suddenly appears floating as it shines brightly above them?

"Megan... Get to Naruto, NOW! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF!", Akashi yelled as he transforms back into a dragon and roars as him tackles him to the ground as Megan found to Naruto.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! THAT'S NOT FAIR, I CALL CHEATING!", Satan yelled acting like a child which Akashi's eyes narrow.

"Your no Satan, WHO ARE YOU!", Akashi roared as Satan unleashes a point blank range beam sending Akashi flying high as Satan flys towards the two but chains wrap around him while Megan lands in front of Naruto who has lifeless eyes which Megan holds his faces cheeks looking into his eyes.

"Naruto please wake up!", Megan said as her eyes glow but they stop.

"So it's true, you aren't even at J'onn's level which you can't even awaken him", Satan said as his eyes glow blood red causing Akashi to yell in pain as he flys back now in his human form as he disappears.

"Not good... Wait... There might be another way", Megan thought as her eyes widen as she leans forward capturing Naruto's lips as Naruto's eyes widen all the way in shock at what she's doing while his eyes widen remembering everything while Satan unleashes a huge red beam consuming them as Satan laughs but it ended as he's sent crashing into the ground which he turns to find Naruto in his Asura mode glaring at Satan while holding Megan bridal style. He looks the same as when he fought Red Volcano. Naruto lets Megan down as be glares at Satan who stumbles back shocked at Naruto's new look as well as the pissed off look on his face.

"Now... You pissed me off majorly so... I'll end you here!", Naruto yelled with anger which Satan begins stumbling back but he then hits a walk turning to it.

"Wait what?! Where did thus wall come from-", before Satan could finish, Naruto appears his front of him bringing his right fist back.

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD! I CAST YOU OUT OF MY MIND FOREVER!", Naruto screamed slamming his fist right into Satan face sending him crashing through the wall causing it to collapse which Satan begins disappearing.

"DAMN YOU!", Satan screamed as he disappears completely.

DEEP WITHIN APOKOLIPS

Klarion's back is turned from the throne chair as he's currently using a red orb but Klarion suddenly flys back as he hits the ground then holds his head in pain.

"Damn it, he forced me out... Sorry I-ARGH?!", Klarion was cut off as he was then grabbed by his neck by the one sitting in the throne chair.

"First you lose she now the connection with the boy was severed completely... You are driving my patience boy!", the man said as he sends Klarion into the wall hard coughing out blood as before he could stand up, the figure puts his foot on Klarion's head.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't just absorb you?", The man asks as Klarion swallows.

"Won't the light notice something's wrong with me missing and there planning ruined", Klarion said which the foot was removed from his head but soon kicked in the stomach sending him crashing into the wall as the figure sits back on his throne.

"Fine, I'll let you live but one more time you did along me I'll kill you", he threatened scarring the hell out of Klarion who bows.

"As you wish my lord", Klarion says to the figure.

EARTH

"ARUUUUGHHHHHHRRROOOOAAAARRRRRRR!", RAGNAROK roars as the armor glows brightly as it explodes consuming the reds as everyone is indeed by the explosion.

NARUTO'S ROOM

Naruto's eyes open slowly as as he looks to find Red Tornado, Torpedo, Inferno, and Volcano in his room watching him sleep which Naruto looks them which a smile.

"Sorry that I lost control... Is everyone ok?", Naruto asks then which Tornado nods.

"Yes, through after all that's happened they aren't well mentally... And Naruto... I'm sorry...", Red Tornado said which Naruto sighs but notices something as his eyes widen.

"Guys... I can't feel my arms?", Naruto asked as the reds look at each other.

"You were too dangerous so I decided that... We had to remove your arms before you could attack again... I had no choice in case you tried to attack everyone again... After we removed your arms we melted them before they could reattach by themselves...", Volcano said as Naruto sits up and the blankets fall off his body to show he had no arms... Naruto's eyes completely widen in shock.

"They won't regenerate from the cells being burned away Naruto... I'm sorry...", Tornado said while Naruto's eyes are completely wide.

SHOULD I MAKE IT NORE INTERESTING BY HAVING IT BE NARUTO X MEGAN RIGHT NOW THEN NARUTO X CHESIRE DURING THE FIVE YEAR TIME SKIP OR NARUTO X MEGAN THE WHOLE TIME. LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 12

MOUNT JUSTICE  
OCTOBER 23, 17:21 EDT

NEXT DAY

Naruto is currently on Black Canary's room talking about what happened.

Naruto looks down at tge bandages around his body as he remembers beating the justice league then attacking his friends...

"I can only image hiw devastating it was losing your friends, an essence your family... Convinced al-", Canary was stopped by Naruto's glare as he stands up.

"You don't get it... None of you do! I lost my arms and now in being talked too by a member of the justice league thinking you can understand but YOU CAN'T!", Naruto yelled he walks out of the room before Canary could stop him.

OUTSIDE

Naruto is currently laying against a tree with anger in his eyes.

"I don't feel that darkness anymore but... Dammit I can't regenerate my arms like when I grew arms facing volcano...", Naruto thought with anger as he grits his teeth. But soon he hears footsteps?

"Leave me alone!", Naruto said as he hears wood hitting a tree then touching the ground.

"I SAID LEAVE ME-", Naruto stops seeing a man he never saw before... The man has a X-shaped scar centered on the left side of his forehead that stretches over both eyes. He has short dark hair, a mustache, and a beard. He's very tall. He's wearing a light-purple yukata held up with a dark purple belt, all underneath a purple cloak. He's currently wearing gets sandals. He's holding a shikomizue. He has white bandages wrapped around both of his forearms, with handguards on both hands.

"Who the hell are you?", Naruto asked never seeing the man in his entire life.

"It's a sunny day isn't it?", the man said which Naruto swallows.

"Yes...", Naruto answered as the man smiles looking up while opening his eyes showing there white.

"Your blind?", Naruto said which the man gives a laugh.

"And you have no arms", he said causing Naruto to glare at the man but his eyes Aizen in shock.

"Wait if he's blond then his did he... Who the hell is this guy?!", Naruto thought with wide eyes while the man just stares at the sky.

"This man... He's not normal...", Naruto thought to himself as the man turns to Naruto while he now sits with his legs crossed.

"I can sense you uneasiness boy", he said which Naruto stands up then jumps back while the man stand a up.

"I do not wish to fight", he said while Naruto charges straight for him but all he man does is start unsheathe his wooden stick showing the blade in it but he immediately closes it causing Naruto's eyes to widen as he immediately hits the ground while a crater forms where he is. The man begins walking away while Naruto is unable to move from the strength of the gravity being weighed down on him.

"We'll meet again soon boy, and I suggest you learn to calm yourself down", the man said walking away and after 30 minutes, Naruto was able to stands up again with narrowed eyes. But soon he saw Superboy flying away?

"Where's he heading?", Naruto thought as he crushes his com head as he heads for the zeta beam nearest to him.

EASTERN SEABOARD  
OCTOBER 23, 18:04 EDT

Superboy was stopped as the forever people drove right in front of him causing Superboy to stop in midair.

"Return the new genesis sphere and the rest of the technology you have stolen from new genesis human!", Vykin orders him.

"Who are you? What-", Superboy was cut off by bear.

"Lets keep this simple, that!(points at sphere in motorcycle form) belongs to us! Give it back!", beat ordered as wolf growls while sphere makes beeping sounds.

The device in Vykin's hands beeps while they stand up ready to fight.

"The forever people stand down. This one did not steal the new gena sphere. He saved it from the real thieves!", Vykin said surprising them which Bear puts on an innocent smile.

"Apologies, the forever people embrace you as there friend, ally, and worthy warrior", Bear said while suddenly Naruto appears as he jumps on sphere surprising them which Superboy turns to him.

"Sorry I'm late, so... What now?", Naruto asked him?

2 HOURS LATER AFTER EXPLAINING EVERYTHING

"So your a clone of Darkseid, the others won't like this", Vykin said which the device beeps.

"Seems that mother box trusts you Naruto", Vykin said which Serafin cuts in.

"I'm Serafin", Serafin said to him while Dreamer introduces everyone.

"I'm Dreamer, this is Moonrider, and out leader Vykin", Dreamer says while Bear thought of something.

"I'm named from an animal that does not exist on this world. But you may call me wolf", Bear said gaining a raised eyebrow.

"This is wolf", Superboy said which Wolf looks away with a growl.

"Ah, bear then?", Bear asks them.

"I'm co-Superboy", Superboy said to them which Vykin shows them mother box.

"This is mother box, the living computer", Vykin said as it beeps in agreement.

"She has tracked technology stolen from our home world, new genesis. She had found out rescue drill there", Vykin says as thru arrive at a metropolis.

"It is beneath us. 18 meters underground", Vykin says as they look down at the construction site.

"That's a construction site", Superboy said to them.

"Thats a good cover, lets cut the chit chat and stop them since there's a bank right next to the construction site", Naruto said to them.

"It's a heist, come on partners! Lets ride in there guns a blazing and round up then outlaws", Serafin said which they just stare at the boy.

"He's watched a lot of earth westerns", Dreamer said which Naruto nods.

"You should play assassins creed, much better", Naruto said to Serafin who blinks in surprise.

"There's a time to go in strong then a time to go in smart", Superboy says to them.

"It is your world Superboy, we shall follow you lead", Vykin said which before they noticed Naruto was already gone.

ON THE GROUND

Naruto is currently standing by the three knocked out men around him.

"That was easy", Naruto said while the others arrive and soon they knock out the next batch of guards as then Naruto and Superboy are hiding behind rocks seeing the enemy wearing odd mechanical parts while carrying gold out. Suddenly Vykin walks towards them which Naruto and Superboy's eyes widen as they sigh and walk with him.

"So much for quietness", Naruto said to them.

"That drill and these carts are the property of new genesis. You will return them, now!", Vykin or feted them.

"Good goes back to", Superboy said which they turn to there leaders which both Bruno and Whisker look at each other.

"Interfere and things get ugly", Whisper said which Bruno activates his tech.

"I'm ugly", Bruno said to them.

"Of course you, are and I totally agree", Naruto said causing his eye too twitch as a cannon forms on his chest as he fires disks at them which Naruto counters during his white omega beam from his eyes which destroy the disks easily causing Bruno's eyes to widen at this while Whispers takes out two red energy whips.

"These weapons aren't from new genesis. They are of the enemy", Dreamer said gaining Superboy's attention.

"What enemy?", Superboy said which Naruto cuts in.

"There talking about Apokolips where Darkseid is the leader, aka the one I share half my DNA from aka Dad", Naruto said as two soldiers ram the mechanical weapons in the ground brining up the dirt which hears for them which bear was pulled into it. Naruto charges forward as they do the same thing again but moves too the side while he fires a couple of omega beams hitting the soldiers and sending them back while whisper charges forward swinging her whips which Naruto jumps over it as he dodges another attack which me is in front of whisper and headsbutt her in the face causing her to hit the ground.

"A guy without arms yet he's pretty good", Serifan said to the others as the intergang takes a few steps back.

"She will stop them", Vykin said as the sphere sky's towards them firing at the men who fire back.

"Wait, spheres a she?", Superboy says to them as Bruno's eyes narrow.

"TI RUE!", they yell together gaining there attention as they form a giant robot walking towards the enemy which Bruno's eyes widen in shock at this.

"We're leaving", Bruno ordered as he opens a portal which they all run through leaving a knocked out Whisper with them.

"Huh... Guess we win", Naruto said as the robot teleports there drill away and splits up again.

"What was that?", Superboy asks them.

"Infinity man, we merged to become part of the source which is grater then the sum of our parts", Dreamer said to them.

"Glad our teams not that close", Superboy said which Naruto thinks about it.

"None of this makes sense, his are these humans acquiring technology from both new genesis and apokolips?", Vykin asks them not understanding which they all turn to see a knocked out Whisper which they walk towards her which dreamer Honda her head as her eyes glows light purple which a smoke comes from her head showing an image of a creepy man.

"Ok... Who the hell is the freak show?", Naruto asks them.

"Desaad...", Dreamer says as she turns to them.

"I've been remarkably patient so tell me what's going on?!", Superboy yelled at them which Dreamer holds her head showing them a vision.

"New gods fine from two worlds at war, those of us at new genesis are gods of life, freedom, and the source while the enemy's from Apokolips are gods of anti life, slavery, and degradation. This is Desaad, god scientist who chief torturer of Apokolips. He's experiments are pure while. His works are abomination. His master...", dreamer said which Desaad says "unspeakable" then laughs as it disappears.

"He is seriously creepy", Whisper says waking up seeing the creepy man.

PLANE HANGER

"Mother box said there's a large cash of apokoliptic technology inside...", Vykin says which Superboy's eyes narrow seeing no one with thermal vision.

"Inferred vision shows no heat signatures, even so...", Superboy says to them which they all enter it and walk in.

"Still no heat signatures... The place is definitely deserted", Superboy said while Dreamer deactivates camouflage which the lights run back on? They find the enemy in front of them.

"Tho I could be wrong...", Superboy said which Naruto sighs while Bruno explains how they could be seen while Naruto's eyes narrow.

"We got you!", Bruno said firing more dishes which everyone scatters while there's an explosion happening from the disks. Naruto fires more omega beans as they zig and zag hitting the enemy against the created while he ducks from one of the disks then kicks one in the face.

"It is time!", Vykin said to his friends as they joking together.

"We'll hold then off!", Naruto yelled as his lasers turn red while splitting up causing explosions while sending the enemy's men into the walls.

They then begin transforming again which one solder opens up to show Desaad causing Naruto's eyes to widen as Desaad hands Bruno the father box which he throws at infinity man causing it to turn red looking like a dark version.

"That can't be good...", Superboy said to him.

"Ya think!", Naruto yelled to him.

"Kill the boy and his little dog too but make sure you don't kill darkseids clone, he's not finished perfecting yet", Desaad said causing Naruto's eyes to rudeness which Infinity man swings its arm sending them crashing through the hanger doors now outside as infinity man walks out of the hanger walking towards them as it brings its right arm up before Naruto's eyes widen as he feels gravity start increasing?

"Wait a second, this is-", Naruto's eyes widen as infinity man falls to its knees while Desaad and the intergang arrive from the hanger to see what's happening.

They all see the same blind man Naruto met today?

"Old man...", Naruto said with wide eyes shocked seeing the man which Desaad's eyes narrow seeing him.

"Who are you?", Desaad asks as they all felt the gravity increase causing Desaad's eyes to widen as he hits the ground.

"You are currently fighting an opponent you can't fight back fully which is quite pathetic of you... I'm here to end this fight, now can you leave in leave", he asks as Desaad's eyes narrow.

"Kill him!", Desaad orders as infinity man stands up slowly extending ots right hand as it levitates a plane up in the air before it suddenly crashed back into the ground by gravity.

"You've been warned", he said and in one swing a purple ring appears on top of him and multiples heading for the sky? At that time the man sheaths his blade which everyone stares at the sky which they see a red light...

"Oh my god...", Desaad said with wide eyes as a meteorite is coming down the size of half a football field?!

"Where the hell did the rock come from?", Bruno yelled as everyone stares at it.

The meteorite is heading straight for them as the man swings his sword once more sending a powerful gravitational wave stoping the meteorite completely while everyone can feel the sheer gravitational force happening causing an explosion which there's smoke everywhere. As it clears, it shows the forever people no longer infinity man split up holding the mother box while the intergang no longer moving while Desaad's no where to be seen. Naruto has wide eyes completely shocked seeing the man just stopped the meteor while the shock wave created an explosion.

"I... An the League of Forsakens teacher, Issho...", Issho said as he begins walking past Naruto along with the knocked out men who couldn't handle the gravitational force...

"He's... Really strong...", Naruto thought watching the man walking away with no worry while the meteor that came down is currently on the ground where the hanger was which it destroyed all the Apokolips technology. At that time the forever people wake up to find that everything's over while the sphere itself is injured from behind near Issho which it couldn't handle the power gravitational force.

"She's hurt...", Superboy says touching the sphere.

"The damage may be beyond repair, but the mother box will try", Vykin said attaching the box to it causing the sphere to close and turn back into a ball.

"The healing process has begun... And will be completed on new genesis", Vykin said causing there eyes to widen turning to him.

"Sorry what?", Superboy asks them as they walk towards them.

"We thank you for your help Superboy, but we must take the new genesis sphere home now...", Dreamer said to the two.

"No... No way!", Superboy said louder.

"Why should we leave her with you? To us she lives, to you she's just technology!", Serifan said to him.

"No its not like that!", Superboy said even louder which Bear cuts in.

"Then what's is it like?!", Bear yelled which Superboy has had it.

"WE BOUNDED OK!", Superboy yelled surprising them which both Bear she Serifan smile at each other.

"In fact it is... You may keep her", Vykin says shaking Superboy's hand.

"Hey Naruto, of your fine with it then will you come back with us to new genesis, we would be half to have your help as well as give you new arms?", Vykin said which Naruto shakes his head.

"Sorry but no... In needed here", Naruto answered which Vykin nods understanding.

MOUNT JUSTICE

"To lose everyone right in front of me... I have in to my anger and rage, but the truth is... I enjoyed it, I enjoyed letting all of my emotions out... I felt... Peaceful... Maybe its just darkseids DNA or whatever but I enjoy fighting, letting my emotions run wild... I just feel... Like its in my nature to hurt others...", Naruto said which Canary looks at Naruto sadly.

"That darkness in me is gone thanks to Megan and Akashi... Megan kissed me which snapped me out of it and I got rid of the darkness yet... I enjoyed it, I remembered all I did but still that enjoyment I felt isn't gone... The rage and anger I had at losing everyone awoken something in me which I felt glad, I was glad that my friends died which allowed me to release that power... I'm just a monster...", Naruto said but feels a s hand on his soldier which he turns seeing the four reds.

"We made these for replacements", Red Tornad. Said which him two red mechanical arms with white lines through them causing Naruto eyes to widen.

Unknown to Naruto, Superboy is at the door hearing everything. His eyes narrow at the part when he heard him say Megan kissed him.

THE VOTES ARE IN AND ITS A TIE BETWEEN MEGAN THE WHOLE TIME AND MEGAN FIRST THEN FIVE YEAR TIMESKIP ITS CHESHIRE SO VOTE AGAIN IN WHICH YOU WANT. REFRAIN FROM SENDING ANGRY REVIEWS AS WELL AS GUEST REVIEWS DON'T COUNT.


	13. AN PAIRING READ

One more time at the vote. Its Cheshire, Megan, or Megan first then Cheshire. Remember to vote because this is the last time I'm doing this then I'm not changing it. Doing this cause a lot of you aren't listening and chose now to vote. Last time voting so vote!


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 14

MOUNT JUSTICE  
OCTOBER 31, 19:34 EDT

Wally is currently howling like a wolf because hes dressed like one annoying everyone there.

"Really, your not going to join in at all?", Wally asked wolf who's sleeping.

"What kind of wolf are you?", Wally asked as Conner sighed.

"Wally stop torturing him", Conner said while Megan is wrapping bandages around his body.

"Hold still please", Megan asks him as she stops while Wally walks towards them.

"Megan stop torturing him. Awkward for him anyway being a third wheel on our date", Wally said before he was stopped by someone smaling him upside the head which Wally responds.

"OW!", Wally said looking at Naruto who's currently wrapped in bandages while wearing other clothing, looking like Mu from Naruto universe while wearing other clothing, the bandages aren't on his arms which shows his mechanical arms.

"Everyone was invited to the dance as well as Zatanna so shut up, or I'll drill through your head", Naruto said which his right hand turns into a drill causing Wally to start sweating as it transforms back.

"What are you?", Naruto asked looking at Conner who's eyes narrow at Naruto.

"A mummy", Megan says smiling which Naruto makes an "oooooh" sound.

"Needs more bandages", Naruto said to her handing Megan some bandages which there hands touch causing Conner to grit his teeth as he stands up taking the bandages confusing the two.

"Something wrong?", Naruto as Conner walks towards Naruto with an angry expression.

"You know why!", Conner said as there face to face which they could tell that both are glaring at each other.

"Whoa, no fighting!", Marvel said walking towards them wearing face paint.

"He's right you guys, after what's happened with sphere you two have been getting more angry at each other?", Wally said which Megan nods agreeing. At that time they hear the zeta-beam activate seeing Zatanna and Artemis show up.

"Oh hey Zatanna, you look great", Artemis said to her which she smiles as the two walk towards them.

"Oh thanks you too. Oh look zombie captain marvel that's hilarious. Is the justice league having a party since my dad didn't mention it?", Zatanna said as they stop in front of the others.

"N-", Marvel was cut off by Naruto.

"He promised a few kids he would go trick or treating for them, right marvel", Naruto asks which Marvel smiles at the save.

"Yeah, I promised them and I should go now", Marvel said as he floats towards the door and begins walking again.

"Recognize Captain Marvel, 15", zeta-beam said as Marvel disappears. Naruto walks too Zatanna and Artemis greeting them while they look at Megan all dressed up helping Superboy while Wally is there trying to get wolf to howl.

"So, how long have Conner and Megan been a couple?", Zatanna asks Naruto

"I think after one of our missions a few months ago?", Naruto asks causing Artemis's eyes to narrow as she walks towards the zeta-beam which the two follow.

"Uh, you ok?", Naruto asks her as there walking with her.

"Wait the dance", Zatanna asks but she looks away with her arms crossed.

"Not in the mood... Of course, going home too my mom doesn't sound anymore appealing", Artemis said to them.

"Well there's another option", Zatanna said and with a few words there all in there mission clothes.

"Lets have a night out, the three of us", Zatanna said to them which the three smile as they go too the zeta beam.

MANHATTAN  
OCTOBER 31, 19:57 EDT

The three cone out of the zeta beam on motorcycles as there driving away from the zeta beams.

AT THE MUSEUM

"Whatever happened here is over, I want some action", Artemis said too them which Naruto turns too her.

"Seriously? What, want me to blow up a car or two?", Naruto asks which she looks the other away annoyed.

"Maybe you need too talk, about Conner and Megan-", Zatanna was cut off as Megan begins driving away.

"Well she's not talkative", Naruto said as they begin driving again. As there driving, Naruto jumps off his motorcycle as he then tackles a mugger too the ground pushes him against the wall which as he moves away Artemis fires arrows now tying the man too the wall. Naruto runs back too his vehicle and rises again with the others but his eyes narrow at feeling that there being watches.

30 MINUTES LATERS

"Can one of you tell me why there's so many muggers in Halloween?", Naruto asks them as he's holding one of them by the back of there shirt but stops again as his eyes narrow.

2 MINUTES LATER

"There currently walking back too the cars but Naruto's eyes widen.

"MOVE!", Naruto yelled as he grabs both girls around there waists and jumps back as there motorcycles explode which Naruto lets them down as he looks through the flames with narrowed eyes.

"Who the hell are you!", Naruto yelled at him with narrowed eyes as the three see a man walk out of the flames smiling as he's e wilding a sword?

"Kids cannot escape Harm", Harm said which Artmeis takes out an arrow aiming at him.

"Escaping isn't in the menu", Artmeis said as she fires a few arrows at him but he just knocks them out of the way fast and easy.

"Harm is not impressed", Harm said to them.

"Fine", Zatanna said as she extends her right hand towards the man and chants a few words which the sword glows red.

Most must do better or suffer harm", Harm said causing Naruto too fire his omega beam and before harm could hit it the beams zig zag and go behind him, hitting his back and sending him forward which he revives a punch too the face sending him flying back into the wall which he smiles as he stands up.

"Ragnarok huh...", Harm said with a smile.

"Harm will study you three on his to kill you mentors", Harm said pointing his sword at them.

"You did not just threaten my dad!", Zatanna said with narrowed eyes as she chants again which the sword moves a little.

"You want Harms sword", Harm said throwing it at Naruto who dodges which Artemis fires arrows at Harm who grabs them in midair and throws then back at Zatanna's feet causing an explosion which sends her back while Naruto stands up but his eyes widen seeing a girl with a hood confusing him.

"Guys, follow me", Naruto said as he begins running causing both girls to look at each other before running after him but before she does, she creates a flame shield around Harm.

ROOF TOP

"Who are you?", Naruto asks her which she just says "secret"?

"Huh?", Naruto asked as the two girls arrive and the girl points behind Naruto which he turns seeing Harm.

"At least they make the hunt interesting", Harm said as he's walking towards them as Naruto fires an omega beam at the water tower causing an explosion which Zatanna starts shantung causing the water too swirl around Harm as he's then frozen in a block of ice. But the sword glows brightly as the ice explodes! Naruto just grabs both girls by there waists and turns toward a roof top seeing the girl which he jumps towards her as he jumps far on the rooftop. But she's not there snot more and he turns seeing Harm which he puts both girls down.

"Come on, no swords", Naruto said causing him to smile.

"It tries to bait Harm, leave Harm weak.(puts sword in its scarab and stabs it into the ground) But Harm has no weakness", Harm says as he takes his coat off and Naruto cracks his neck as the two stare at each other as Naruto enters a boxing stance confusing Harm as he does a small dash in front of Harm which he throws a punch which Harm dodges but as Naruto swing his fist it slowly changed directions causing Harm's eyes too widen as he was backhanded in the face causing him to stubble back as he charges but his eyes were drawn too Artemis who was electrocuted by the sword.

"Artemis!", Naruto yelled and when he turns back he's sent too the others by a fist too the face.

"And it cares for others. Another weakness, friends and family will only hold it back so just let go and cut lose. It can't beat me unless it give in to its demon, Harm has made the sacrifices", Harm said causing his eyes too narrow more as he sees the girl and fires a beam at Harm's feet causing an explosion as he grabs both girls and junks did the girl as he looks down at the store seeing "secret"...

"Guys, that store says secret", Naruto said but jumps out of the way from Harm's lightning attack as he sees an angry Harm jump down on the roof in front of them as Naruto puts Beth girls on the ground.

"This can't be coincidence, they are on Harm's very roof! His did they know?! Tell harm now!", Harm yelled causing them too blink in surprise as he looks down.

"No more games!", Harm yelled as he sends lightning towards them from the ground which Naruto was unaffected as the two girls pass out while Naruto's eyes narrow in anger as he grits his teeth.

"How did it know of Harms home?", Harm asks him.

"Was following a girl, she led me here", Naruto said as he felt something fires a beam at Harm causing him to slam against the wall as Naruto stomps on the ground causing it too crack as it breaks and he falls through it a he lands in someone's room which he looks around thought he sensed something but his eyes widen as he sees a picture of Harm and a girl...

"Get out of this room!", Harm ordered as he swings his sword at Naruto who only catches the blade in midair causing Harm's eyes too widen as Naruto is looking at the picture with wide eyes.

"Does that sacrifice... Dies that mean you...", Naruto said as his eyes widen and turns too the wall which he fires an omega beam and junks from the blown up me all as he lands on the ground too find a grave.

"Greta Hayes  
Beloved Sister"

Naruto is staring at it which his eyes widen seeing Greta come out of the soil like a ghost.

"He killed you... Didn't he... I'm sorry... He will pay the ultimate price for what he did...", Naruto said causing her eyes too widen but then looks down while Harm jumps down holding Zatanna and Artemis and a sword at there necks.

"It defied Harm at its holy place!", Harm says angrily.

"You killed your sister!", Naruto yelled but Harm just smiles causing his eyes too narrow.

"She was the only thing Harm ever loved and that's why she had too go, Harm's heart had to be pure-", Harm was cut off as he was sent crashing through the door while both Artemis and Zatanna are on the ground staring at Naruto in surprise as he's walking towards Harm who looks at Naruto and saw an image of his Asura him causing his eyes to widen as Naruto rips the sword out of his arm and grabs Harm by his neck and lifts him in the air.

"Harm knows it can't kill!", Harm said but Naruto just gives a smile causing Harm's eyes too widen as Naruto stabs the sword through his chest causing him too vomit out blood while both Artemis and Zatanna are watching with wide eyes at what he did.

"Harm... Lost... Too the demon", Harm said as he was thrown against the wall by Naruto who's fingers tighten on the sword which it gives off lighting. The swords holder crawls too Naruto which Naruto picks up the sword as he sheaths the sword.

"Naruto...you just killed him", Zatanna said with wide eyes as Naruto only shrugs as he glances at the two.

"Odd, even through I killed someone... I have no regrets... I don't even feel bothered...", Naruto said as the sword glows which Naruto looks at it.

"... Seems... That I'm just a cold blooded killer who's killed a man who lost his way...", Naruto said as he begins walking away.

"Harm... My first kill...", Naruto said as his eyes narrowed.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and too the guest who asked me this "Finaly I tought you have given up on the story. You killed harm I dont have patiens for the next chapter oh and can you tell me if he regrew his hands" can you PM me sighed in.

Chapter 15

MOUNT JUSTICE  
NOVEMBER 5, 19:47 EDT

"As I said again Naruto, we're hero's not killers", Batman said too Naruto as he's in front of him and black canary inside the therapy room which he's currently looking out the window.

"As I said before, stay out of my business", Naruto said too him causing Batman's eyes too narrow at him.

"Naruto, I know you must be shaken up that you've killed someone but you have to let us know-", Canary was cut off by Naruto's eyes narrow angrily.

"I'll say this once. I'm not bothered by it, in not shaken about it, I've already decided what I must do unlike you hero's", Naruto said confusing them which Naruto stands up with his hands in his pockets as he walks towards the door.

"Those who will kill others deserve to die. Harm killed his sister just to gain power... He deserved too die... I'm going back too my room", Naruto said as his eyes narrow more.

"We're not done talking", Batman said too Naruto who turns to batman with a pissed look on his face.

"I said, I'm going back too my room", Naruto said as turns around and begins walking too his room but stops as he felt something was off and runs back too the room he came from too find black canary and Batman no longer there?

"What?!", Naruto said in confusion at this as he looks around not seeing them.

"What the hell just happened?", Naruto thought too himself not knowing what's happening and starts running down the hall.

"RED TORNADO!", Naruto yelled as he opens his door too find he's gone?

"What?", Naruto said with wide eyes as he runs down the hall again.

FEW HOURS LATER

"Every grown up around the world has disappeared", Naruto said looking at Beowulf's sword and doctor fates helmet.

"I finally got through to Atlantis", Kaldur said entering the room gaining Naruto's attention.

"No adults are there either", Kaldur said causing Naruto too sigh.

"We don't need his help, not yet. We should only use him as a last resort, we must rely on our own power until the time come but only I can wear the helmet", Naruto said to him.

"Guys", Zatanna said gaining there attention as they turn too her.

"Um I'm ready to try my fathers locater spell", Zatanna said to them which they soon all meet in the main room as the globe appears and Zatanna steps forward. She soon points her wand and hand at the globe then begins chanting but it still does not world causing Zatanna to sigh and look at the others.

"I'm sorry guys, I couldn't do it", Zatanna said too them as Naruto puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself, I'll get doctor fates helmet", Naruto said but blinks in surprise.

"What is this feeling?", Naruto thought and his eyes widen as he turns too the others too see them on the ground sleeping which he falls too both knees overcome with the feeling of sleepiness.

"What's happening?!", Naruto said before he soon hits the ground with both eyes closed. As that happened, someone walks in the room slowly as he passes the young hero's as he looks at the globe and with a wave of his hand causes the locater spell to activate showing the enemy's location. The man soon turns around as he begins walking away.

"5... 4... 3... 2...1...", he said as he turns to air does parsing out of the room which all of there eyes open immediately as they all stand up.

"What just happened?!", Wally asks them as while Naruto turns on the surveillance cameras finding them all turned off?

"Guys, what just happened? We just fell asleep and I couldn't see who just did it?", Naruto said with wide eyes as the others look at each other while Zatanna holds her head.

"It was most likely a sleep spell that my dad used too use on me when I was little but... For it too work to this extent... Who was it?", Zatanna asks confused as Kaldur looks at the red dot on the map.

"Whatever the person did, we have there location", Kaldur said too them which they look at each other.

"It could be a trap so we must be careful guys", Naruto said which they nod.

AT GOTHAM CITY, WITHIN WAREHOUSE.

"So he went?", black arrow asks Jason who nods.

"Yeah...", Jason said as Issho is on the couch with his eyes closed.

"He can handle himself...", Issho said too them as the entire team looks at each other.

"Yeah but we never tested his power yet?", Red beetle asks then which Issho nods.

"Don't worry, he can handle himself. After all he's put up a barrier so we're not affected by whoever is casting this magic. But... He's as strong as I am or stronger", Issho said causing everyone's eyes too completely widen in shock.

"What? But... Isn't he just a human?", Deadpool asks as he's sitting in a crate.

"Yes but... He's not just any human. He one of the strongest humans that's ever existed after all, he's prevented wars by causing natural disasters", icicle said too them.

"He's the one who crosses the land of darkness, he can put even Merlin to shame", Akashi said to the others as he's leaning against the wall smiling too himself while Match is sleeping on a bed.

AT MOUNT JUSTICE

Everyone is currently staring at captain marvel in his kid form with shock.

"... Ok... Weird", Naruto said with sorority as the others walk towards him.

"Where did you come from who are you?", Kaldur says in front of the others which Naruto walks past them.

"Marvel, what happened?", Naruto asks causing everyone's eyes too widen.

30 MINUTES LATER

"So that's it. We must attack at the same time and take out the ones causing this too happen and everything back too normal", Naruto said too them as they nod.

AT ROANOKE ISLAND

klarion looks around as he's on the magic circle while his cat starts too walk. Soon a barrage of batarangs and arrows head for him which he extends his right hand as a red sphere forms blocking the barrage as it all hits the ground.

"That's the best you can do?", klarion asks smiling darkly towards Artemis and Robin which he extends his right hand sending red lightning at the two causing an explosion. He soon turns to see Naruto and Superboy running towards him on both sides of him while Kaldur is behind which he smiles more as Wally heads for him from his front. But the four were blasted back by the red sphere the appeared from the symbol on the ground. Zatanna chants a few words as she extends both hands causing a light to come from the sphere.

"Pff, lame", klarion said and with a few words sends Zatanna flying back which Naruto caught her and fires his omega beam at klarion who blocks it with the red sphere along with boulders from Megan which klarion sends a blast of magic from his mouth at Megan in the shape of fire but it misses as Megan flys up high.

"He's strong, but...", Naruto said as he looks at the cat and puts Zatanna down.

The cat simply meows at him loudly as he guess an omega beam at the cat but it suddenly grew as it was hit causing it too skid back which Naruto charges at the cat and tackles it as there rolling in the ground as the car slashes at his chest tearing his shirt as Naruto kicks it high in the air and stands up as he jumps high at the cat delivering an purr it at it! But before he could continue he was hit by blue lightning causing him to yell as he hits the ground along with Artemis and Robin.

Naruto goes for the rock where he hid the helmet before he was tackled by the cat again!

"GET OFF OF ME!", Naruto yelled as he picks the cat up but he was hit by lightning causing his eyes too narrow but they widen as he sees Zatanna holding the helmet up in the air. But before as could put it on someone grabs her arm but before she could move, she was over comes by sleepiness and hits the ground which the helmet rolls towards Naruto who's grabs it and puts it on! The cat was soon sent back by Naruto now wearing the helmet of fate.

"No fair! No more friends!", klarion yelled but the man walks forward which Naruto  
looks at him, getting a good view of him. He's wearing a dark blue cloak and his arms and legs are mostly covered in bandages. He's wearing a dark blue bandana with a silver forehead protector, and a green mask that obscured the bottom half of his face. Staves are on his back which are held by a dark green strap going across his main body. One staff's head was round and wrapped in bandages. Another was a long wooden staff like the others and its head is a three-spiked fork. Another was along wooden staff like the others and its head is round with a large red and yellow eye. Another, was a wooden staff like the others and its has two curvy circles and on top of them is a skull with horns. Another is a long wooden staff like the others and its head is fan-shaped. The last was a long wooden staff like the others and it looks like number 3 and the upper part of the staff has three golden rings. As Naruto was looking at him, he noticed everyone's sleeping along with a kid captain marvel?

"Hey, aren't you listening!", Klarion yelled in anger at the man who simply stares at him, but suddenly there eyes widen as the air vibrates while a demonic aura soon comes from his body giving off a devil like image behind him causing Klarion's eyes too widen in shock along with Naruto.

"I'll end this in one second, don't worry. I'll hold back", the man said causing Klarion too grit his teeth in anger as Naruto stares at the man with wide eyes.

"DON'T TAKE ME LIGHTLY!", Klarion yelled as he fires a red beam straight at the man who in just a millisecond draws out the stave with a fan and unleashes a clear white beam overpowering Klarion's completely as it hits the sphere causing an explosion as everyone can feel it as they find Klarion covered in wounds but they heal as his eyes narrow which the cat jumps in his arms.

"Is that all you got, and its been a second so I win!", Klarion said as the man gives a laugh.

"I just one during the second since my trap was already set", the man said confusing Klarion which his eyes widen as he's consumed by a purple light which a yellow circle above him appears which symbols it, then a blue which is smaller then a red which is smaller then a blue which a purple one bigger then the last two appears over them followed by a black circle causing Klarion's eyes too completely widen.

"I-Impossible... He set that spell faster then a millisecond and didn't even chant?!", Klarion thought as his eye is twitching.

"Sleep! Five-Layered Magic Circle... Sacred Song!", he shouted the last part as the beam fires down consuming Klarion who couldnt utter a word as there was a large beam of red magic looking like "Hado #96: Ittoukasou". Naruto jaws drop in complete shock at the magnitude of power being released but someone jumps out of it holding onto a unconscious Klarion and his cat causing the mans eyes too widen a little at that while Naruto's eyes widen in shock. The man who saved Klarion and the cat is wearing samurai armor which looks like Cyber shredders armor from tmnt.

"I have to say I thought I was a goner there... I need to recharge so excuse us", he said as a portal opened and he jumps through which it closes as they disappear while the man just stares at where he disappeared from.

"Who the hell was that guy, and why the hell does he remind me of...", Naruto's train of thought was cut off as his eyes widen remembering satan from his mindscape.

"Now...", the man said as the yellow gem in the middle flys too him as he grabs it and it glows brightly which Naruto's eyes widen seeing the leaguers all sleeping as well and the same man? The two walk towards each other and shine brightly showing them back together.

"I will be leaving now Naruto", he said which Naruto tajes off the helmet in shock.

"Who are you?", Naruto asked with wide eyes.

"I'll tell you this those who break the rules are scum but...those who would even abandon one of there comrades are worse then scum. That was always my motto", he said confusing Naruto as he touches he shoulder.

"What will yours be Naruto?", the man asks him while Naruto is staring at the mans blue eyes.

"You can call me Mystogan, I am apart of Jason's team and one of there teachers. You look so much like your mother", he said confusing Naruto as the man is walking away.

"Hey wait! What do you mean!", Naruto yelled which he glances back at Naruto.

"Lex Luthor, if you want all the answers... Then he holds it after all... Because of him you died once", Mystogan said as he turns to air disappearing?!

"Died once? What did he mean by that and Lex Luthor?", Naruto thought to himself as one by one the leaguers woke up while the enemy sorcer's are asleep... Naruto looks at doctor fates helmet...

"Have I met him before?", Naruto thought and before he could think more his head Hirt from trying to look deeper within his mind.

"Naruto what happened?", Zatara asks him as he's holding his head.

"Jason's team has a new member and you can see the results", Naruto said as they see a deep hole along with flames on trees. Thanks fully Mystogan put shield on everyone shielding them from the explosion.

"I've come to my decision...", Naruto said causing everyone too look at Naruto who grips on the helmet.

"All of you leaguers are the same...", Naruto said confusing them.

"Killing them is bad and it makes us just like them but... If your not willing to kill them, then more and more will die... You seen the damage they can cause...", Naruto said too them causing Batman's eyes too narrow as Naruto turns too them.

"If that continues then your friends will die and you will have nothing. Killing them is the only way... I've made a decision when I found out about what Harm did too his sister. Those who break the rules are scum but...(looks at Batman with a completely serious look on his face) those who would even allow there family, friends, anyone precious to them to die just because they cant kill, are lower then scum!", Naruto said showing his anger as he turns then begins walking away.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 16

THE WATCHTOWER  
NOVEMBER 25, 07:12 EST

All members of the justice league are currently discussing who shall be the newest members of the justice league.

"Another escalation of the league could generate hostilities from our enemy's. no one needs or wants another Injustice League", J'onn said too them standing up.

"Point taken, but the option remains too vote "no" on all candidates. So, I nominate Icon for league member ship", Superman said as a hologram projector shows an image of Icon.

"Why, cause you suspect Icon my be kryptonian like you did with Captain Marvel?", Green arrow asks which Marvel blinks in surprise.

"You thought I was kryptonian? Cool!", Marvel said causing everyone too stare at him.

"Icon interests me also. As does his protege Rocket", Wonderwoman said as an image of her appears on the screen.

"The league knows it should need more female members", She says as hawk woman and canary agree too that which Marvel looks at the others.

WHERE NARUTO IS

WASHINGTON D.C.  
NOVEMBER 25, 11:28 EST

Naruto is currently looking at the Cadmus building with narrowed eyes thinking about the past until he heard something causing him too turn seeing Cheshire?

"What is it?", Naruto asks which Cheshire sits next too him.

"Go too Cadmus. There's another floor you didn't know about, floor X", Jason said gaining Naruto's full attention.

"What are you talking about?", Naruto asks her as she smirks

AT CADMUS

"Another G-Gmorph has vanished", Guardian said sitting at his desk in front of the doctor and Dubbelix.

"Every disappearance is being investigated", Dubbelix said too him.

"Not good enough double X", Guardian said which he door opens showing Naruto walking in with narrowed eyes?

Floor x, where is it?", Naruto asks them as he stops by the door.

"Welcome home Na-ARGH?!", he was stopped by Naruto grabbing him by the neck and lifts him in the air.

"Where is the floor", Naruto asks again with anger which Dubbelix puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Brother, you-I'm not your brother. I not EVEV related too you unlike Superboy who is. If you continue too waste my time I'll kill you", Naruto said looking at Dubbelix who takes a step back.

"There isn't a floor X, there never was", she said as Naruto walks past her s he stops.

"Did you hear that?", Naruto asks confusing them as he then begins running fast towards the voice in his head.

AT WATCHTOWER

"If we're considering blue devil then I nominate Red arrow", green arrow said as the projector switches too red arrow.

"Roy has more experience and he's no kid anymore, he's 18. A legal adult", He said too them.

"Red Arrow has been uncooperative and disrespectful. If we award that behavior, what message does that send too the rest of the team?", Aquaman says too them as they look at wash other.

BACK TO NARUTO

Naruto is currently falling through the elevator as he's going deeper and deeper through the floors while he's holding his head in pain as he can hear screaming in his head as it won't stop at all but gets louder as he lands on the bottom floor in front of a door which he blows it open with his omega beam and walks through too fine a storage cooler room which he looks around seeing tubes of odd organisms in it which he looks around not seeing anything but the scream gets louder as he holds his head again in pain and looks ahead too find a container in the middle of the room which he walks towards it as the screams soon gets even louder causing him too fall to his knees as he holds his head in pain and soon looks at the container as he teaches his hand out too open it.

BACK TOO THE TOWER

"No, red arrow may be 18 but the rest of the team is too young. We aren't inducting children into the league", Superman said causing Marvel too feel uncomfortable.

"That seems understandable so, I nominate Naruto as leaguer", Red tornado said shocking everyone as Naruto's image appears on the projector.

"He's ready", Red tornado said too them.

"Absolutely not!", Superman said standing up as everyone turns too him.

"He still can't be trusted, you remember what he said. Sooner or later he will turn out to be like Darkseid!", Superman said which Red tornado stands up too as the two stare at each other.

"I agree with Superman, he's killed Harm as well as Psimon during there mission", Batman said too them.

"I agree, he's not like the others. He's was interested in power and he was created too kill us", Aquaman said too them which the other leaguers begin talking amongst themselves.

"Martian manhunter, Canary, what can you tell us of him", Flash said too them which everyone turns too them.

"Canary, what can you tell us about your sessions with him?", Wonderewoman asks her which she looks away.

"From what he's told me, during the mission that went wrong... He lost everything... The only thing he had was the team and Red Tornado but for all that too be taken away. I don't blame him... He gave into his rage and anger, he enjoyed it letting out all of the emotions he kept buried within him. But... He enjoyed fighting and letting his emotions out during a fight allowing them too rub wild. He had no regrets in killing Harm and Psimon, in fact. He was enjoying it... Megan told me his he was tortured Ivo then his he tortured Psimon by breaking his fingers, toes, and his bones... Megan said he was just like a monster... I don't know what I can do too help him anymore. It's like he just through away the side of him that made him human", Canary said as everyone stares at her.

J'onn closes his eyes then opens it as he shows everyone the form Naruto was in during the mission within the mind.

"From what I have seen, emotional traumatic experiences cause's him to go in a berserk like state. He was destroying hundreds of invasion ships, almost like the bringer of apocalypse. He's unstable and he will most likely go berserk in the near future and this time. He'll destroy everyone and everything around him, he is by far the most dangerous person on this planet and if e were too go berserk again. He will most likely destroy all life on this planet with his wrath", he says to everyone which they look at each other as they begin talking about how he can't be trusted.

"Then if he were to become a villain?", Flash asks.

"All on favor of... Killing Naruto raise your hands", Superman said which almost all the leaguers raise there hands slowly while Red Tornado way he's with shock while the whole thing was bring recorded.

BACK TOO NARUTO

The elevator arrives as it stops at the final floor which Lex enters in a hurry along with, Dubbelix, Guardian, and 12 G-Gnomes as they all stop cold seeing Naruto with his back turned towards Lex as he's looking within the box.

Everything is silent as no one can hear a thing and there holding there breaths while Dubbelix and the G-Gnomes try too connect with Naruto but when they did, all of them hit the ground unconscious as Naruto just stares at the box.

NARUTO GRIEF AND SORROW

"... Why...", Naruto asks silently as tears hit the ground as his hair is shadowing his eyes as tears are streaming from his eyes which Guardian looks between them as Lex looks away with sadness and regret in his eyes.

"We tried multiple DNA's but nothing could handle Darkseid and Doomsdays DNA. We couldn't locate your father but... By accident we found out you were compatible...", Lex said as Naruto says nothing.

"I regretted what I did... From them too now I hated and regretted what I've done... Because of me your mother killed herself out if sadness and your father disappeared after finding out. Never too be seen again... It's because of me, my choice resulted in my sisters death and your fathers disappearance. Because of me... You lost everything", Lex said as Naruto reaches inside and picks up a container?

"What you did... Will never be forgiven and you will never ever talk too me again. You will never visit my mothers grave again. You will never... Call me family again. Your nothing too me...", Naruto says as he turns towards Lex holding the container which inside shows bones of a child along with "Naruto Uzumaki Age 5". Naruto walks past Lex, Guardian, Dubbelix, and the G-Gnorms as he enters the elevator while his body gives off a golden glow, Naruto turns towards them with lifeless eyes as he presses the elevator button towards the top floor while Lex looks down in regret.

OUTSIDE

Naruto walks out slowly as he's holding the case with the bones as he stares at it with lifeless eyes.

"Naruto...", someone said causing Naruto too look up with lifeless eyes as he's looking at Red Tornado who's looking at him as the two stare at each other.

"Who am I?", Naruto asks Red and if he could, he would have had wide eyes. Red Tornado hugs Naruto who has tears rushing down his eyes as he's crying and clutched the box while Red Torvado only holds Naruto.

As this was happening, Lex was walking away from Cadmus as he's looking down.

"Look what you've done", someone said which Lex turns seeing Mystogan.

"What do you what Minato...?", Lex asked as he turns too Mystogan who takes his mask off showing his face.

"What you did can never heal. He's lost himself, he's finally found out that he was the clone of our child which you took away. Naruto looked up too, he thought you were a hero. A man who could do anything and you stabbed him in the back... Now... He doesn't even know who he is anymore. He's lost what he thought was himself but it was just a shadow of the real Naruto. You killed Naruto and now he has too love the pain at being a copy of the original. The pain of living through someone else's life... No matter what you do, you will never be forgiven. He... Has been shattered", Minato said as he walks away while putting his mask back in while Lex falls too his knees as it begins raining.

LEAVE A REVIEW, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T REVIEW AT ALL.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

TWO MONTHS LATER AT APOKOLIPS

Chapter 17

"It's working perfectly, even now?", Klarion said which the figure on the throne chair nods.

"I caused there feelings of Naruto too mess with there decision. There now planning on killing Naruto and all it took was too heighten there negative emotions of Naruto. As well as we have that video of what they said. Give it too the light to let Savage use it as he wants. But putting that all aside, you disappoint me Klarion. You almost died", the figure said which he looks down.

"Now get back too work, fail again and I'll kill you", The figure commanded as Klarion nods.

"Also how is Naruto?", the figure asks which Klarion smiles.

"Well, he lost himself no longer seeing himself as even a clone but someone who's just a monster, the DNA of Darkseid and Doomsday along with a child's DNA... He's torn apart not knowing who he truly is... Losing what he thought was his true self but now he is nothing... He is nothing", Klarion said smiling but the figure shakes his head confusing him.

"Something tells me... That Order will show him the way...", the figure said as he puts a hand on his chin.

"Want me to stop it", Klarion asks but the figure just shakes his head.

"It doesn't matter if you do or not. If he were to gain more power it wouldn't matter since our plan can not be stopped, also in curious if he would gain his original power... What do you think Asura?", the figure said as there no response.

AT METROPOLIS

SADNESS AND SORROW THEME

Naruto drinks a glass of alcohol as he's sitting on Harm's apartment building while its currently raining down.

"Eheheheh, my first kill and maybe my last...", Naruto said too himself as he finishes the glass which he notices it and throws it behind himself but doesn't here a break.

"Huh?", Naruto said turning around seeing Cheshire who caught his bottle as she's wearing her mask.

"What?", Naruto asks which Cheshire just sighs seeing the state Naruto is in who then looks away.

"What is it, can't you see I'm busy?", Naruto asks as junks off the building as he hits the ground but grunts in pain as he begins walking slowly but a wire wraps around Naruto as he breaks it and begins walking again.

"That's just sad", Cheshire said causing his eyes too narrow as he turns too her.

"What. Me not even being human. I'm a clone of a baby child that was killed... A clone of him and Darkseid with doomsday DNA", Naruto said too her as she suddenly does a sweep kick knocking Naruto on the ground.

"Are you serious...", Cheshire said as Naruto sits up as he's looking down.

"Just leave...", Naruto said but Cheshire suddenly grabs him by his shirt and lifts him in the air which she delivers a knee kick too the stomach which Naruto's eyes widen as he felt pain and falls too his knees with wide eyes.

"My power... What's happening?", Naruto asks confused which Cheshire's eyes narrow as she suddenly punched Naruto as he hits the ground unable too get up as Cheshire bends down too  
him.

"Naruto... It doesn't matter what happened in the past all that matters is who you are now... So... Snap out of it", Cheshire said while Naruto looks down...

"Leave...", Naruto said which she stands up and begins walking away while Naruto just lays on the ground as it continued raining as he soon closes his eyes.

"... Uto... Nar... Naruto... NARUTO!", a voice yelled causing Naruto's eyes too widen awake as he looks around seeing no one which he just lays on his back as the rain is hitting his face.

"Maybe... I should just die...", Naruto thought but he looks up seeing Superboy staring down at him causing his eyes too widen.

"Found you Naruto...", Superboy said as they stare at each other as Naruto stands back up.

"As I told my last visitor... Just leave me alone...", Naruto said as he begins walking away again but Superboy grabs his shoulder stoping him.

"I'm sorry, for how I've been acting towards you... But it doesn't mean you can keep yourself bottled away... You've been informing our missions lately", Superboy says as Naruto's eyes narrow.

"I don't care. You guys are nothing but trash too me. So leave he alo-", Naruto was stopped as Superboy slams his forearm into Naruto sending him crashing into Harm's apartment as he then hits the ground and stands up and the rubble slides off him as he grits his teeth as he glares at Superboy who enters the building.

THEME END

"Now you've pissed me off", Naruto says with anger as he grits his teeth while his strength begins coming back too him as he charges at Superboy who then uses his heat vision causing Naruto's Wes too widen in shock.

"Wait a second, when did he have heat vision?", Naruto thought over a second as he's hit by it sending him into the as Superboy flys straight at Naruto and slams his right fit in his stomach causing him too spit out blood at the power as he soon hit by a barrage of firsts sending him through the building but he lands on his feet and skids back ten feet as he looks ahead at a speeding Superboy who has both hands pulled back and holding each other as he swings sending Naruto crashing into a building sign as he soon hits the ground before his eyes glow Shiite and fires and omega beam which Superboy maneuvers it bit but it follows as it hits him knocking him too the ground as he sees Naruto running straight at him which he does the same but then god gaining more speed as e throws a punch which Naruto barely dodges while Superboy had a angry expression  
as he stomps on Naruto's foot stoping his movement as he Naruto is kneed into the stomach which he delivered a uppercut sending Superboy high which he then begins flying again which both there eyes glow as they fire there beams which collide too see which it stronger as the beams start getting intense as Superboy begins pushing back.

"Nar...uto...", a voice said again causing Naruto too blink which was a mistake as Superboy overpowers his beam which sends him crashing into the growing even more as he's stuck which Superboy slams both feet into his stomach gaining a yell of pain as he kicks Superboy off and jumps high but Superboy flys up fast towards Naruto who turns with a shocked expression on his face at Superboy being this strong from everything he's doing which Superboy is above him and swims both arms down while Naruto moves his arms up blocking the attack but Superboy wasn't done as he grabs Naruto's robotic and spins in the air as he throws Naruto into harms building which collapses on Naruto while people begin watching through the windows and record what's happening. Te wreckage is lifted by Naruto who throws it off himself and not given a chance to react as Superboy slams both feet into Naruto as he crashes into the wreckage more which Superboy grabs him by his shirt whirl Naruto is looking away with his eyes closed.

"We're leaving, I'm taking you back too mount justice where you belong so snap out of it already!", Superboy yelled at him as Naruto continues not reacting too Superboy.

"If you won't snap out of it I'll continue too beat sense back into you, so what'll it be Naruto!", Superboy yelled with anger as Naruto's eyes open a little as he closes them an gain and turns a little too Superboy as he opens his eyes again with a sad look on his face.

"Just shut up for once... What the heck do you know about it? It's not like you had a family in the first place", Naruto said as anger, sadness and anger appears in his eyes.

NARUTO OST-OH! STUDENT AND TEACHER AFFECTION

"YOU WERE ON YOUR OWN RIGHT FROM THE BEGINNING! WHAT MAKES YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT IT HUH?! THE MEMORIES OF THE REAL NARUTO COURSES THROUGH EVERY INCH OF MY MIND! IM SUFFERING NOW BECAUSE THE REAL NARUTO LOST EVERYTHING FOR ME TO BE CREATED! HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND WHAT I'VE WENT THROUGH KNOWING THAT A FAMILY WAS DESTROYED LOSING THERE ONLY CHILD TOO CREATE ME!", Naruto screams as he delivers an uppercut too Superboy as he flys high which Naruto jumps but continues too go faster as he rams his right fist into Superboy's stomach as he sends him straight at the ground which he moves fast as he flys again which the two are facing each other while Naruto's arms begin sparking.

"I know... I have no idea what its like having a family but...", Superboy said as he's punched in the face whine Naruto's robotic arms spark more.

Naruto begins seeing visions of the real Naruto.

"Uncle!", a kid Naruto said smiling as he stops at the door seeing Lex who enters with a smile as he pats Naruto on the head.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!", Naruto yelled as tears begin running down his face as he slams his left fist into Superboy's face.

"Happy birthday Naruto!", Minato and Kushina said smiling as there at the table with cake and other kids.

Superboy crashes into the ground while being hit by multiple omega beams destroying his shirt.

"Why... Why would you ever care for me. I know you know I kissed Megan. Why did you suddenly change your view of me?", Naruto asks with anger.

"Because...", Superboy said as he stands up with blood coming from his face.

"I don't know why but... This is the first time... Your the only person who can understand what I've went through... You're someone... That I consider a brother", Superboy said as he looks down while Naruto's eyes are completely wide as he then closes his eyes and opens it a little as he stares at the ground then up at the sky as its raining while both robotic arms collapse as they fall off... Naruto then glasses at the water which is going down a stream.

"Look at the stream of water...", Naruto said which Superboy blinks in mild surprise as be chances towards the left seeing the water.

"See... Watch as it just flows down the steam for eternity, just like good and evil... It will never end, the battle can never end if it does then universe will no longer be fun...", Naruto says as he closes his eyes. As this was happening unknown too them they were being watched by an older version of Naruto who's watching all of this.

LEAVE A REVIEW, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T REVIEW AT ALL.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 18

WASHINGTON, D.C.  
DECEMBER 30, 09:16 EST

"Why am I here?", Naruto asks as there's bandages wrapped around his waist. Red tornado is currently working on stronger arms for Naruto. Naruto is currently sitting on the couch watching the new members being introduced.

"Come one Naruto, just cause you got no arms means-ARGHGG!", Wally was stopped by receiving a nut shot from Naruto as he hits the ground.

"That's what you get for talking about my arms. I STILL HAVE MY LEGS AND EYES YOU ASSHOLE!", Naruto yelled at Wally as he looks up seeing Red Arrow becoming a new leaguer.

"(Yawn) in going home-", Naruto stops as Robin!/ communicator rings drawing there attention.

SMOKEY MOUNTAINS  
DECEMBER 30, 10:48 EST

"A-Are you sure its her? I mean are you absolutely positive?", Artemis asks Robin.

"See for yourself", Robin says as videos appear on the screen.

"This is the security footage", Robin says as he plays it showing Cheshire walking up the steps of a her and she glances at the camera. A photo of Cheshire appears next too The video.

As this was happening Naruto was zoning out as he's starting too sense an odd connection which is getting stronger causing his eyes too narrow which they widen completely!

"MEGAN RIGHT! TURN RIGHT!", Naruto screams as her eyes wide as she suddenly does while a dark purple orb with a series or white rings orbiting the sphere pass them as it then expands greatly almost hitting there ship while Naruto's eyes are completely wide as they soon land fast as they all jump out ready for whoever just threw that attack which Naruto grits his teeth at remembering that man in armor saving Klarion.

"Where are you!", Naruto yelled loudly.

"Here!", someone said loudly as Naruto looks too see Cheshire above them.

"I am flora not Fon-", someone said before he was stopped as the drops off blood which all of them look up seeing mammoth and his sister along with the question who currently had a hand through his chest.

"I already warned you that if you ever do a riddle again. I would kill you", someone said as the person throws question off the cliff and into the ground which shocks them at what happened. The one who did it was a man wearing a white kitsune mask, a dark blue-grey robe with grey lining and a fur collar, and a tattered grey-blue cape emblazoned with his personal emblem: a mandala comprised of nine reddish-brown circles of varying sizes atop a larger green-grey circle.

"Changing your look?", Naruto said with narrowed eyes as he just laughs.

"Of course, but you figured it out. But where are you arms? Oh I know they were melted", he said too him as Naruto grits his teeth as machines begin rising from the ground as it expands greatly?

"No one can her in or out", the man said smiling under his mask.

"Satan...", Naruto says in anger.

"We already knew what you were doing since we were tipped idiot. We're tired of your interference so we'll be killing you all but... I want all of you too leave", Satan requests causing Mammoth and his sister along with the men and Cheshire to look at Satan on confusion.

"What? That's not apart-", Mammoth was stopes as there's an elbow which is imbedded into his stomach as he flys far away with his sister running after him.

"Leave now!", Satan ordered which they start running while Cheshire's eyes narrow as she too does the same. There all now alone which Satan smiles at them under his mask.

Satan looks too see Superboy come out from frying the crashed plane as he flush straight for Satan as he punches down at him into the ground as he unleashes his heat vision then releases a barrage if fists while yelling in rage but it was cut short as Satan caught both fists.

"Is that all you got?", Satan asks as his left hand swiftly mg he's under his shirt and rips of the arm band causing Superboy's eyes too widen as Satan quickly begins bending Superboy hand gaining a yell as a fist was rammed in his stomach causing him to cough out blood.

"Your only half as strong as Superman so", Satan said as he grabs Superboy by his face and lifts him to while he begins struggling as he throws a lock which slams into Satan's neck only caused the air too be pushed back which Superboy's eyes widen seeing it had no affect as he cracks his neck.

"Seriously? That was it?", Satan said as his eye wholes low as he fires a black omega beam sending Superboy crashing into the ground hear them which Naruto's eyes widen in shock at what happened.

"Fast", Naruto thought as he looks up and fires an omega beam which Satan does the same as both beams hit each other creating a bright light which immediately pushes Naruto's back causing his eyes too widen as he hits the ground hard as or crests a crater while Robin, Aqualad, and Wally charge as Satan lands on the ground.

BLEACH-MORNING REMEMBRANCE OST

Aqualad swings both water hammers which Satan is dodging then easily as Robin junks over Aqualad and throws both his batarangs at Satan who looks up at them as he fires his omega beam destroying them creating a smoke as Wally runs begins him pulling his right fist back.

"You don't understand", Satan said as everything is in slow motion as Satan glances slowly at Artemis's arrow being fired at him and glances at Megan who's holding her head as her eyes are glowing green.

"Weak", Satan said as he moves at top speed speed which he slams his foot on Wally's causing his too trip as Satan spins left and grabs Wally as he throws him into Aqualad which he soon grabs the arrow in midair as he fires his omega beam at Megan who's eyes widen as se turns invisible and flys up as the image beam keep going as they head for Superboy who gets up slowly as the beams hit him gaining a yell of pain as e crash he so to the side of the cliff as blood comped from his mouth which Megan heads for him completely forgetting her invisibility as Satan throws the arrow at where he predicted se whoops be as the arrow stabs her right in the back causing her eyes too widen as she hits the ground at Superboy's feet.

"MEGAN! SUPERBOY!", Aqualad yelled looking at them as he turns too receive an omega beam sending him rolling on the ground.

"Be grateful I didn't use full power or you would be incinerated", Satan said as Naruto has completely wide eyes.

Artemis and Wally circle Satan which Wally heads for him from the front as he pulls his right fist back which Satan moves his left fist back ready to counter but as that was happening, Wally moves his head which an arrow passes his head causing Satan's red too widen as he moves his head but his mask was hit a little causing cracks too form from it as his eyes immediately narrowed as he creates another black orb with his left hand as he goes too throw it as everything becomes slow while Naruto has his eyes closed and tears begin pouring down his eyes.

"Dammit... Again! Why can't I save anyone!", Naruto thought as he's on his knees and looks down while tears are flowing down his eyes.

"DAMMIT! IF ONLY NONE OF THIS HAPPENED! IF ONLY THE REAL NARUTO WERE ALIVE THEN THAT WOULD MEAN THEY WOULDN'T HAVE SENT HIM... BECAUSE OF ME ALL THIS IS HAPPENING! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER JOINED THUS TEAM!", Naruto screams as time freezes as someone begins walking towards Naruto as he's crying and the person soon touches his shoulder causing Naruto too jolt as his eyes widen.

THEME END

"So you can finally hear me huh?", the person said as he looks behind himself and sees an older Naruto smiling down at him as his eyes are completely widen.

"You finally connected to you past life...", he said too Naruto as he stops crying age wipes his tears away.

"It's useless... You should have lived... If only... If only you are still alive... IF ONLY I WASN'T CREATED NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!", Naruto screams which the older Naruto smiles sadly.

"You are not me, you are you", he said confusing Naruto as he touches his forehead with his right hands two finger.

"Stop thinking of what if. Naruto, every time we die we are reincarnated into another life. You are me and I am you yet... You are also not me and I am not you... You will never be like I was because every time we are reincarnated we share a different heart and mind yet our soul is the same. You are who you chose to be is what counts Naruto. We may share the same name, looks, and DNA but you aren't a copy of me. You aren't Darkseid. You aren't doomsday. You are just Naruto... What I'm trying to say is the way you've been acting before all of this happened is type true self", he said too Naruto who looks down as his finger behind glowing which Naruto's eyes widen in shock as he felt an ocean of power surging through him.

"DIE!", Satan yelled as the orb was about to kill flash but someone gras his arm causing his eyes too widen as seeing gold metallic arms as he glances too the right as his mask shatters showing he looks just like Naruto but with black hair and red eyes.

"What the hell? But...", Satan stops while Wally is wide eyed as he stumbles back while Artemis jaw drops.

"Whoa...", Artemis said as there looking at Naruto who's looks completely different. He has a light-colored coat but with a dark-coloured bodysuit underneath. His eyes are golden as well as slit. The "bodysuit" covers his torso, reaches down his arms to the knuckles, and down his legs, stopping just above his sandals, while his arms are left alone as its golden metallic. The bodysuit has a magatama around his collar. The coat has Hagoromo's symbol, composed of the Rinnegan above nine magatama, on its back.

"Menma... So your my clone huh", Naruto said as Menma's eyes widen as he's knees in the stomach sending him flying and crashing into the barrier as he then hits the ground.

"I don't know how but I knew your name", Naruto said as he cracks his neck then snaps his fingers as he door opens.

"Get everyone and leave. Now!", Naruto ordered as Wally and Artemis look at each other and after one minute they got everyone in the ship as they fly through the barrier while Megan looks back as the barrier shuts which Naruto turns seeing Menma who looks exactly the same as Naruto butter colors are different. The black is blood red while the yellow is black as his eyes are dark purple glowing and slitted which both begin unleashing massive amounts of power.

"I rather not stay out here in the cold so", Naruto said as the barrier glows becoming red.

Menma smirks as he nods.

"Understood, we must have linked minds high you saw how I create these others so... If we use it then we're both completely out and will take most likely weeks to recharge from using", Menma said as he creates a shall black orb in his hand with the ring asking it while Naruto extends his right have as a yellow sphere with four large points appear taking the appearance of a giant fūma shuriken giving off a loud screech-like noise. Both charge at each other as they pull there hands back which Naruto's grows far larger as well as having eight edges while Menma's grows bigger while having eight rings around it.

"GIANT RASENSHURIKEN/GREAT SPIRALING FEAR WHEEL!", both yell as they ram there attacks forward which there's a bright light.

WHERE SUPERBOY AND THE OTHERS ARE

As there currently flying away Superboy grits his teeth.

"We should have stayed and help! Why are we even running?!", Superboy yelled as they heard it which they felt a shock wave causing the ship too start facing difficulty moving as it turns towards what's happening only too find a gigantic sphere appear as the mountains were incinerated while it grows causing a powerful shock wave too be made.

30 MINUTES LATER

The others land as they find a huge crater and smoke everywhere...

"Could Naruto have been...", Wally said but stops as Superboy's eyes narrow angrily but his ears perk up as he turns too the right too see someone walking towards them? They all get in a defensive stance but what they find is a man wearing a white mask with a purple tint that covers the entire upper half of his head. The mask's design resembles a combination of the Sharingan and Rinnegan, consisting of a ripple pattern with three tomoe around the centre, two of which act as the mask's eye-holes. He's also wearing a black long-sleeve top that covered his neck and chin, a pair of black gloves, a pair of dark-colored pants, and standard sandals and white stirrups. On his waist, he wears a thick black belt with armor-like metal plates attached to it. Over his shoulder is Naruto his unconscious while wounded which everyone rubs thwarts him as the man places Naruto on the ground as he stands up and turns around as he begins walking away but Superboy grabs his shoulder.

"Who are you!", Superboy demands as the man glances at Superboy showing his rinnegan and Sharingan.

"I am one of the four strongest humans on earth, Obito. Know your place clone", Obito said as suddenly Superboy is sent flying past them and into the ground hard as the others get ready too fight as Obito continues walking as he swirls away.

OK PEOPLE DECIDE WHO SHOULD BE THE FOURTH STRONGEST HUMAN WHICH REVIEW TELLING ME ANY CHARACTER YOU WOULD LIKE AS THE FOURTH MEMBER AND I'LL PICK THE BEST ONE.


End file.
